Desejo Proibido
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Quando o desejo fala mais alto. Quando o amor é proibido. Edward nunca deixou as emoções o dominarem, não desde a morte de sua falecida esposa Renée. Agora se via totalmente, dominado pelas sensações que sua enteada lhe causava. Desejo, paixão, amor, sentimentos proibidos, mais dos quais ele não conseguia evitar. E nem ela o deixaria escapar.
1. Prologo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**E**le olhava para a menininha de apenas 10 anos, seus longos cabelos castanhos tremulando ao vento. Ela secava as lágrimas, enquanto o caixão de sua mãe era abaixado, para a sepultura.

Com um longo suspiro ele se aproximou e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela, os olhos castanhos profundo, como chocolates o encararam, ela fungou seu pequeno nariz arrebitado, vermelho por causa do choro. Ele retirou a mão e ela voltou a olhar para o caixão e Edward seguiu seu olhar.

Sabia que Renée era inconseqüente, mais ela tinha uma filha, e agora à menina não tinha ninguém a não ser ele.

Sentiu a pequena mão segurando a sua e olhou para baixo, a menina ainda chorava, mais apertava com força sua mão. Ele devolveu o aperto, sabendo como era não ter ninguém.

Seus pais já haviam morrido, e não tinha irmãos nem parentes vivos. Aos 24 anos já era dono de sua própria companhia de publicidade, herança dos seus pais. Foi à única coisa que lhe deixaram. E isso nunca o incomodou, até conhecer Renée, e pensar que não precisava ser só.

Ela era linda, gentil, uma pessoa alegre apesar das dificuldades, apesar de só ter 26 anos, já tinha uma filha e era viúva. Não sabia o que o fez, começar a se envolver com Renée ou o que o levou a casar com ela. Mais em apenas três meses em que estava envolvido com ela, ele a pediu em casamento.

Ele casou feliz mesmo não amando Renée era bom ter uma família. O que não ocorreu, pois assim que os papéis foram assinados ela se mostrou como era, fútil e ardilosa. Nem a filha, a pequena Isabella era importante para ela.

Na primeira oportunidade a colocou em um colégio interno na Inglaterra. Ele achava errado, mais ela adorava ressaltar que Isabella era sua filha, e não dele. Que ela era filha de Charlie. O marido de Renée era policial, e morreu em uma batida, ela o tinha como um herói, e sempre que falava dele parecia ser outra pessoa.

Não sabia se fora a morte dele que a tornara o que era, ou se sempre fora assim. Mais assim que se casaram ela mudara completamente. Esbanjava dinheiro, afastando a filha que a lembrava de Charlie. Só queria saber de festas, e não duvidava que tivesse muitos amantes.

Alias fora assim que morrera, estava no carro com o amante dirigindo acima da velocidade, quando o caminhão entrou em seu caminho.

- Viemos do pó e ao pó retornaremos. – foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando o padre disse as últimas palavras e começaram a jogar rosas sobre o caixão de Renée.

Sentiu o aperto de Isabella se intensificar, e voltou-se a olhá-la, ela apertava uma rosa branca na outra mão, e a jogou sobre o caixão. Ele a observou secar as lágrimas, que ela derramava desde que ele fora no internato, buscá-la para o enterro de Renée.

- Quer ir embora Isabella? – ele perguntou com sua voz profunda, e viu-a voltar seu olhar para ele.

- Podemos ficar mais? – a voz dela era baixinha, e chorosa.

- Se você quiser querida. – ela assentiu e voltou a fitar o caixão sendo coberto por rosas, e as pessoas se afastarem, quando um homem começou a jogar a terra.

Eles permaneceram lá, até não haver mais ninguém, uma pequena chuva irrompeu no céu, e Edward voltou sua atenção para a pequena menina que segurava sua mão com força.

Renée estava morta, e agora a menina dependia dele, a pequena mão ainda apertava a sua, e lágrimas silenciosas ainda deslizavam por suas bochechas pálidas. Deu um pequeno aperto na mão dela, e ela o olhou.

- Pronta Isabella? – ela assentiu e ainda de mãos unidas eles caminharam, em direção até o carro que estava parado não muito longe.

Um motorista correu a abrir as portas para eles.

Assim que se viu no calor da limusine, Edward olhou a menina que estava no banco de frente para ele e encarava o cemitério que se distanciava cada vez mais.

- Isabella?

- Sim tio Edward. – ele sorriu para ela, desde que a conhecera com 10 anos, ficou encantado com ela, sua voz doce e baixinha, seu sorriso alegre que agora estava apagado, seus profundos olhos chocolates, que na época o encaravam desconfiados. Mais com o tempo parecia demonstrar carinho.

- Estive pensando. Precisamos pegar suas coisas no internato.

- Por quê?

- Bem agora irá morar comigo. – ele falou não entendo o porquê dela o questionar.

- Oh. – ela abaixou os olhos, evitando olhá-lo.

- Algum problema Isabella? – ela torceu as pequenas mãozinhas nervosamente, e ele tocou seu queixo fazendo-a encará-lo. Ela mordia o lábio nervosamente, e suspirou.

- Eu prefiro voltar ao internato. – ele afastou a mão surpreso.

- Oh!

- Desculpe tio Edward. – ela falou realmente arrependida, e ele deu um sorriso torto.

- Não se preocupe querida. Eu só pensei que não gostasse de lá. – ela corou um pouco.

- Eu gosto sim. Já tenho amigas.

- Que bom. Se você se sente assim, eu só quero que seja feliz. Somos tudo o que o outro tem. – ele falou sério e viu outra lágrima escorrer da bochecha dela, e sem pensar a puxou para seu colo, e a abraçou apertado.

Ela chorou em seu colo, até chegarem a sua enorme mansão, mais ele não saiu do carro, só quando ela adormeceu e a levou até seu próprio quarto, a deitando em sua cama.

Tirou a gravata, e suspirou deitando ao lado dela.

Não entendia a decisão dela de voltar ao internato. Esperava que eles fossem uma família agora. Mais talvez ela não gostasse dele como pensou. A observou dormir, afastando seus longos cabelos cor mogno do rosto, e suspirou fechando os olhos.

Acordou sentindo algo morno em sua testa, e abriu os olhos vendo os dedos de Isabella contornarem suas sobrancelhas e sorriu, ela corou intensamente ao ser pega, e ele riu.

-Bom dia, pequena.

-Bom dia tio Edward. – ele sorriu e se levantou ela o seguiu e ele a levou até seu quarto, para que ela pudesse tomar banho e se trocar.

Durante os sete dias que em se sucederam, Isabella ficou com Edward, ele queria que ela ficasse para a missa de sete dias da mãe, depois ela embarcaria de volta ao internato.

Ele pensou que ela mudaria de idéia, mais ela estava decidida a ir, e ele atendeu seu desejo. Não sabia por que, mais essa menina era importante para ele, mesmo que não vivesse com, ele só queria que ela fosse feliz.

No último dia de Isabella na casa, Edward acordou e viu ela ao seu lado, desde o enterro ela sempre dormia com ele, e ele sorriu afagando suas bochechas rosadas.

Levantou-se e foi se vestir para levar Isabella até o internato. Desceu as escadas e foi tomar café. Alguns minutos depois ela se juntou a ele, já vestida e lhe acompanhou no café.

- Você quer mesmo ir pequena? – ela sorriu, pois sempre sorria quando ele a chamava de pequena.

-Sim, tio Edward. Sinto falta dos meus amigos. – ele assentiu.

-Sabe que se mudar de idéia, será sempre bem vinda. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso e assentiu.

No caminho para o aeroporto, eles mantiveram silêncio. Durante o trajeto de carro, e até no avião, somente suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas o caminho todo.

Edward estacionou o carro que alugara no aeroporto em frente ao internato, e ela sorriu para ele.

- Obrigada tio Edward.

- Não há o que agradecer pequena. Mais saiba que se mudar de idéia, sua casa continua lá. – ela assentiu e o abraçou apertado.

Ele devolveu o abraço, e se afastou segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos. E beijou a ponta do seu nariz, ela riu e para a surpresa de Edward ela escovou os lábios nos dele.

E sem esperar por mais palavras ela saiu do carro, onde o diretor a aguardava, Edward observou ela se afastar sem olhar para trás e o diretor acenou quando ele abriu o vidro escuro.

Edward dirigiu de volta para o aeroporto, suas mãos apertavam com força o volante. Sua mente imaginando os lábios de Isabella. Praguejou, e encarou a estrada firmemente, talvez fosse melhor mesmo ela viver no internato.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Um<strong>

**E**dward Cullen caminhou pelo longo corredor, que dava ao seu escritório, acenando para alguns funcionários, que o cumprimentavam quando o viam.

Sua secretária Tânia estava esperando-o, em frente à porta de sua sala. Observou a mulher alta, de longas pernas, e cabelos loiro morango, rosto bonito e olhos azuis.

- Boa tarde Sr. Cullen.

- Srta. Denali. – falou sem nem olhar para ela. E continuou andando até sua sala.

- Teve um bom almoço?

-Excelente. – ela o seguiu até a sala, onde ele sentou atrás de sua grande mesa de tabaco escuro.

Toda sala era decorada em cores escuras e claras, algumas poltronas pretas e um sofá de dois lugares branco, havia uma imensa janela as suas costas que tinha uma excelente vista.

Ele tinha um pequeno bar em uma extremidade e na outra algumas prateleiras com alguns livros. Havia um banheiro também.

- Sr. Cullen, recebeu uma ligação durante o almoço. – ele parou de folhear os papéis e a encarou.

- Diga Srta. Denali. – ela folheou seu caderno de notas.

- Sim, foi da sua casa. Isabella ligou. – Edward largou os papéis e olhou para Tânia.

- Isabella? Houve algo?

- Bem, não. Ela só pediu para avisar que está voltando para casa. – ele piscou algumas vezes assentindo

- Tudo bem, pode ir.

- Sim senhor. Há a reunião com os Hale, será as três.

- Sim, obrigada.

Assim que a mulher saiu, ele encarou o vazio. Isabella iria voltar.

Desde os onze anos que não a via. Ele mandava presentes no aniversário dela, ou no natal, mais ela nunca vinha para casa, e ele não tinha coragem de convidar.

Fazia quase sete anos e ainda lembrava do beijo que trocaram no carro. Foi tão inocente, mais por que não tirava da cabeça?

Pegou o telefone e discou o número de casa. Tocou duas vezes a voz doce de Esme ecoou pelo fone.

- Residência dos Cullen.

- Você quer dizer do Cullen, só moro eu ai. – ela riu.

- Edward, seu bobo. – falou Esme rindo.

- Como vai, belezura. – ela riu de novo.

- Deixa Carlisle te ouvir. – ele riu.

- Estou dizendo alguma mentira?

- Claro que não. – ele riu de novo.

- Então, minha secretária acabou de me avisar que Isabella ligou.

- Isto não é maravilhoso querido, ela virá amanhã.

- Mesmo, e o que houve?

- Como assim?

- Bem faz sete anos, quase oito e ela nunca nos deu o ar da sua graça. – Esme riu.

- Bem ela disse que como vai fazer 18 ela não pode mais ficar no internato. E ela tem que ir para a faculdade, ela disse que foi aceita em várias. – ele sorriu.

- Que bom, ela disse em qual pretende ir?

- A daqui de Nova York.

- Aqui mesmo.

- Não é maravilhoso, ela morará conosco.

- Estupendo. – falou preocupado. Mais Esme parecia feliz demais, para perceber seus temores.

- Esme, ela disse a hora do seu vôo?

- Sim, meio dia.

- Certo, irei buscá-la.

Despediu-se de Esme e voltou a olhar seus papéis, mais não conseguia se concentrar. Como ela estaria? Será que tão bonita como quando criança, agora já era mulher, e isso o deixava nervoso.

Ouve uma batida na porta e voltou sua atenção para o trabalho.

Tânia introduziu os Hale, e deu inicio a reunião. Os gêmeos Hale tinham uma empresa de moda, e queriam que a "Cullen's publicit" fizesse a propaganda.

- Sr. Jasper e Rosalie Hale. – Edward se levantou e os cumprimentou.

Jasper era alto, com rosto anguloso, cabelos loiros curtos, Rosalie alta corpo cheio de curvas, pernas longas cabelos loiros e ambos tinham olhos azuis.

- Boa tarde, sou Edward Cullen. – ele se apresentou e apertou a mão dos dois e os convidou a sentar.

Passaram a tarde toda falando sobre a campanha deles. E como queriam expandir o negócio, que fora de sua mãe e agora iriam modernizar.

Edward os desejou boas vindas e colocou seu melhor publicitário para cuidar deles.

- Oh, o senhor não cuidara pessoalmente? – perguntou Rosalie, quando ele começou a discar o número de seu melhor publicitário.

- Infelizmente não. Minha enteada esta chegando de viagem, e terei que dar atenção a ela.

- Oh, necessita mesmo de sua atenção? – Edward não entendeu o porquê de a jovem loira estar interessada, mais deu de ombros.

- Não a vejo há algum tempo. Quero passar algum tempo com ela. – falou simplesmente e voltou a prestar atenção ao telefone.

Rosalie olhou Edward com cobiça. Ele era um dos homens mais importantes do país e realmente lindo. Mais parecia não se importar com sua beleza.

Já vira homens implorarem por alguns minutos do seu tempo. Enquanto Edward parecia nem notá-la. Bufou impaciente enquanto ele falava ao telefone e sentiu a mão de Jasper na sua.

- Comporte-se. – ele sussurrou e ela bufou.

Jasper era santo demais. Vivia para a companhia que sua mãe havia deixado para eles. Amava a companhia também, mais queria viver e se casar com um homem como Edward Cullen.

- Emmett estará aqui em um momento. – falou e Tânia entrou na sala servindo um café para eles. Enquanto se serviam Rosalie olhou para Edward.

- Então é casado?

- Não Srta. Hale.

- Me chame Rosalie. Então por que ainda cuida da sua enteada?

- Ela não tem ninguém, e é meu dever olhar por ela. – Rosalie sorriu animada, além de lindo era um homem maravilhoso.

- Você é muito gentil com a menina. Quantos anos ela tem, 5, 6? – Edward franziu o cenho.

- Dezoito na verdade.

- Oh, já é uma mulher. E por que precisa de você. Não pode se virar sozinha? – Edward a encarou com frieza.

- Não. – falou simplesmente e ela olhou para Jasper corada.

Ouve um toque no telefone de Edward e ele pediu um minuto para atender. Jasper olhou Rose bravo.

- Não se meta na vida dele.

- Eu só estava curiosa.

- Sim, mais guarde seus comentários para você mesmo. Cullen é importante para nossa companhia. – ela bufou e deu um gole em seu café.

- Diga para ele entrar. – falou Edward e a porta se abriu, revelando um homem alto e forte, ombros largos, e cabelos negros encaracolados, covinhas nas bochechas, os olhos sorrindo divertidos.

- Olá Cullen.

- Emmett que bom que pode vir tão rápido.

- Tudo para o chefão. – Edward sorriu e apertou a mão do colega.

- Quero lhe apresentar os Hale. Rosalie e Jasper.

- Como vão? – Emmett apertou a mão de Jasper e ficou babando em Rosalie que nem lhe deu atenção.

- Emmett gostaria que você se encarregasse pessoalmente dos Hale.

- Claro Edward. Devo fazer uma visita à empresa de vocês amanhã mesmo. – falou Emmett olhando os Hale que assentiram.

- Bem acho que já terminamos por hoje. Tudo que precisarem Emmett lhes providenciará, e qualquer dúvida, eu estarei à disposição. – ele apertou as mãos dos jovens e os levou até a porta.

Assim que eles saíram, pediu a Tânia para acompanhá-los até o estacionamento.

Rosalie caminhou ao lado do irmão tentando conter a irritação, a secretária de Edward, caminhava em silêncio ao lado deles.

Assim que chegaram ao carro, o motorista abriu a porta para os irmãos que adentraram a limusine, e esperou o carro sair do estacionamento antes de esbravejar.

- Você acredita nisso. Trocou-nos pela enteada.

- É a família dele Rose.

- Enteada não é família. Com certeza ele cuida da menina por caridade. – Jasper rolou os olhos.

- Rose sei que tinha esperanças com o Cullen. Mais a vida não é um conto de fadas. Ele não vai se apaixonar de repente por você. – ela bufou.

- E por que não? Eu não sou linda o suficiente para ele?

- E se ele já tiver alguém Rose? – ela fez uma careta.

- As revistas dizem que ele está solteiro desde a morte da esposa.

- Você sabia que ele era viúvo?

- Sim, mais ele me confundiu com a historia da enteada. As notícias nunca comentam da menina.

- Deve ser por que não vive com ele.

- E onde vive?

- Talvez em algum internato. Nós mesmo vivemos em um até nossos 16 anos. – ela fez uma careta.

- Verdade. Sabe podíamos convidar o Cullen para jantar em casa.

- Claro seria bom. Convide Emmett também.

- Por quê? – ela fez uma careta ao se lembrar do homem forte que não tirava os olhos dela. Ele era lindo tinha que admitir.

Mais era um simples empregado. Ela queria um homem poderoso. E Cullen estava em seus planos.

- Eu gostei dele.

- Eu não. O sujeitinho não se põe em seu lugar.

- Rosalie deixe de ser esnobe. – ela rolou os olhos e ficou a olhar o grande prédio do Cullen, que até de longe era visto.

Ela ainda seria a Sra. Cullen, dona de tudo aquilo, e esposa do homem mais cobiçado de Nova York. Ou não se chamaria Rosalie Hale.

Edward voltou para sua sala se jogando em uma poltrona. Emmett se serviu de uma dose de uísque e ofereceu uma a Edward que aceitou de bom grado.

- O que tens amigo? – Edward gemeu apertando a cabeça.

- Isabella ira voltar. – Emmett quase engasgou com a bebida.

- Por quê? Quer dizer depois de tantos anos. – ele suspirou pesadamente.

- Esme disse que ela ligou dizendo que com dezoito não era mais permitido ficar no internato. E sem contar que ela pretende fazer faculdade.

- Ah mais isso é bom.

- A faculdade de Nova York. – Emmett fez uma careta.

Apesar de serem só colegas, o único amigo de verdade que Edward tinha era Emmett MacCarty, eles só tinham a mesma idade. Ele trabalhava na empresa dos Cullen desde seus 18 anos.

Começou fazendo estágios, e depois faculdade mais sempre trabalhou na "Cullen's publicit", e acabou se tornando amigo de Edward, que sempre freqüentava a empresa quando seu pai ainda era vivo, e o ensinava a cuidar da empresa que no futuro seria sua.

- Você ainda pensa no que ouve no carro? – perguntou Emmett hesitante. E Edward suspirou.

- Ela só era uma menina assustada. Não deve ter sido nada demais. – Emmett assentiu.

- Claro chefe. Ela nem deve se lembrar.

- Exatamente.

- Mais e se ela se lembrar? – Edward soltou outro gemido e se afundou na cadeira.

- Isso esta me voltando louco. Ela é minha enteada e nada mais.

- Sim, ela necessita de seu amparo. Como pai. – assim que Emmett terminou de falar começou a rir.

- Qual a graça? – perguntou Edward irritado.

- Imaginá-lo como um pai. É estranho.

- Eu acreditava que podia ser como um pai para ela. Mais ela não me quis.

- Será que te culpava pela morte da mãe?

- Não acredito, pois na semana que ficou comigo, ela se agarrou muito a mim.

Edward sorriu lembrando de como ela dormia em seus braços. A pequena e indefesa Isabella. Ela precisava dele. Agora não sabia como se portar diante da mulher que chegaria a sua casa.

- Talvez você não devesse se preocupar antes do tempo. Quando ela chegar saberá como agir.

- Sim tem razão. Não vou deixar me levar por meus nervos. Amanhã verei Isabella e veremos o que acontece.

Edward dirigiu seu Aston Martin negro, pela ponte, deu uma breve olhada no relógio. Ainda era onze meia. Iria chegar ao aeroporto com tempo de sobra.

Apesar de prometer a si mesmo que ia deixar as preocupações para a hora em que a visse, não conseguiu trabalhar no dia seguinte, e nem o sono havia conseguido conciliar.

Resolvera até tirar o dia de folga, ou acabaria afundando a empresa, de tão nervoso e ausente que se sentia. Como ela estaria? Era a única pergunta que inundava sua mente, ela nunca lhe mandara uma foto, e nunca viera lhe visitar.

Talvez Emmett tivesse razão e ela lhe odiasse, lhe culpasse pela morte da mãe. Sentiu um nó na garganta, lembrar de Renée sempre lhe deprimia, a mulher sempre fora sua ruína.

Queria amor com ela, e só conseguiu que lhe desgraçasse a vida. Estacionou o carro, em frente ao aeroporto, e saiu do carro. Trancou com um _bip_ e foi para dentro.

Ainda tinha alguns minutos até a chegada dela, e foi tomar um café, talvez acalmasse seus nervos que estavam em frangalhos. Assim que ouviu o anúncio de que o avião de Londres acabara de pousar foi até a sala de espera, e aguardou ansioso.

Uma por uma, várias pessoas saíram pela porta com suas malas nas mãos, e todos sorriam ao ver algum conhecido. Edward estava distraído vendo um casal de namorados se reencontrando no aeroporto e trocando um longo beijo quando viu uma mulher vindo em sua direção.

Ela era baixa, com longos cabelos cor mogno que caiam em cacho até sua cintura, o rosto pálido em formato de coração era lindo, com um pequeno nariz arrebitado e lábios vermelhos cheios, os olhos castanhos com longos cílios.

O corpo pequeno e cheio de curvas andava sensualmente em sua direção, ela usava calças jeans justas que abraçavam suas coxas e botas de salto alto, assim como uma blusa branca colada ao corpo com um decote generoso.

- Ola tio Edward. – falou com voz doce e sensual, enquanto mordia o lábio.

- Isabella?


	3. Chapter 2

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Dois<strong>

**- I**sabella?

- Não mudou nada tio Edward. – falou com um sorriso maroto, observando os longos ombros, o peito forte, seus cabelos loiros penteados para trás, a barba por fazer que o deixava sexy, e seus olhos azuis penetrantes.

- Esta linda Isabella. – ela sorriu.

- Você também Edward. Não é de se jogar fora em. – ele riu sua risada rouca. E ela mordeu o lábio com força.

Ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos. Edward não esperava ver uma mulher sensual a sua frente. Imaginava a garotinha triste, mais não estava preparado para o que via agora.

Ficou um pouco nervoso quando ela se aproximou dele e escovou seus lábios em sua bochecha, sua boca correu até seu ouvido e ela o beijou, enquanto sussurrava.

- Estava tão ansiosa para lhe ver Edward. – ele engoliu em seco, sentindo seu corpo responder ao toque dela, e se afastou levemente.

- Eu também Isabella. – ela sorriu maliciosa, mais de repente mudou seu sorriso.

- E como esta Esme? – ele piscou algumas vezes, tentando afastar as reações que Isabella estava provocando nele.

- Bem. – ele pigarreou. – Muito bem. – ela sorriu, e assentiu ainda mordendo o lábio.

- Podemos ir? – ele assentiu rapidamente e olhou para o carrinho com as malas dela, e a ajudou.

Caminharam em silêncio, até o estacionamento, onde ele abriu a porta para ela, e foi até o porta-malas. Assim que terminou de colocar as malas ele seguiu até o banco do motorista, e sentou começando a guiar o carro para fora do estacionamento.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto o carro passava pela ponte. Edward apertava firmemente o volante e olhava para a estrada, sem olhá-la, mais sentia o olhar dela nele.

- Então Edward, você casou de novo? – ele desviou o olhar da estrada e encarou o rosto ansioso dela, e sorriu.

- Não. – ela mordeu o lábio, e ele reparou em como seus lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados, lábios feitos para beijar...

- Por que não? – a voz dela o fez acordar e olhar para a estrada.

- Eu decidi não cometer meus erros do passado. – ele a olhou de esguelha.

- Casar com minha mãe foi um erro? – ele negou.

- Não, os motivos pelo qual casamos foi um erro.

- E quais foram os motivos? – ele suspirou, sabia que ela um dia lhe faria essas perguntas.

- Ter uma família, não ser só.

- E amor?

- Nunca houve amor entre eu e Renée. Na verdade acho que o único homem que ela já amou foi Charlie. – ele a viu dando um pequeno sorriso.

- E o desejo? – ela perguntou de repente, e ele engasgou com a saliva.

- Como?

- Você a desejava? Sabe como mulher. – ele pensou sobre isso, e sim no começo a queria, mais com o tempo nem isso tinha mais.

- Isabella isso não é assunto para conversarmos. – ela sorriu travessa.

- Já sou mulher Edward, entendo dessas coisas. – ele a olhou sério.

- Já entende? – ela sorriu mordendo o lábio, e ele respirou fundo. – O que exatamente você entende?

- Bem, eu sei o que um homem e uma mulher fazem debaixo dos lençóis. E você fazia com Renée?

- Não vou falar sobre isso com você Isabella. – ela sorriu.

- Por quê?

- Por que faz parte da minha intimidade. – ela assentiu.

- Esta bem. Falaremos de outra coisa.

- Sobre o que? – ela lambeu os lábios.

- Você está muito gostoso sabia. – ele arregalou os olhos.

- Isabella! – ela riu e colocou a mão sobre a coxa dele, ele respirou fundo.

- E o que acha de mim Edward? – ele engoliu em seco.

- Você? – ela sorriu assentindo, enquanto passava a mão sobre a coxa dele, subindo e descendo.

- Sim, eu estou bonita?

- Eu não disse assim que te vi? – ele falou nervoso, e a mão dela começou a correr por dentro de suas coxas quase tocando seu membro que já começava a ficar rígido.

- Sim, mais eu quero saber se estou bonita, tipo bonitinha, ou do tipo que você quer agarrar. – ele engoliu em seco quando ela roçou um dedo sobre o zíper de sua calça.

- Por que isso é importante? – ela deu de ombros, e começou a brincar com o zíper dele.

- Eu acho muito importante. – ele apertou o volante com força e encarou a estrada.

- Você esta linda Isabella, muito atraente. – ela sorriu e se afastou recostando no banco.

- Obrigada. – ele assentiu sem olhá-la.

O resto do caminho ficaram em silêncio. Edward ainda não acreditava que ela o estava tocando a pouco, e agora o olhava como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- E como vai Esme e sua família? – Bella voltou a falar e ele a encarou, enquanto ela sorria e esperava ele falar. Balançou a cabeça, achando que tinha imaginado que ela o tocara a pouco, e resolveu falar.

- Bem, Carlisle e Esme ainda trabalham para mim. Alice acabou a escola e acredito que fará faculdade aqui em Nova York.

- Esplendido, terei uma amiga já. – ele sorriu.

- Sim, Alice é bem divertida. – ele sorriu ao lembrar da menina alegre e faladeira filha da sua fiel governanta.

- Me lembro dela. Ela era muito divertida. – Edward assentiu.

Isabella teve pouco contato com os Mansen. Quando ele se casara com Renée, Isabella havia ficado somente um mês na casa e quase nunca os visitava.

E mesmo depois da morte de Renée ela estava triste demais, para falar com a pequena espevitada que corria de um lado para o outro, sempre alegre.

Assim que estacionou o carro na gigante mansão, ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta para Bella, que sorriu revendo a antiga casa.

A mansão tinha três andares, e era no estilo colonial, com janelas por toda parte. E na imensa varanda a mulher de cabelos cor de mel, e sorriso materno acenou para eles.

Bella saiu do carro e correu até ela, que foi recebida com um abraço apertado, enquanto Edward entrava com as malas.

- Venha querida, deve estar faminta. Carl ajude Edward. – o homem de cabelos loiros claros, olhos azuis, e com rugas que indicavam certa idade, correu até Edward que sorriu agradecido.

Ambos levaram as malas para dentro. Subiram as escadas, e pararam no corredor.

- Que quarto Esme arrumou para Isabella? – perguntou Edward a Carlisle, e ele apontou para o quarto de frente para o seu. Edward ficou tenso, ao saber que ela dormiria tão perto, mais tentou ignorar e foi com Carlisle para dentro do quarto.

O quarto estava todo decorado em lilás e branco, havia uma cama de casal no centro, assim como uma escrivaninha, e algumas prateleiras. Duas portas que seriam o closet e o banheiro. O quarto era todo com moveis lilás e branco.

Eles deixaram as malas no chão, e Edward seguiu para seu próprio quarto. Seu quarto não era muito diferente do outro. Só era um pouco maior. Havia a cama no centro assim como as portas que davam no closet e no banheiro. A maior diferença eram as cores que se concentravam no tabaco e branco.

Sentou em uma das poltronas e desabotoou a camisa, massageou o pescoço e jogou a cabeça para trás. Essa menina mal havia chegado e já colocava seu juízo a prova.

Continuou de olhos fechados quando sentiu uma mão tocando seu peito, abriu os olhos e ofegou ao vê-la tão perto e tocando, seu corpo estremeceu.

- Isabella? – ela sorriu travessa.

- Realmente você está gostoso Edward!

- O que faz aqui? – ela mostrou um copo com a bebida âmbar.

- Esme disse que toma uma dose de uísque sempre que chega. E me oferecei para trazer. – ele assentiu e ela se afastou e lhe entregou o copo.

Ele a viu caminhar pelo quarto, olhando suas coisas. Tocou os livros, e foi até a cama deitando nela, e o olhou.

- O que está pensado? – ele perguntou e ela sorriu.

- Por que nunca me ligou? – ele pigarreou.

- Oh, bem, eu achei que você não queria me ver. – ela sorriu travessa e se deitou ficando de barriga pra baixo e o olhando.

- Por quê? – ele se moveu desconfortável.

-Isabella, temos mesmo que falar sobre isso? – ela riu.

- Está com vergonha. Ou melhor, você me odiou e por isso nunca me convidou a vir. – ele negou.

- Claro que não. Eu lhe disse que essa sempre seria sua casa.

- Mais eu não tinha lhe beijado quando você me ofereceu a sua casa.

- O convite sempre esteve de pé. – ela mordeu o lábio.

- Pena não ter dito antes. – ele fechou os olhos e quando abriu ela estava se aproximando dele.

- Sabia que minha técnica com beijos melhorou muito desde a última vez? – ele a encarou com os olhos arregalados.

- Como? – ela mordeu o lábio e sorriu maliciosa.

- Eu pratiquei.

- Com quem?

- Meu namorado.

- Tem um namorado? – ela sorriu e sentou no braço da poltrona em que ele estava.

- Eu tinha. Mais terminei com ele quando sai do internato.

- Por quê?

- O que?

- Por que terminou com seu namorado? – ela deu de ombros.

- Vou para a faculdade. E ter um namorado não é legal. Sabe eu posso cair na tentação. – ela falou encarando a boca dele e ele lambeu os lábios secos.

Pensamentos da boca sensual dela na sua, assolavam sua mente, e estava difícil pensar com coerência.

- Isabella, acho melhor você sair. Eu vou tomar banho. – ela assentiu e se levantou ele a imitou e caminharam juntos para a porta.

- Sabe Edward, se eu te beijasse agora não seria com antes.

- Por que esta fazendo isso?

- Isso o que? – ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio.

- Me provocando. – ela riu e tocou o peito dele ainda nu.

- E por que não. Você é um homem lindo, e eu o acho muito atraente. – a mão dela tocou sua barriga e ele ofegou.

- Sou muito velho. – ela sorriu maliciosa.

- Não Edward. Isso é que eu gosto em você, tem tanto para ensinar. – ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dele e depois escovou os lábios nos dele.

- E eu estou ávida por aprender.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

><p><strong> Capitulo Três<strong>

**- E** eu estou ávida por aprender.

Assim que ela disse essas palavras saiu do quarto o deixando zonzo. O que ela pretendia? deixá-lo louco? Pois estava conseguindo.

Apoiou a cabeça contra a porta e suspirou pesadamente. Afastou-se e começou a se despir indo para o banho. Assim que a água morna caiu sobre seu corpo nu se sentiu relaxado.

Mais a voz dela não saia da sua cabeça.

_"E eu estou ávida por aprender."_

E ele queria ensinar?

Não, não podia nem cogitar a idéia. Ela era uma menina ainda. Filha da sua falecida esposa. Ele lhe devia respeito, mesmo que ela o deixasse louco.

Lavou o corpo tentando evitar pensar nela, e assim que saiu vestiu uma camiseta e uma calça de moletom sem cueca. Sempre se vestia assim.

Saiu do quarto, estava quase na hora do jantar e se via faminto. Entrou na cozinha e sorriu para Esme.

- Olá querido.

- Oi beleza. – ela riu baixinho e ele se sentou no banco da bancada e ficou a observando cozinhar.

- O que teremos para jantar?

- Hoje será um jantar especial.

- Por quê? – ela rolou os olhos.

- Por causa de Isabella.

- Oh, sim. Será que devo me trocar? – falou olhando para sua roupa.

- Para mim está ótimo. – ouviu a voz que o estava o atormentando e virou-se ao ver Isabella encostada na porta, usando uma bermuda curtinha que deixava suas coxas a mostra e uma camisa grande.

- Não sabia que teríamos um jantar especial. – ela falou se aproximando deles e ele engoliu em seco.

- Claro que sim querida. Temos que comemorar a sua volta. – ela sorriu e olhou para Edward, que se levantou de repente.

- Vou para a sala beber algo. Quando estiver pronto me chame.

- Claro querido. – assim que ele saiu de lá se sentiu mais leve, menos tenso.

Pegou uma dose de uísque no bar, e se sentou no sofá sorvendo um gole e depois fechando os olhos. Sentiu mãos em seu peito por dentro da camiseta, e lábios em sua orelha. Abriu os olhos e a respiração doce soprou em seu ouvido.

- Algum problema Edward? – ele estremeceu e jogou a cabeça para trás. O que foi má idéia, pois a língua dela começou a sugar seu pescoço.

- O que quer de mim Isabella? – ela riu contra sua pele.

- Já disse Edward. Estou ávida para conhecer como é um homem de verdade. – ele se afastou um pouco, e virou a encarando.

- Como? – ela riu e foi para o sofá e sentou no colo dele.

- Eu quero conhecer um homem.

- Não pode estar me pedindo isso.

- Por que não. – ela passou as mãos pelo pescoço dele, e roçou a bunda em sua ereção e o ouvir gemer e praguejar. – Sei que me quer.

- Sou homem Isabella. Iria querer qualquer uma que se esfregasse em mim. – para a surpresa dele ela sorriu.

- Que bom que sou eu então. – ela beijou seu queixo, mais saiu de cima dele quando ouviu passos.

- Já está pronto. – falou Esme sorrindo para Isabella e Edward, ele respirou fundo a encarando.

- Já estamos indo. Venha Edward.

- Um minuto. – ele falou rouco e ela sorriu olhando para sua calça, onde podia ver que ele estava muito excitado.

Ela sorriu mais e se afastou indo para a sala de jantar. Quando ele se sentiu mais calmo, foi para a sala onde Bella estava na cadeira ao seu lado, de onde se sentaria. E com um suspiro tomou seu lugar. Jantaram em silêncio, Esme os acompanhou junto com Carlisle.

Alice havia saído com um namorado, mais sempre que estava os acompanhava também. Por não ter ninguém, Edward os considerava da família, e eles sentiam o mesmo por ele.

Assim que acabaram, Esme levou café e Edward foi para a sala tomar uma dose de conhaque. Esme e Carlisle foram se deitar. E ele não viu Isabella.

Aliviado por ela o deixar em paz, foi para seu quarto, e deitou na cama. Estava cansado, ela o estava deixando exausto, não sabia como agir ou o que pensar.

Ela o deixava louco, e parecia saber disso. Mesmo que tenha dito que qualquer mulher o excitaria, sabia que era mentira. Ela o excitava só de olhar para ele, e isso o estava voltando louco.

Foi até o banheiro escovar os dentes, e logo em seguida dormir. Acordou de manhã com o despertador e foi se arrumar. Vestiu o terno cinza com a grava azul listrada e penteou os cabelos.

Desceu as escadas e encontrou Esme na cozinha servindo o café.

- Bom dia beleza. – ela soltou uma risadinha.

- Bom dia querido. Dormiu bem?

- Sim e você.

- Bem. – mal acabou de falar Alice apareceu à mesa. Edward sorriu a pequena menina de cabelos curtos repicados, e feições pequenas que a faziam parecer uma fada, os olhos azuis como de Carlisle brilharam quando viram Edward.

- Olá irmãozão.

- Bom dia pequena. – ela sorriu e sentou ao lado dele, e tomou o café que a mãe servia. Eles conversaram sobre amenidades.

- Então pequena, quando vai ser o seu aniversário? – Edward perguntou em determinado momento.

- Mês que vem. – falou animada e ele riu.

- Acredita Edward. Que ela prefere sair com os amigos. – Edward sorriu e afagou os cabelos de Alice que resmungou.

- É normal Esme, ela já é uma mulher. – Esme fez biquinho, e Edward sorriu.

- Mamãe, eu ainda quero fazer um bolinho com vocês. – Esme suspirou e abraçou a filha.

- Tudo bem, mais o de Bella temos que fazer uma festa. Já que será o primeiro aniversario dela aqui.

- Por mim tudo bem. – falou Edward.

- Oh, eu posso organizar? – Edward sorriu.

- Claro, desde que sua mãe fique de olho em você. – ela colocou as mãos na cintura indignada.

- Por quê?

- Eu ainda lembro da festa que fez pro meu aniversario Alice. – ela corou de leve.

- A culpa não foi minha. Eu só disse ao bufe que seria legal uma estatua de gelo com o seu rosto. Não sabia que iam levar a serio e fazer aquela coisa gigantesca.

- Emmett quebrou a perna. – Alice riu.

- Quem mandou não olhar por onde anda. – eles riram e continuaram comendo.

- Que seja. Já lhe disse qual será seu presente. – falou animado e Alice começou a quicar na cadeira.

- O que é? O que é? O que é?

- O que você vive dizendo que sua vida seria perfeita se tivesse um?

- Não.

- Sim.

- OMG eu te amo irmãozão.

- O que é? – perguntou Esme confusa.

- Um carro. – saltitou Alice e Edward riu.

- Edward não podemos.

- Claro que sim. Eu darei um a Bella, e acho justo dar um a Alice.

- Mais Edward...

-Nada de mais. Já encomendei, chegara no dia do aniversário dela.

- Ah eu te amo Edward. – ele riu e se levantou.

- Bem sinto deixa-las. Mais já deu minha hora. – ele se despediu de ambas e foi para o jardim, onde Carlisle já o esperava com o carro.

- Bom dia amigo.

- Bom dia Edward.

- Por que não foi tomar café conosco?

- Eu já havia tomado, e queria dar uma olhada no carro.

- Carlisle não acha que está na hora de se aposentar?

- Não Edward, sou jovem ainda. – Edward riu e entrou no carro. Carlisle foi para o banco do motorista.

- Sabe que o tratarei igual quando se aposentar não é? – Carlisle riu enquanto dirigia para fora da casa.

- Claro que sei Edward. Mais eu adoro dirigir. E ficaria triste se me tirasse isso.

- Esta bem, esta bem. Não esta mais aqui quem falou. – eles sorriram.

- Parece que ouvi gritos dentro da casa. – Edward sorriu.

- Eu contei a Alice o que ia lhe dar de presente.

- Edward não devia.

- Nem comece, eu não falo mais da sua aposentadoria, e você me deixa mimar minha irmãzinha. – Carlisle sorriu.

- Está bem rapaz, temos um trato.

O resto do caminho foram falando sobre amenidades e assim que chegaram, Edward foi direto para sua sala. Tânia o esperava com a agenda do dia, e depois de saber seus compromissos e ver que não tinha reuniões pela manhã pediu que ela chamasse Emmett até sua sala.

Afundou-se em sua cadeira, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. O que faria. A garota o estava deixando doido, e temia que pudesse piorar que ele não conseguisse se segurar mais e a agarrasse. Ouviu o telefone tocando e o atendeu ouvindo a secretária dizer que Emmett já estava ali.

- Mande o entrar. E não quero ser interrompido. – assim que colocou o telefone no gancho seu grande amigo entrou pela porta.

- Bom dia chefe.

- Emmett.

- Ouve algo?

- Sim, Isabella. – Emmett sorriu.

- Vai ser uma conversa longa? Pois tenho que ir aos Hale.

- Não foi ontem?

- Não eles ligaram desmarcando. Dizendo que queriam preparar melhor o ambiente para mim.

- A que horas você vai?

- As dez. – ele assentiu, e Emmett sentou na cadeira em frente a Edward. – O que houve Edward?

- Ela esta louca Emmett.

- Como?

- Ela tentou me seduzir. – Emmett arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Qual é Edward. Ela só tem o que 17. O que ela fez?

- Ela disse com todas as letras que homens mais velhos são ótimos. E que esperava que eu a ensinasse.

- PQP. Sério mesmo? – Edward passou as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente.

- O que eu faço Emmett?

- Ela está gostosa?

- Emmett!

- O que? Se ela estiver feia, pula fora. Agora se estiver gostosa aproveita.

- Valeu pelo conselho.

- Foi de graça chefe.

- Emmett ta doido. Ela é filha da minha falecida esposa. Não é certo.

- Por quê? Você nem amava Renée.

- Isso não é desculpa. E se eu comparar as duas?

- Elas são parecidas? Digo fisicamente. – ele negou.

- Não. Renée era loira você lembra. Já Isabella, é morena e sensual, e esta me deixando louco. – Emmett riu, mais parou ao ver a cara de Edward.

- Desculpa chefe. Mais eu acho que você devia aproveitar.

- Eu não sei. – ele se levantou e pegou uma dose de uísque no bar e serviu uma dose a Emmett.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Quando o telefone tocou e Edward pegou o fone e ouviu a voz de Tânia.

- Sim?

- Tem uma menina aqui. Diz ser sua amiga. – Edward franziu o cenho.

- Ela tem hora marcada?

- Não.

- Então a mande marcar hora. Eu disse que não queria ser interrompido. – falou aborrecido.

- Eu já disse. Mais ela diz que para ela você fará uma exceção. – Edward ficou confuso, e suspirou.

- Qual o nome Srta. Denali?

- Isabella Swan.

- Mande a entrar. Ah e Isabella pode sempre ser atendida por mim. – falou autoritário, e pareceu que sua secretária ficou brava.

- Sim senhor. – ele colocou o telefone no gancho e o olhou para Emmett nervoso.

- Isabella está aqui.

- Agora? – ele assentiu. A porta se abriu e ele ofegou ao vê-la em uma mini saia jeans e um baby look preta colada ao corpo, e um tamanco alto.

- Olá Edward.

- Bom dia Isabella. – ela sorriu e encarou Emmett. Que olhava suas pernas.

- Quem é seu amigo?

- Emmett MacCarty. Prazer. – ela sorriu e apertou a mão dele.

- Olá Emmett. Será que você poderia me dar licença para falar com Edward.

- Claro.

- Emmett. – Edward o chamou nervoso, mais Emmett sorriu.

- Não se preocupe Edward. Eu tenho a reunião com os Hale. – ele bufou enquanto o amigo já abria a porta.

- Traidor, esta demitido.

- Falou chefinho. – Edward o viu sair e mexer a boca sussurrando "Gostosa", e rolou os olhos.

Edward suspirou e sentou na cadeira atrás da mesa e assim que a porta fechou Isabella sorriu e foi até ele. E segurou sua gravata enquanto sorria maliciosa.

- Agora será todo meu Edward.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Quatro<strong>

**- A**gora será todo meu Edward. – ele engoliu em seco, e ela sorriu e sentou em seu colo.

- Isabella o que veio fazer aqui? – ela mordeu o lábio.

- Continuar o que começamos ontem.

- Não começamos nada ontem. – ela sorriu travessa.

- Talvez eu deva refrescar sua memória. – e rebolou no colo dele, o fazendo praguejar baixinho.

- Isabella!

- Pelo jeito você já lembrou. – ela riu e ele fechou os olhos.

- Por que esta fazendo isso? – ele rosnou e ela sorriu e lambeu seu pescoço.

- Por que eu te quero. – ele gemeu, e ela sorriu e sugou sua pele.

- Quer me deixar louco.

- Exatamente Edward. Louco por mim. – ele já estava sua vontade era jogar as coisas da sua mesa e fodê-la sobre sua mesa de trabalho, até ela perder as forças e ele saciar esse desejo que só crescia nele.

Jogou a cabeça para trás em abandono, mais a boca dela explorava sua garganta e jugular. E ele gemeu sentindo o ardor do desejo crescer dentro dele. Ele a segurou pelos ombros e ela o olhou travessa.

- O que você faz comigo menina? – ela riu e enlaçou o pescoço dele.

- Não sou mais menina Edward. Já sou mulher. – ela sorriu e roçou os lábios nos dele, como da primeira vez, só que dessa vez ela lambeu seu lábio o puxando contra os dentes.

Ele gemeu e sem se conter mais a agarrou de encontro ao corpo, suas mãos apertando sua cintura em uma leve caricia sensual, ele lambeu o lábio dela que gemeu e levou as mãos para os cabelos dele, agarrando os fios dourados e puxando a boca dele para a sua.

Eles deram um beijo calmo, só pressionando os lábios. Mais para ela era pouco que moveu sua língua para o lábio dele, lambendo seu lábio inferior.

Ele gemeu e ela mergulhou a língua em sua boca. O contato das línguas os fez estremecer, e sem se conter mais ele a abraçou com força, e sugou a língua dela. A tomando por inteiro.

A língua dela brincava com a dele, o envolvendo no prazer de sentir a boca quente contra a sua. Ele finalmente estava se rendendo. Finalmente havia desistido de lutar contra o desejo que o estava ameaçando explodir.

A boca dela, era sensual e muito convidativa. Assim como seu corpo cheio de curvas. Os seios túmidos estavam pressionados contra seu peito e o fizeram gemer. Ela rebolou contra sua ereção e a ânsia de jogá-la contra a mesa possuir seu corpo, se fez maior.

Mais também lhe trouxe um pouco de consciência e isso o fez se afastar. Ela o encarou confusa, mais ele nada disse só levantou da cadeira a empurrando do seu colo. Ela sentou-se na beirada de sua mesa e o encarou emburrada.

- O que foi?

- Não podemos. – ele falou serio, e ela sorriu se aproximando.

- Edward, eu não quero que se case comigo. Não precisa se preocupar, eu só quero me divertir.

- É errado Isabella. – falou andando de um lado para o outro. Não podia encará-la ou a agarraria em cima da mesa. Maldita mesa. Pensou tentando afastar as idéias da mente.

- Por quê? – ela ficou brava e ele suspirou exasperado, por que ela não entendia?

- Eu fui casado com sua mãe.

- Você não a amava. Ou amava? – ele parou de andar e a encarou.

- Não.

- Então por quê? – ele suspirou e caminhou até ela.

- Eu e você sabemos. Mais o que os outros vão pensar. Eu e minha enteada. Se enroscando nos lençóis. Isso é errado de várias formas. – ela sorriu e saiu da mesa e ficou de frente para ele e o abraçou pele pescoço.

- Ninguém precisa saber. – falou o encarando e ele a olhou em choque.

- Isabella... – ela o beijou, agarrando seus cabelos, e sugando sua língua. Ele gemeu em sua boca e ela se afastou dando um selinho nos lábios dele.

- Edward, eu já disse eu te acho gostoso, e só quero me divertir. Não precisamos fazer disso um grande caso. Só eu e você, ninguém precisa saber.

Ele a encarou sem nada dizer. Ela o estava oferecendo sexo, simples e puro sexo. Ainda parecia errado. Mais oh como a queria. Agora mesmo estava difícil controlar seu desejo. E a ânsia de tocá-la.

Ele ficou tanto tempo perdido no que queria e o que desejava, ou o que era certo. Quando a voz dela o tirou de seu conflito interior.

- Façamos o seguinte. Você pensa no que eu te disse. E se quiser vá ao meu quarto à noite. – ela sorriu e deu mais um selinho nele.

E saiu em direção a porta. Ele reparou no corpo dela, sua atenção caindo nos quadris dela, que rebolavam enquanto andava e imaginou aquela linda bundinha... Afastou os pensamentos, e suspirou pesadamente. Antes de sair ela se virou e o encarou já com a mão na maçaneta.

- Ah Edward.

- Sim?

- Eu durmo nua.

Assim que ela saiu da sala ele fechou os olhos, e sua mente se inundou de imagens. O corpo dela nu enroscado nos lençóis brancos.

Seus mamilos deviam ser rosados. Sua pele cremosa, e seu gosto... Praguejou afastando os pensamentos. E suspirou pesadamente.

Ele estava ficando louco. Não podia nem considerar essa hipótese. Ele não iria, e ela veria que ele não queria e iria parar com os ataques.

Sim. Isso era o certo. Decidiu voltando para sua mesa e se concentrando no trabalho.

Emmett adentrou o escritório de Jasper Hale que lhe sorriu e pediu à secretária que lhes trouxesse um café. Apertou a mão do homem que sorria amigável.

- Como vai Sr. MacCarty.

- Bem Sr. Hale. Mais prefiro Emmett. – Jasper sorriu.

- Se é assim. Chame-me Jasper. – eles sorriram e Jasper ofereceu a cadeira de frente a sua mesa.

- Obrigada por ter vindo.

- Faz parte do meu trabalho. Se conhecermos a empresa, conseguimos fazer um trabalho melhor.

- É o que espero. Colocar a "Moden Hale's" no mapa. – Emmett sorriu.

- É o que faremos. – alguém bateu a porta e Jasper mandou entrar. Era a secretária com o café e junto dela vinha Rosalie, em toda sua beleza trajando um vestido vermelho colado ao corpo que lhe batia nos joelhos e tinha um grande decote quadrado.

- Olá irmãozinho.

- Rosalie. Emmett já chegou para a visita. – ela deu uma breve olhada em Emmett que a admirava maravilhado com sua beleza. Mais ela deu um simples sorriso e o ignorou.

- Olá. Pensei que o Sr. Cullen acabaria vindo.

- Não se preocupe Srta. Hale. Eu sou um dos melhores nesse ramo, e mesmo assim tudo passara por Edward antes de ser aprovado.

- Claro, claro. Vamos logo com essa visita. – falou entediada e Jasper suspirou.

- Sim vamos. Emmett?

- Ok.

Os Hale mostraram toda a companhia a Emmett, que anotava o estilo de moda com que trabalhavam. E quais seus vínculos de publicidade, e se tinham slogan.

Já era fim de tarde, quando ele se despedia de Jasper. Para sua infelicidade a loira, havia se retirado logo no começo da visita.

O que foi bom, pois duvidava que conseguisse se concentrar com ela por perto. Sua indiferença era esmagadora. Mais mesmo assim se ela estivesse por perto se sentia nervoso como uma criança.

- Desculpe por Rosalie. – falou Jasper mais uma vez e Emmett assentiu.

- Não se preocupe Jasper. Não precisava os dois estarem presentes. Só um já bastava. – Jasper assentiu mais calmo.

- Ela é impossível às vezes. Cismou que quer o Cullen. – Emmett riu.

- Bem acho que com Edward ela não tem muita chance. – Jasper franziu o cenho.

- Por quê? Ele está comprometido? – Emmett teve vontade de falar que sim. Mais Edward ficaria furioso.

- Não. Mais desde a morte da esposa se afasta das mulheres que querem compromisso. E sua irmã não tem jeito de um simples caso. – Jasper sorriu.

- Sim ela não tem jeito para isso.

- E acho que é só isso que ele procura em mulheres. Sempre que a coisa se torna séria ele termina. – Jasper suspirou.

- Obrigada Emmett. Agora só espero convencer Rosalie que o Sr. Cullen é impossível para ela. – sorriu para Jasper e terminou de se despedir.

Assim que Emmett saiu da empresa suspirou, encarando o grande prédio espelhado. Duvidava que a loira mudasse de idéia. Ela parecia do tipo determinada. Só esperava que ela não sofresse.

Pois agora com a chegada da enteada de Edward. Ela não tinha a mínima chance.

Edward passou o resto do dia em conflito. Sua mente lhe dizia uma coisa. Mais seu corpo ansiava por outra. E não sabia o que fazer.

Queria jogar tudo para o auto. E tê-la só para si. Mais o que isso implicaria? Depois de dormir com ela estaria perdido. Sabia disso, e isso o preocupava.

A beijar já o estava voltando louco.

Imagina tocar seu corpo.

Não, não iria. Iria se manter o mais longe possível do quarto dela. Sim era o certo a fazer.

Já decidido voltou a trabalhar ficando na empresa até ser bem tarde. Foi de táxi para casa, pois tinha dispensado Carlisle não sabendo que horas iria para casa.

Quando entrou na casa já era tarde e com sorte todos dormiam. Mais viu luz na cozinha e foi para lá. Sorriu ao ver Esme que lia uma revista.

- Acordada até essa hora? – ela deu um sorriso.

- Boa noite querido. – ele sorriu e lhe beijou a testa.

- Boa noite beleza. Por que ainda está acordada. – ela deu de ombros.

- Não estava com sono, e esta revista é ótima. – ele sorriu.

- Eu já cheguei à segurança, vá dormir antes que Carlisle venha tirar satisfações comigo. – ela riu baixinho.

- Sentimos sua falta no jantar. – ele abaixou o olhar.

- Mesmo?

- Sim, - ela falou pegando algo no microondas e entregando a ele um sanduíche. – Isabella principalmente.

- Isabella? – ele perguntou curioso, enquanto se sentava e começava a comer.

Esme sempre fazia esse tipo de coisa, quando sabia que ele chegaria tarde. Preparava-lhe um lanche e ficava esperando por ele, e lhe fazia companhia. A sentia como uma mãe, e por isso a amava e a sua família.

- Sim. Ela quase não comeu. Alice também ficou chateada claro. – ele sorriu, mais afastou o olhar para seu lanche. Será que ela ainda esperava por ele?

Não, o fato de ele ter chegado tarde, iria lhe mostrar que não estava interessado.

Comeu o resto do lanche rapidamente. E deu boa noite a Esme e subiu para seu quarto. Parou em frente à porta de Isabella e chegou a tocar a maçaneta.

Mais praguejou e se afastou. Não, não podia. E não iria, ela ainda era menina, e ele um homem adulto pelo amor de Deus, ele devia ser o responsável. Não colaborar com as loucuras dessa menina.

Entrou em seu próprio quarto. E ascendeu a luz enquanto tirava a gravata e o palitó, os jogou em aos pés da cama, quando viu o lençol de mover.

- Edward? – a voz sonolenta dela soou no quarto, e ela se levantou deixando o lençol escorregar revelando seu corpo.

Oh Deus, ela realmente dormia nua!


	6. Chapter 5

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Cinco<strong>

**- E**dward? – a voz sonolenta dela soou no quarto, e ela se levantou deixando o lençol escorregar revelando seu corpo.

Oh Deus, ela realmente dormia nua!

- Isabella o que faz aqui? – ela esfregou os olhos e ele suspirou vendo seus seios descobertos, era como imaginava, brancos com mamilos rosados. Olhou para o outro lado sentindo o desconforto na virilha.

- Isabella? – chamou de novo já que ela não respondia.

- Você demorou. – ela murmurou e de repente sorriu se levantando mais, e se aproximou dele ficando de joelhos.

- Isabella. – falou rouco olhando seu corpo nu, e com a respiração pesada se aproximou dela. – Deve sair. – ela andou de joelhos até ficar bem próxima e o pegou pela gola da camisa e roçou os lábios nos dele.

- Edward. – ela sussurrou e desceu a boca para o seu pescoço, soltou a camisa e começou a desabotoá-la, ele a olhava com os olhos negros de desejo.

- Devia ir para seu quarto. – ele tentou convencê-la, mais as mãos dela em seu corpo, o faziam esquecer de tudo.

- Nós dois sabemos que você não quer isso. – ele estremeceu quando ela apertou seu membro e gemeu rouco.

- Por favor, Isabella. – ela sorriu e o abraçou, seus seios pressionados contra seu peito, o deixou mais excitado e ele a abraçou contra seu corpo, passando as mãos por suas curvas.

- Edward. – ela gemeu arqueando o corpo contra o seu, e ele a apertou com força e a beijou.

Sua boca a devorava em um beijo profundo e quente, e a sentiu se arrepiar com a caricia da língua dele na sua. As mãos dela estavam tão ávidas quanto as suas por tocar e ela começou a deitar o puxando para cima dela.

Ele gemeu quando seu membro se contorceu ao sentir o calor dela que mesmo sob sua calça, podia sentir como ela estava quente e úmida.

Ele afastou a boca da dela, e começou a beijar seu pescoço e a descer beijos por seu ombro, passou a língua entre o vão dos seios, e ela estremeceu sob suas mãos.

- Oh Deus. – o grito dela, o fez ficar mais quente e sem se conter mais sugou os mamilos rosados, a sugando e lambendo, suas mãos tocando tudo que alcançava.

- Oh Edward. – ela gemeu quando seus dedos roçaram sua intimidade e seu dedo deslizou por suas dobras. Moveu seu dedo dentro dela, e pressionou o clitóris com o polegar.

O corpo dela todo tremia diante de suas mãos e sua boca, e ele sentia seu pênis cada vez mais rijo contra as calças. Ele se sentia perdido, aquele corpo perfeito doce estava totalmente a sua mercê.

O desejo estava nublando sua mente, vê-la se contorcer e gemer sob suas caricias o estava voltando louco, acrescentou mais um dedo dentro dela, e tentou ir mais profundamente quando sentiu que algo o impedia.

Parou de beijá-la e toca-la, enquanto ela estremecia quase alcançando seu prazer, e ela o olhou confusa.

- O que foi Edward? – ele estava atônito. Ela disse que teve namorado.

- Isabella, você é virgem? – ele a viu se enrubescer e morder o lábio.

- O que isso importa Edward? – ele se afastou dela.

- É melhor você ir para seu quarto Isabella.

- Não. – ela disse firme. Ele a olhou serio e ela ficou de frente para ele, seu corpo nu cheio de curvas deliciosas, e ele olhou nos olhos dela.

- Isabella, por favor. – viu que seu lábio tremia e a puxou para seu colo e a cobriu com um lençol e a abraçou.

- Pequena, por favor.

- Você não me quer? – ele fechou os olhos, e suspirou.

- Oh sim, não sabe o quanto.

- Então o que... – ele não a deixou terminar e a beijou, ela o abraçou correspondendo ao beijo, que era calmo e terno, ele só sentia o sabor dos lábios dela, da sua língua quente que sugava a dele com avidez. Ele parou o beijo e a encarou serio.

- Eu não posso me deitar com você Isabella.

- Por que eu sou virgem? – ele sorriu e afagou o rosto dela.

- Seria errado.

- Eu quero que seja o primeiro. – ele suspirou e colocou uma mexa do cabelo dela e colocou atrás de sua orelha.

- Isso é muito pra mim... – ela fechou a cara e começou a se levantar.

- Tudo bem, eu dormirei com qualquer um, e depois eu volto para sua cama. – ele arregalou os olhos enquanto ela se enrolava no lençol e começava a se afastar e se levantou a puxando de encontro ao peito.

- Você é totalmente absurda Isabella.

- Por que. Se você não me quer por ser virgem, eu vou resolver a situação. – ela o olhava desafiante e ele suspirou.

- Ah minha pequena. – ele sussurrou contra os cabelos dela.

O que ela estava fazendo com ele. Ele não podia nem cogitar a idéia de outro homem a tocando. Por algum motivo doido, ele sentia que precisava que ela fosse dele.

- Edward. – olhou para baixo onde ela o encarava, e suspirou e escovou os lábios nos dela.

- Pequena, me prometa que não vai sair por ai agarrando ninguém? – ela riu baixinho e o abraçou pelo pescoço, ele a segurou pela cintura e a ergueu para seus rosto ficarem próximos.

- Você é o único que eu quero agarrar. – ele sorriu torto e a levou para cama.

- Vou tomar um banho. Seria melhor você ir para seu quarto.

- Vai me rejeitar de novo? – ele suspirou, e a deitou na cama ficando sobre ela.

- Prometo que não. Mais não vamos fazer nada hoje.

- Por quê?

- Isabella, por favor. Hoje não. – ela suspirou.

- Mais vai acontecer. Algum dia? – ele sorriu.

- Claro só que hoje eu estou cansado. E será sua primeira vez, não quero que seja assim. – ela sorriu e puxou o rosto dele para um beijo urgente e cheio de desejo. Ele se afastou dela sorrindo e levantou da cama.

- Melhor ir para seu quarto agora.

- Ah me deixe dormir aqui? – ele a encarou e sorriu ao vê-la fazendo um biquinho.

- Promete se comportar.

- Sim.

- Esta bem. Vou tomar banho, e, por favor, vista algo. – ele foi para o banheiro e deixou a água fria cair em seu corpo que estava ardendo.

Essa menina ainda ia matá-lo. Vê-la nua em sua cama, se oferecendo para ele, era mais que um homem pudesse suportar. Seu corpo ainda ardia para senti-la, para mergulhar no seu calor.

Mais saber que ela era virgem, e queria que ele fosse seu primeiro homem, o preocupou. Ele havia ficado decepcionado quando ela disse que entendia dessas coisas. Mais saber que ela ainda tinha sua pureza e queria que ele tirasse isso parecia tão errado.

Desligou o chuveiro com milhões de duvidas em sua cabeça, mais nenhuma seria resolvida agora. Enrolou-se na toalha e foi para o quarto.

Ela estava deitada na cama às mãos atrás da cabeça e os olhos fechados, e usava apenas a parte de cima do seu pijama, as pernas nuas e virou de costas para ela. Não era isso que ele tinha em mente quando mandara ela se vestir.

Tirou a toalha e vestiu as calças do pijama, e secou os cabelos. Virou-se quando ouviu uma risadinha, e ela estava deitada apoiada no cotovelo o encarando.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo. – ela mordeu o lábio.

- Sabia que você tem uma bundinha linda. – ele rolou os olhos e foi até a cama.

- A sua também é linda. – ele provocou e ela riu.

- Obrigada. – ele se deitou e ela se aconchegou em seu peito, ele a abraçou.

- Sabe quando eu disse para se vestir não era para vestir minha roupa. – ela riu.

- Eu deixei a minha em meu quarto.

- Então veio para cá nua?

- Sim.

- E se alguém te visse. Você havia dito que era um segredo entre nós. – ela virou para poder ver seu rosto.

- Já era tarde, e eu ouvi Esme na cozinha. Não tinha perigo algum. Mais por que se incomoda tanto com minha roupa.

- Por que você não esta usando nada por baixo. – ela sorriu travessa.

- Essa é a idéia. – ele rolou os olhos.

- Você prometeu se comportar. – ela mordeu o lábio.

- Você não pode culpar uma garota por tentar. – ele riu e roçou os lábios nos dela.

- Boa noite pequena. – falou e apagou a luz, e sentiu os lábios dela em sua garganta.

- Boa noite Edward.

Ele sentiu-se quente, pegando fogo na verdade. Um calor que subia por todo seu corpo. Mais era mais forte em certo ponto de seu corpo.

Na verdade era molhado, e bom muito bom. E estava em seu membro, dando lhe prazer, o deixando cada vez mais rígido, cada vez mais duro.

Ele abriu os olhos de repente, gemeu e praguejou. A boca dela estava nele. Oh Deus e que boca, ela o sugava, o lambia, o chupava, isso era demais para ele. Ele explodiu sentindo seu prazer derramar, enquanto ela o continuava chupando, e para sua surpresa o provando.

- Isabella. – ele gemeu rouco, e viu os olhos dela o encararem enquanto o provava.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo, ardendo de desejo, querendo essa menina mais que tudo. Finalmente ela se afastou e ele abriu os olhos e a viu lambendo os lábios. Um pequeno sorriso travesso.

- Você é gostoso. – praguejou a puxando para cima dele e a beijou com urgência, lambendo sua língua, sugando, a devorando.

Ela agarrou seus cabelos, tornando o beijo mais selvagem, mais urgente. Como se fosse impossível se separarem, e a cada minuto ele sentia que era.

Ofegante por ar, ele se afastou e viu ela corada e sem fôlego. Ela ainda mantinha o sorriso travesso e ele fechou os olhos. O que faria com essa menina?

- Você gostou? – a voz insegura dela, o fez abrir os olhos e vê-la corada e vacilante.

- Venha cá. – ele chamou e ela se deitou sobre ele. A cabeça apoiada em seu peito, os olhos chocolates o olhando com expectativa.

- Nunca tinha feito isso antes? – ele perguntou e sorriu vendo seu rubor se intensificando.

- Bem sim, mais só uma vez. – ele sorriu e afagou os cabelos dela.

- Eu gostei pequena. Gostei muito. – ela deu um sorriso satisfeito, e ele suspirou.

Ela se deitou no peito dele o abraçando e ele a apertou de encontro ao peito. Talvez devesse seguir o conselho de Emmett e só aproveitar.

A desejava, e sabia que ela iria continuar lhe provocando. Era melhor aceitar de uma vez o que tanto queria. E ele realmente a queria.

Olhou para o despertador e praguejou se levantando. Ela o imitou se espreguiçando, esticando os braços acima da cabeça, e ele pode ver mais do que queria. E isso o fez pensar. Como ela sairia?

- Isabella melhor ir para seu quarto. – ela suspirou e assentiu.

- Esta bem. Podemos almoçar juntos hoje? – ela pareceu esperançosa e ele sorriu.

- Claro querida. Vá à empresa as uma. – ela sorriu animada e pulou no pescoço dele e lhe deu beijo estalado.

- Tchau gostoso. – e correu porta a fora.

Edward se afundou na cama, passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Não acreditava ainda no que acabara de acontecer. Ela estava o deixando cada vez mais doido. Mais sem controle.

Olhou para seu celular e viu que tinha ligações perdidas. Já eram 10 horas? Nunca dormia tanto, mais tê-la em seus braços, seu corpo quente o fez relaxar. Sorriu e foi tomar banho, depois veria quem era no celular.

Rosalie bufou, olhando para o celular. Por que ele não a atendia? Será que a estava ignorando? O que ela não tinha que lhe agradava.

A indiferença do Cullen a irritava mais do que tudo. Os homens caiam aos seus pés. Não a ignoravam. Relembrou a conversa que Jasper tivera com ela.

E na verdade, não se importava de ser só um caso para o Cullen. Confiava em seus talentos, ele acabaria se apaixonando por ela.

Escovou os cabelos e decidida se levantou de sua grande cama e foi até o closet. Iria até a empresa e o convidaria para almoçar.

Sim, era perfeito. Estaria magnífica em um de seu vestido vermelho e ele ficaria aos seus pés. Sorriu do seu pensamento e tratou de escolher seu melhor vestido.

Edward colocou a gravata quando a porta se abriu e Isabella entrou usando uma blusa vermelha colada ao corpo e uma calça jeans justa. Ela sorriu vendo que ele a olhava, e o ajudou com a gravata.

- Sabe eu gosto mais do seu cabelo bagunçado.

- Como? – ele perguntou, enquanto olhava para os lábios dela. Ela mordia seu lábio inferior de forma sensual, e já sentia sua calça apertada.

- Sabe, depois que eu te dou um beijo. Seu cabelo fica bagunçado e muito sexy. – ele arqueou a sobrancelha e ela sorriu. – Uma demonstração. – ela disse, e antes que ele a entendesse o puxou para um beijo.

Ele agarrou a cintura dela, enquanto ela agarrava seus cabelos, passando seus dedos por eles, enquanto sua língua brincava com a dele.

Separaram-se ofegantes e ela o levou até o espelho do banheiro. Ele sorriu ao ver seu cabelo em total desalinho.

- Essa não é a imagem de um homem respeitável. – ela sorriu, e lambeu os lábios.

- Mais eu não quero um homem responsável. Eu quero um homem sexy. – ele sorriu e se virou para ela.

- Eu posso ser os dois.

- Hummm. Responsável de dia e sexy e safado a noite? Eu gosto. – ele riu e escovou seus lábios nos dela.

- Tenho que ir pequena.

- Me da uma carona?

- Claro, pra onde quer ir?

- Para a empresa. – ele a olhou confuso e começou a tentar arrumar o cabelo. Mais não estava conseguindo.

- O que vai fazer lá? – ela sorriu e arrumou o cabelo dele, passando os dedos, ainda ficou bagunçado, mais ele deixaria assim mesmo.

- Eu quero conhecer a empresa. E daqui a pouco é nosso almoço. – ele suspirou.

- Vai conhecer a empresa ou me distrair? – ela riu e o abraçou roçando seu quadril em seu membro que pareceu ganhar vida na hora.

- Bem eu quero conhecer a empresa. Mais se você quiser que eu te distraía será um prazer. – ela sussurrou e mordiscou seu lóbulo, enquanto pressionava uma mão contra seu membro.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Seis<strong>

**- B**em eu quero conhecer a empresa. Mais se você quiser que eu te distraía será um prazer. – ela sussurrou e mordiscou seu lóbulo, enquanto pressionava uma mão contra seu membro.

- Isabella! – ela riu baixinho. E se afastou dele.

- Ok, prometo me comportar. – ela sorriu travessa e ele suspirou.

- Esta bem. Vá se arrumar.

- Já estou pronta Edward. – ele a olhou de cima a baixo.

- Vai assim? – ela se olhou confusa.

- O que? A roupa é nova.

- Mais é muito... – ele lutava com as palavras.

- Muito o que Edward? – podia ver um sorriso brincando nos lábios cheios e suspirou.

- Indecente. – falou sentindo seu rosto quente e ela riu alto.

- Não seja careta Edward. Vamos logo. – ela agarrou a mão dele e eles desceram.

Ele não viu Esme em lugar nenhum. Mais estava atrasado demais. Carlisle esperava por ele.

- Carlisle eu vou dirigindo hoje.

- Está bem senhor.

- Edward. – ele corrigiu. E Carlisle riu.

- Ok Edward. – Isabella riu e Carlisle a notou.

- Bom dia querida.

- Bom dia tio Carl.

- Vai conhecer a empresa?

- Essa é a idéia. – Edward a observou enquanto falava animada, e não pode deixar de compará-la com Renée.

Assim que ela viera morar com ele, percebeu como ela era. Ela odiou que Carlisle e sua família comessem com eles. Os destratava, chegou a repreendê-la mais de uma vez.

Já Isabella era tão doce e gentil, se viu pegando a mão dela enquanto Carlisle saiu para tirar o carro de Edward da garagem.

Ela olhou para as mãos deles e sorriu entrelaçando os dedos nos dele.

- Estou curiosa para conhecer sua empresa.

- Mesmo? Não viu nada ontem? – ela sorriu.

- Meu objetivo ontem era outro. Hoje quero conhecer a empresa. – ele sorriu.

- Pedirei a Srta. Denali que faça um _tour_ com você. – Bella fez uma careta.

- Melhor Emmett. – dessa vez a careta foi feita por ele.

- Emmett estará ocupado com uma conta nova. – ela percebeu que ele estava sério e sorriu.

- Esta com ciúmes Edward?

- Talvez. – ela sorriu.

- Não precisa ter. No momento o único homem que me interessa é você. Mais e quanto a você?

- O que quer dizer?

- Bem, eu vi como a secretária ficou irritada com minha presença ontem.

- A Srta. Denali? – Bella rolou os olhos.

- Homens! Não percebeu que a mulher arrasta um caminhão por você?

- Bem... - ele pigarreou e ela sorriu. Antes que falassem mais, Carlisle voltou com o carro e ele abriu a porta para ela.

- Obrigada. Tchau tio Carl, diga a tia Esme que eu almoçarei com Edward.

- Aviso sim querida.

- Tchau Carlisle até mais tarde.

Ele entrou no carro e dirigiu em silêncio. Já tinha notado os olhares de Tânia direcionados a ele, mas ela nunca o impressionara. E na verdade não gostava muito de loiras. Renée fora sua última loira, e esperava evita-las o máximo possível. Olhou a bela morena ao seu lado e sem pensar colocou a mão sobre a coxa dela, e sorriu ao vê-la estremecer.

- Hummm, estamos ficando saidinhos hein! – ele sorriu.

- Achei que gostasse.

- E gosto, mas prefiro que sua mão suba um pouco mais. – ele retirou a mão como se queimasse de repente, sua vontade era estar dentro dela agora mesmo.

- Prometeu se comportar.

- Ainda não estamos na empresa.

- Então pretende me agarrar no estacionamento?

- Esse é o plano. – ele riu.

Passaram o resto do caminho falando sobre amenidades, sobre a escola e a faculdade. Quando estacionou na garagem da empresa, ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta para ela.

Ele segurou sua mão e caminhou com ela para o elevador. Assim que a porta se fechou ela o abraçou, ele sorriu a abraçando pela cintura.

- Pensei que ia se comportar. – ela deu um sorriso travesso.

- Não tem ninguém aqui, deixa de ser chato. – ele riu e escovou os lábios nos dela.

- Vai acabar comigo menina.

- É a intenção. Mais espero que acabe comigo também. – ela piscou e se soltou dele.

Ele riu quando as portas do elevador se abriram e então saíram juntos em direção a sala de Edward.

Edward notou os homens olhavam Isabella com cobiça, mais antes que falasse algo, notou que as mulheres ficavam o encarando, e se aproximou de Isabella sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Viu como as mulheres me olham? – ela soltou um risinho.

- É o cabelo. – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e ouviu uma mulher suspirar.

- Pelo amor de Deus o que há com essas mulheres? – Isabella riu de novo.

- Eu disse que você ficava sexy. – ele apertou o passo puxando Isabella com ele, que sorria. Ao chegarem à porta de sua sala, viu sua secretária o encarando mais do que o normal.

- Srta. Denali? – ela piscou, quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado e ruborizou se levantando apressadamente.

- Desculpe Sr. Cullen.

- Tudo bem. Cancele meus compromissos do dia. Hoje eu mostrarei a empresa a Isabella.

- Sim senhor. – ele notou o rancor na voz dela, e olhou pra Isabella que sorria.

Ele entrou em sua sala e a puxou para dentro junto com ele. Ela foi até sua mesa e sentou na beirada com as pernas abertas e o chamou com o dedo.

- Vem cá, Sr. Sexy. – ele rolou os olhos mais foi, ficando entre as pernas dela que sorria, e mordia o lábio inferior.

- Nunca mais deixo você tocar em meu cabelo. – ela riu.

- E nas outras partes pode? – ele riu alto, jogando a cabeça pra trás, mais sentiu a risada morrer ao senti-la lambendo seu pescoço.

- Isabella.

- Diga Sr. Sexy.

- Vai me matar menina.

- Aposto que você vai gostar. – ele riu.

- Pior que vou. – ele se afastou e estendeu a mão para ela. – Venha, vamos logo fazer esse _tour_.

Edward sorriu segurando a mão dela, e foram passear pela empresa. Ele mostrou as salas de criação, e os executivos, entre outros. Já era quase uma da tarde quando voltaram para o escritório de Edward.

Ele sentou em sua cadeira e ela sentou em seu colo o abraçando pelo pescoço, ele sorriu sentindo o calor da pele dela contra ele.

Passar o dia com ela fora ótimo, mesmo tendo que agüentar todos os homens a comendo com os olhos e não poder fazer nada.

- Então gostou do passeio? – ele perguntou enquanto ela massageava sua nuca, os olhos estavam fechados aproveitando as caricias das pequenas mãos.

- Muito. – falou com um sorriso malicioso, e se esfregou no colo dele o fazendo soltar um resmungo.

- Isabella! – ela riu baixinho.

- Desculpe Edward, eu não resisti. – ele abriu os olhos e a viu com cara de travessa e sorriu.

- Sei. Então aonde quer almoçar?

- Aonde você geralmente almoça? – ele deu de ombros.

- Na sala mesmo. Ou vou à lanchonete da empresa com Emmett. – ela mordeu o lábio.

- Podemos ficar aqui e brincar. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, a fazendo soltar uma risadinha.

- Brincar é? – ela fez um biquinho e deu um selinho nele.

- Ah Edward, eu me comportei. – ele suspirou.

- Você vai acabar comigo. – ela riu batendo palmas.

- Ótimo, então peça algo que eu vou usar seu banheiro.

- O que você quer? – ela deu de ombros já entrando no banheiro.

- Qualquer coisa. Confio no seu gosto. – assim que ela fechou a porta ele sorriu e pegou o telefone e discando o número de um restaurante que entregasse comida.

Havia acabado de colocar o telefone no gancho quando ouve uma leve batida na porta. Ele gritou um "entre", e começou a olhar uns papeis que Tania havia deixado em sua mesa.

Se surpreendeu quando levantou o olhar e encarou a bela loira, usando um vestido vermelho colado ao corpo. Demorou alguns segundos para se dar conta de quem era, e sorriu ao se lembrar.

- Srta. Hale.

- Olá Edward. – ele esticou a mão e apertou a dela, e a convidou a se sentar, mostrando a cadeira de frente para sua mesa.

- A que devo a honra? Espero que não seja nada de errado com Emmett? – ela deu um lindo sorriso, e ajeitou os longos cabelos loiros.

- Claro que não. Ele é ótimo. – ela mordeu o lábio e sorriu.

- Então...?

- Eu vim convidá-lo para almoçar. – ele franziu o cenho, e coçou a nuca, seu olhar seguiu para a porta do banheiro onde Isabella acabara de entrar.

- Eu sinto Srta. Hale. Rosalie, mais eu já tenho planos. – ele viu a confusão no olhar dela, e logo em seguida seu descontentamento.

- Oh. E você não pode mudá-los? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Desculpe Srta. Hale. Mas meus planos não são da sua conta. – ela bufou, mais sorriu logo em seguida.

- Desculpe Edward, é só que eu queria muito que nos conhecêssemos melhor. – ela se inclinou para frente mostrando seu generoso decote, e ele sorriu.

- Imagino que sim. Mais temo que não seja possivel.

- Mais...

- Edward já pediu? – falou Isabella saindo do banheiro, mais parou ao ver a loira que estava com os seios quase em cima da mesa.

- Já sim Isabella. Venha quero que conheça a Srta. Hale, nossa mais nova cliente.

- Prazer, Isabella Swan.

- Rosalie Hale. Vocês, er são... – Edward se moveu desconfortável, e Bella riu.

- Claro que não. Ele é meu padrasto. – falou Isabella indignada e se virou para Edward piscando.

- Oh, essa é sua enteada.

- Sim. – falou serio. Viu a loira suspirar e se levantar.

- Desculpe, quem sabe poderemos marcar outro dia.

- Sim. Quem sabe. – falou Edward sem olhá-la e a viu sair apressada da sala. Assim que ela fechou a porta Isabella riu e sentou no colo de Edward, que a encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Que foi? – fez cara de inocente e ele rolou os olhos.

- Só seu padrasto? – ela mordeu o lábio inferior e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

- Sim, mais posso ser o que você quiser. – ele riu e roçou os lábios nos dela.

- Ainda vai me levar a loucura menina. – ela sorriu maliciosa.

- Esperarei ansiosa por esse dia. – ouviram uma batida na porta e Isabella saltou de seu colo indo até porta.

Um rapaz moreno de olhos escuros ficou a vista deles. Em suas mãos algumas sacolas. Edward esperou o rapaz falar. Mais ele somente olhava para Isabella.

- Eric. – chamou Edward e o rapaz, piscou confuso.

- Sim. Sr. Cullen. Mandaram entregar. – levantou as sacolas e Edward viu Isabella rindo.

- Obrigada. – falou Edward um pouco alto e viu o rapaz meio confuso. Isabella pegou as sacolas e agradeceu. – Eric já pode ir. – falou Edward irritado ao ver que o rapaz não se mexia.

- Sim. Desculpe Sr. Cullen. – falou o rapaz apressadamente e correu para fora da sala.

Ela mordiscou o lábio e trancou a porta trazendo as sacolas para perto dele.

- Pobre rapaz. – ela murmurou e Edward bufou. Ela havia causado esse tipo de comportamento durante manhã toda.

- Venha aqui. – ele chamou um pouco bravo e ela sorriu indo rapidamente para seu lado. Assim que ficou próxima ela colocou as sacolas na mesa e ele agarrou seus quadris a puxando para ele. Ele encostou a cabeça em sua barriga e suspirou. Essa menina ainda acabaria com sua sanidade.

- Não se preocupe Edward. – ela sussurrou afagando os cabelos dele. Ele levantou o rosto e viu um pequeno sorriso em sua boca vermelha.

- Não estou preocupado. – ela sorriu.

- Esta com ciúmes. – falou divertida. Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Claro que não. – ela riu e sentou no colo dele.

- Hummm, pois saiba que eu estou.

- De quem? – ela rolou os olhos.

- Deixe-me ver. Sua secretaria, a loira dada. – ele jogou a cabeça para trás rindo.

- Que absurdo Isabella.

- Por quê? Você é um homem lindo e viril. E elas estão aos seus pés. Basta você estalar os dedos. – ele sorriu malicioso.

- E você? Esta aos meus pés? – ela riu baixinho.

- Infelizmente sim. Mais não se preocupe. Logo você estará aos meus. –ele suspirou sabendo que ela falava a verdade. Faltava pouco para se render a ela. Não, mentia para si mesmo. Já estava rendido a essa menina.

- Vamos comer. Estou faminta. – ela falou o retirando de seus pensamentos e ele assentiu.

Abriu as sacolas retirando a comida italiana das caixinhas e começaram a comer. Ela continuava em seu colo e ele respirou fundo para não agarra-la.

Desejava ardentemente arrancar as roupas dela e fodê-la sobre sua mesa. Engoliu em seco, e enfiou um monte de comida na boca. Se falasse seus desejos em voz alta, não duvidava que ela aceitasse.

- Hummm isso é muito gostoso. – ela falou com um gemido e ele mordeu o lábio. Olhou para ela que sorria divertida. Com certeza só queria que ele perdesse o controle.

- Então Isabella. Como foi no internato? – falou rápido para distrai-la de provocá-lo. Ela se ajeitou em seu colo e pareceu pensativa.

- Foi legal. Eu tive uma melhor amiga Victoria. Ela era ótima. Muito sábia. – falou com um pequeno sorriso que ele não entendeu.

- Hummm. E só tinha ela de amiga? – ela negou.

- Não tinha várias outras. Mas eu arrumei amigos mesmo quando a escola passou a ser mista. – Edward engasgou com a comida e ela riu dando tapas nas suas costas. – Tudo bem?

- Mista?

- Sim. Sabe meninas e meninos. O irmão da Victoria, James foi um ótimo amigo. – ela falava com um sorriso e milhões de pensamentos rondavam sua mente.

- Eu pensava que você estudava em um colégio de garotas.

- E era. Mais quando estávamos com 15 anos a escola se tornou mista.

- E seu namorado era um dos colegas?

- Namorado? Há namorado. Sim ele era.

- Qual o nome. – ela mordeu o lábio e abaixou os olhos. Ele não entendeu sua atitude. Normalmente era tão atirada e agora parecia uma garotinha inocente.

- Rob. – falou de repente.

- Rob?

- Sim, Rob. Podemos parar de ficar repetindo o nome dele. – ele riu.

- Desculpe. Eu só... – ele não queria admitir que estava se roendo de ciúmes. Saber que sua pequena teve outro. Mais ela era virgem, então era só sua.

Ele afagou os cabelos dela e suas mãos seguraram em seu pescoço e a puxou para ele. Beijando sua boca com calma. Sugando seu lábio inferior e mordiscando.

Ela gemeu contra sua boca e ele sorriu. Não importava quem veio antes dele. Ela agora era sua. Mesmo sabendo que esse sentimento era errado, ele já não podia se afastar de sua enteada.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Sete<strong>

**E**dward suspirou enquanto retirava a gravata e a jogava sobre a cama. A menina o estava voltando louco. A cada toque a cada sorriso se sentia mais e mais viciado nela.

Queria poder correr e se afastar dela. Mais ela não deixava. Estava sempre lá sorrindo e provocando-o.

Ele sentou em sua poltrona e fechou os olhos. Desabotoou a camisa e respirou fundo. Ela realmente se comportara na empresa. Não todo o tempo, mas não fizera nada na frente das pessoas. E isso era bom. O que pensariam dele. Que era um pedófilo, se enroscando com a enteada.

Mas esse não era o seu maior problema. O que estava deixando-o louco é que a menina estava se instalando em seu coração. Adorava o sorriso travesso dela. E seu jeito provocativo. Mas o desejo que sentia por ela parecia cegá-lo.

A queria tanto que chegava a ser doloroso. Agora mesmo se sentia duro. Praguejou e quando abriu os olhos se assustou ao vê-la olhando-o com um pequeno sorriso. Ela trazia um copo de uísque na mão.

- Olá tio Edward.

- Isabella. – ela sorriu travessa e foi até o colo dele e lhe entregou o copo. Ele bebeu um gole. Ela se mexeu no colo dele e sorriu.

- Espero que esteja pensando em mim. – ele riu.

- Em quem mais seria? – ela sorriu.

- Na loira.

- Que loira? – ele a viu rolando os olhos e mordeu o lábio em seguida.

- A que estava em seu escritório hoje.

- Ah a Srta. Hale.

- Essa mesma. – ele teve que rir. Rosalie Hale era a última mulher em sua mente. Na verdade desde a chegada de Isabella nenhuma mulher mais conseguia ocupar sua mente.

- Não se preocupe com ela. – ela sorriu e o abraçou pelo pescoço. Roçou os lábios nos dele. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou sentindo seu gosto doce dançar em sua boca.

Moveu a mão livre para a nuca dela e a colou a ele, infiltrando a língua na boca dela. Ela gemeu contra seus lábios e ele sorriu aprofundando o beijo em seguida. A língua deslizando por sua garganta, sentindo cada pedaço da boca quente dela.

Ela se afastou ofegante e ele moveu os lábios para o pescoço sugando e lambendo a pele macia. Ela gemeu baixinho quando ele mordiscou a pele deixando uma pequena marca ao dar um chupão.

- Edward. – ela gemeu e ele desceu a mão da nuca dela e roçou em seu seio, e foi até a cintura.

- Ah Isabella. – ele gemeu e voltou a beijá-la. Sentiu os braços agarrarem em seu pescoço com força. Ouviram passos e se afastaram ofegantes.

- Esme pediu para avisar que o jantar estará pronto em meia hora. – ela falou corada e saiu apresada do quarto. Ele a ouviu cumprimentar Alice e fechou os olhos.

Com certeza ela ia deixá-lo louco.

Edward comia em silencio. Olhava Isabella conversar animadamente com Alice. Carlisle e Esme tentavam o incluir na conversa e ele só assentia.

- Bella você quer ir comigo amanhã? – ele ouviu Alice falar e se voltou para ela.

- Quem é Bella? – Alice rolou os olhos e apontou para Isabella.

- Ela é Bella. – ele a viu rindo e sorriu.

- Gostei. Combina com você. - seu sorriso aumentou quando ela corou e deixou de olhá-lo.

- Vou sim Alice. Que horas?

- Ah podemos ir as dez. – Bella assentiu e ele continuou a olhá-las.

- Aonde vão?

- Faculdade. Fazer uma visita. Sabe conhecer o local. – falou Alice animada.

- Que bom. Vocês já sabem o que vão estudar? – perguntou olhando Bella, e Carlisle e Esme começaram a prestar atenção à conversa.

- Moda é claro. – falou Alice quase quicando na cadeira e Edward riu voltando o olhar para Bella.

- E você Bella? – ela mordeu o lábio. E olhou para seu próprio prato.

- Pensei em literatura. Mais gestão de empresas e publicidade parecem ótimas. – ele sorriu e quando ela levantou os olhos havia um sorriso malicioso. – Sabe eu gostei muito do passeio hoje tio Edward.

- Aff Bella. Tio Edward. Até parece que Edward é velho. – falou Alice rindo. Ela sorriu e piscou para ele que sorriu.

- O que tem. Eu chamo Carlisle e Esme de tios.

- Mais eles são velhos.

- Hei. – falou Esme e Carlisle e Edward riram.

- Desculpa mãe. Uma velha inteirassa. – Esme olhou feio para a filha. E Bella e Carlisle soltaram risadinhas.

- Alice pare antes que você piore as coisas. – falou Edward e todos riram.

O resto do jantar passou com brincadeiras. E as meninas falando sobre a faculdade. Assim que todos acabaram. Edward deu boa noite a todos e foi para o escritório ver alguns papeis.

Já passava da meia noite quando ele viu a porta se abrir e Bella aparecer usando só uma camisa dele. Fechou os olhos respirando fundo e quando os abriu ela fechava a porta e vinha em sua direção.

- Você não vem para cama? – ele suspirou apreciando o corpo pequeno e cheio de curvas.

- Em um minuto.

- Não quero dormir sozinha.

- Estava em meu quarto? – ela sorriu travessa e foi até ele e sentou em seu colo. Fez um biquinho e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

- Estava deitada lá. Usando somente minha calçinha rosa e esperando que você me esquentasse. – ele fechou os olhos imaginando como ela devia estar tentadora.

Suas mãos ficaram nas coxas dela e começaram a subir afastando a camisa e viu a calçinha rosa. Ele gemeu e retirou as mãos dela e colocou sobre a mesa.

- Achei que ia se comportar.

- Mais não estamos mais na empresa. E foi bom dormir com você ontem. – ele suspirou e passou uma mão nos cabelos.

- Também gostei pequena. – ela riu e ele a olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – O que foi?

- Fazia tempo que não ouvia esse apelido. – ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e ele sorriu afagando os cabelos dela.

- Sim. Você é minha pequena. – ela ronronou e ele sorriu mais, e ficou de pé com ela nos braços.

Caminhou em direção a porta a abriu e apagou a luz. Subiu as escadas e sentiu que ela havia adormecido. Parou em frente à porta do quarto dela e a viu sorrindo de olhos fechados.

Quando dormia parecia sua pequena. Sabia que iria se arrepender de manhã. Caminhou em direção ao seu quarto e a colocou na cama. Foi até a porta e a trancou e despiu-se ficando somente de calça de moletom e deitou ao lado dela.

Em que encrenca havia se metido. Pensou mais sorriu e a puxou para seu peito. Beijou os cabelos com cheiro de morango e fechou os olhos deixando que o corpo quente se moldasse ao seu.

Edward abriu os olhos e se moveu na cama, bateu em alguém e viu Bella dormindo. Beijou a testa dela e saiu da cama tomando cuidado para não acorda-la.

Foi até o banheiro e tomou um banho rápido. Saiu enrolado na toalha e passando as mãos nos cabelos para secar a água.

- Parece que estou tendo uma visão. Entra e sai de novo para poder tirar uma foto. – riu ao ouvir a voz dela.

- Bom dia pequena.

- Bom dia gostoso. – ele sorriu.

- Bella hora de levantar. Vá para seu quarto antes que alguém perceba que não dormiu em sua cama. – ela fez um biquinho e ele riu.

- Não faz assim. Dormimos juntos não foi? – ela deu um sorrisão.

- Foi. Obrigada por não me levar para meu quarto.

- Bella. – ele chamou enquanto ela ainda vestida na camisa dele se levantou.

- Sim.

- Há quanto tempo Alice te chama de Bella? – ela deu de ombros.

- Acho que desde que cheguei.

- Por que não em disse? – ela sorriu e foi até e ele e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

- Por que eu gosto que me chame de Isabella. É sexy. – ele riu e a abraçou pela cintura.

- Hummm. Isabella? – ele beijou seu pescoço e ela suspirou.

- Sim. – ele subiu os lábios até seu ouvido e beijou o lóbulo e falou em seguida.

- Hora de sair. – ela bufou e se afastou dele.

- Chato. – ele riu e a viu saindo apressada. Não sem antes parar na porta e levantar a barra da camisa e mostrar a calçinha rosa colada a bunda. E a ouviu rindo quando ele gemeu.

(..)

Rosalie caminhou furiosa pelos corredores da empresa. Se aparecesse alguém na sua frente agora ela socaria.

Como ele pode recusá-la. Trocá-la pela fedelha. Ela a quem os homens faziam fila só para ter um minuto da sua atenção. Bufou mais uma vez. Enquanto alcançava sua sala, trombou com alguém e quase caiu, mas braços fortes a seguraram.

Seu corpo todo tremeu quando espalmou as mãos em um peito largo e duro e engoliu em seco. Levantou o rosto e viu o homem moreno que sorria para ela. De onde o conhecia?

- Desculpe Srta. Hale. – ele falou, mas não deixou de sorrir e nem fez menção de solta-la.

- Tu... Tudo bem. – ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos quando ela finalmente lembrou quem ele era e o empurrou. – Por que não olha por anda seu idiota. – falou brava e Emmett não entendeu a mudança repentina de humor.

- Desculpe de novo. Eu tinha vários papeis na frente do rosto. – falou rindo e se abaixou para pegar os papeis. Ela mordeu o lábio e viu quando ele se virou e sua cabeça prendeu o olhar a bunda dele.

Oh Deus! Estava admirando a bunda do subalterno. Gemeu de frustração e saiu rapidamente dali.

Emmett riu enquanto pegava seus papeis. Adorou sentir as curvas perfeitas da loira enfezada. Adoraria a faze-la relaxar, mas ela parecia zangada demais até para ele. Terminou de juntar os papéis e foi em direção a sala de Jasper que o esperava. Apertaram as mãos e começaram a discutir sobre a campanha de publicidade.

Já era hora do almoço quando os dois sentaram nas mesas do lado de fora do restaurante. Emmett estava olhando o cardápio quando viu Alice e a enteada de Edward.

- HEI ANÃ. – ele gritou assustando Jasper e viu a baixinha olhar vermelha para ele e a morena rir. Ele moveu a mão as chamando e foram até eles.

- Alice como vai baixinha.

- Emmett eu juro que vou encher de porrada essa sua cara.

- Como se você alcançasse. – Bella riu alto e Emmett sorriu para ela.

- Olá Isabella. Como vai?

- Bem Emmett. Pode me chamar de Bella.

- Ok. Então vocês já almoçaram? – elas negaram e ele sorriu. – Ótimo comam conosco. – falou apontando para Jasper e finalmente as duas olharam para o rapaz ao lado de Emmett.

Emmett estranhou ao ver o rapaz com cara de bobo encarando as meninas. Só esperava que não fosse Bella por quem ele estava babando.

- Hum. Jasper. – o loiro piscou e olhou para Emmett constrangido.

- Perdão. Sou Jasper Hale. – falou esticando a mão para as meninas.

- Isabella Swan. – falou Bella sorrindo. – Mais me chame Bella.

- Alice Masen. – ela mordeu o lábio corada. Havia acabado de xingar Emmett na frente do rapaz. Cadê um buraco para se esconder?

- Prazer garotas. Adoraria que se juntassem a nos. – falou Jasper sorrindo e Alice sorriu animada.

- Claro. Tudo bem Bella?

- Sim Alice. Se não formos incomodar.

- Claro que não. Senta ai anã. – falou Emmett divertido e Bella e ele riram da cara enfezada de Alice.

- Ela vai se vingar de você. – falou Bella sentando ao lado de Emmett que sorria abertamente.

- Eu já estou preparado. – Bella riu alto. E olhou a amiga que sorria como boba para Jasper e ele a olhava com olhos brilhantes.

- Parece que vamos ser ignorados? – ela sussurrou para Emmett.

- Percebi. Então me conte de você. Como vai as coisas com Edward? Ele já desistiu de ser tão certinho?

- Emmett! – Bella corou e lhe deu um tapa. Ele riu alto.

- Acha que não vi seus olhares para o chefinho Cullen. – ele sorriu mais ao vê-la mordendo o lábio.

- Não é nada disso... – ele colocou o braço em volta dos ombros dela.

- Sabe que eu estou do lado de vocês. – ele sorriu mais quando ela arregalou os olhos visivelmente confusa.

- Emmett...

- Vamos pedir. Eu poderia comer um boi. – falou passando a mão na barriga.

- Já não comeu? – perguntou Alice com ar de inocente e ele sorriu.

- Não anã. Já você ta precisando. Afinal ta em fase de crescimento. – Bella começou a rir.

Ambos passaram o almoço todo se insultando e Jasper ficou bobo admirando a bela mulher ao seu lado. As feições pequenas e delicadas, os grandes olhos azuis e os cabelos curtos repicados. Ela se assemelhava a uma pequena fada.

E estava completamente caído por ela. Pena que ela mal o notava. Assim que o almoço acabou a viu partir sorrindo acompanhada da morena. Não pode deixar de repara na beleza dela. Rosalie iria surtar ao saber que Edward convivia com aquela mulher.

- Então meu camarada o que achou das meninas? – falou Emmett dando um tapa em suas costas que quase o fez cair.

- Caramba Emmett. – o grandalhão riu. – São muito simpáticas. – Emmett rolou os olhos.

- Bella pode ser. Agora Alice você achou bem mais que simpática. – Jasper pigarreou e ajeitou a gravata já chamando um táxi.

- Hummm, sim. Ela é muito bonita. – Emmett riu alto e deu outro tapa nas costas do rapaz.

- Para de frescura. Se for honesto te arranjo o telefone dela. – Jasper olhou esperançoso para Emmett.

- Mesmo?

- Sério. Você precisa ser mais discreto. – ele retirou do bolso o guardanapo com o numero de telefone e entregou a Jasper. – Alice pediu para te entregar. – Jasper aceitou o telefone em silencio e olhou para a avenida bem na hora em que um táxi parou.

Ambos voltaram para a empresa dos Hale. Cada um preso em seus pensamentos.

Edward caminhou pela escada em direção a varanda. Abriu a porta e tudo estava escuro. Havia avisado que teria uma reunião e que ela terminaria tarde.

Proibira Esme de esperar acordada por ele. Já passava da uma da manhã, quando entrou no quarto e começou a tirar a gravata. E a jogou sobre a cama. Observou que a cama estava vazia e suspirou. Ela devia ter se cansado de esperá-lo e devia estar dormindo em seu próprio quarto.

Começou a tirar a camisa quando a luz do abajur da cômoda ao lado da poltrona acendeu e sua doce enteada o olhava brava.

- Isabella?

- Aonde o senhor estava? Fazendo serão com a secretariazinha? – suspirou e voltou a tirar a camisa.

- Isabella está tarde.

- Exatamente. Sabe a quanto tempo estou esperando?

- Esme não avisou que eu chegaria tarde hoje? – ele a viu bufar e caminhar até ele. Ela usava sua camisa de novo.

- Sim. Mais imaginei que não chegaria tão tarde. Aonde estava?

- Na empresa.

- Mentira. Estava com a loira não é?

- Que loira?

- Não se faça de inocente. A loira peituda dada. – ele rolou os olhos e afastou a camisa a jogando na cama.

- Isabella. Não vejo a Srta. Hale desde ontem.

- Então estava se enroscando com a secretariazinha... – ele bufou já irritado.

- Chega Isabella. Parece uma esposa irritada. – ela se calou na hora e suas bochechas coraram e ele viu seus olhos brilharem com lágrimas não derramadas.

- Desculpe. Eu vou me deitar. – ela correu para fora do quarto, mas ele a agarrou antes que alcançasse a porta, a abraçando por trás. Afundou o rosto na nunca dela e suspirou.

- Desculpe pequena. Eu devia ter ligado para você. – ela permaneceu imóvel e ele suspirou e beijou sua pele, ela se arrepiou.

- Durma comigo hoje?


	9. Chapter 8

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Oito<strong>

**- D**urma comigo hoje? – ela permaneceu em silencio e ele suspirou e a virou de frente para ele. – Vamos perdoe esse velho tolo. – ela riu baixinho.

- Você não é velho. – ele sorriu e beijou a ponta do nariz dela.

- Mais sou tolo? – ela sorriu e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

- Sim. Mais eu sou também. Desculpe pela cena. – ele sorriu mais e beijou sua boca macia. Ela gemeu contra os lábios dele e ele a abraçou apertado, aprofundando o beijo.

Edward levantou o corpo dela, para não precisar abaixar e a levou até a cama. A deitou sem deixar de beijá-la e ficou sobre ela. Estavam ofegantes quando ele separou os lábios e começou a descer beijos por sua garganta. Lambendo e sugando a pele quente e macia.

- Edward. – ela gemeu e ele sorriu contra a pele doce. Se afastou sorrindo e ficou de pé.

A camisa dele que ela vestia havia subido um pouco e ele podia ver a calçinha azul clara. Fechou os olhos por um momento. E quando a olhou ela subia mais a camisa e sorria travessa.

- Pequena, ainda vai me matar. – ela riu baixinho.

- Não está chateado comigo? – ele negou e se deitou sobre ela voltando a beijá-la. As pernas dela cruzaram contra seu quadril e ele gemeu quando sua dura ereção entrou em contato com o centro quente mesmo sob a calçinha.

Ele se afastou e viu ela chateada. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e deitou ao lado dela. Ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos quando ela suspirou e deitou sobre seu peito.

- O que foi? Não me quer? – ele passou uma mão por seu rosto e descansou a palma em sua bochecha. E a viu pender a cabeça em direção a sua mão.

- Te quero muito pequena.

- Então o que há?

- Isso é errado. – ela suspirou e rolou para o lado.

- Eu estou cansando Edward. Você me quer. Mais luta contra. Eu desisto. – murmurou se levantando e ficando de costas para ele.

Edward olhou suas costas e uma dor se apossou dele. Era o certo, ela devia se afastar dele, mas ainda sim, só o pensamento de não tê-la mais em seus braços. Seus beijos doces. Seus sorrisos travessos. Sem perceber se levantou e a abraçou por trás. Encostou a boca no ombro dela e fechou os olhos.

- Eu sou um idiota.

- Por quê? – a voz dela soou baixinha.

- Eu não quero que você desista. – ele murmurou e afundou o rosto no pescoço dela. O cheiro dela o inebriou e agarrou o corpo dela a jogando na cama. Ela ficou ofegante e suspirou quando ele ficou sobre ela e começou a descer beijos por seu pescoço.

- Edward. – ela estava surpresa e isso o fez sorrir. Moveu a boca para a garganta dela, lambendo e sugando a pele quente e macia. As mãos entravam por dentro da camisa tocando as curvas macias. Roçou os dedos nas laterais dos seios firmes e arredondados.

Sem se conter mais subiu toda a camisa a deixando livre para seu toque. Passou as pontas dos dedos pelos seios firmes, brancos com mamilos rosa, desceu a boca e lambeu um e depois o outro.

- Edward. – ela gemeu arqueando o corpo e as mãos puxavam seu cabelo com força.

Ele sorriu contra seus seios e subiu a boca e a beijou. Ela gemeu contra os lábios dele, e as mãos dela corriam por suas costas arranhando de leve e o fazendo gemer entre os beijos.

Ele se afastou ofegante e desceu a boca pelo corpo dela, dando beijos molhados de boca aberta por onde alcançasse. Desde os seios, até a barriga e deu um selinho sobre a calçinha que a fez se contorcer.

Ele sorriu mais e beijou o interior das coxas dela, e segurou nas beiradas da calcinha a puxando para baixo. Soprou contra sua pequena gruta e a viu se arrepiar.

Ela era depilada, macia e rosada. Ele sorriu malicioso e olhou para ela que estava corada. Deu uma piscada e abaixou o rosto sentindo o doce cheiro de sua gruta molhada.

Deu uma lambida e ela quase gritou o que o fez rir. Desceu os lábios e chupou as primeiras gotas da sua excitação. Desejoso de sentir mais seu doce sabor moveu a língua para seu interior e chupou e lambeu.

- Edward. – ela gritou corada e ele desejoso de sentir seu gozo em sua língua, pressionou a língua em seu clitóris e moveu um dedo dentro dela.

- PQP. – ela gritou e ele sorriu movendo mais um dedo pela suas dobras escorregadias. Sentiu as mãos dela agarrarem com força em seu cabelo, quando começou a foder sua doce boceta com os dedos.

Bombeando dentro e fora enquanto sua língua chupava e mordiscava seu duro clitóris. Ele a sentiu tremer, e sua boceta mastigar seus dedos. Se moveu mais rápido e quando ela gemeu deixando seu orgasmo vir ele bebeu seu mel até ela ficar limpa.

Sorriu maroto e subiu a boca por seu corpo mole e beijou sua boca doce. Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço de olhos fechados e ele esperou ela se recuperar.

- Tudo bem pequena? – ela assentiu ainda de olhos fechados e ele sorriu mais e beijou sua bochecha. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- UAU! – ela falou depois de alguns minutos e ele sorriu e deitou de lado. Ela sorriu marota e apoiou o queixo em seu peito. – O que foi isso?

- Não sabe o que é um orgasmo pequena? – ela corou e mordeu a bochecha.

- Sabe o que eu quero dizer. – ele sorriu torto e acariciou seus cabelos.

- Isso foi: eu pedindo para você não desistir. – ela deu um grande sorriso.

- Você pediu em grande estilo. – ele riu e abaixou o rosto e deu um selinho nela.

- Durma pequena.

- Nua?

- O que tem? Eu já vi tudo mesmo. – ela voltou a corar e tocou a barriga dele com as pontas dos dedos. Ele estremeceu. – Pequena. – avisou e ela riu.

- Você não vai dormir nu?

- Não. Ou não me controlarei. – ela mordeu o lábio.

- Não se controle então.

- Pequena. Por favor, isso é difícil para mim. Eu quero estar com você. Mais vamos com calma ok. – ela bufou e ficou de costas. Ele sorriu e a abraçou contra seu corpo.

- Eu quero muito Isabella. Mais ainda preciso me acostumar. Você não é mais a menininha que eu deixei no internato.

- Você não pareceu se importar quando sua cabeça estava entre minhas pernas. – ele riu.

- Bem, eu já estou te vendo com outros olhos agora. – ela riu baixinho e se virou para ele.

- Mais vai acontecer algum dia?

- Claro que sim. Acha que eu sou de ferro? Eu só quero que nos conheçamos primeiro. – ele sorriu ao vê-la dar um grande sorriso.

- Ok. Eu posso agüentar. – e deu uma piscadinha para ele.

- Bom. Agora me conte. Como foi seu dia? – ela sorriu animada e deitou a cabeça no peito dele.

- Foi ótimo. Alice e eu vimos à faculdade é enorme e tem muitas opções. Eu ainda não me decidi. Mais logo eu saberei o que quero... – ele sorria enquanto ela contava animada sobre seu dia e sobre os planos para o futuro.

Ele se sentia cada vez mais envolvido por essa doce menina. Não por essa mulher. A cada momento a queria para si. Mais temia se entregar demais. Da ultima vez as coisas saíram tão erradas.

Renée destruiu sua vida. Mesmo não a amando, as atitudes dela o deixou desconfiado com relação às mulheres durante muito tempo. Não conseguia mais manter um relacionamento longo com mulher nenhuma. Odiava isso. Ainda era seu sonho ter uma família. E esse sonho já estava esquecido.

Sorriu vendo-a contar animada como Alice era divertida e como estava ansiosa para começar a faculdade. E pensou que talvez não devesse desistir dos seus sonhos afinal.

- Ah Jasper é um gato e...

- O que? – sua atenção foi presa como um raio. Quem era Jasper?

- Jasper Hale. Amigo de Emmett sabe seu amigo.

- Como conheceu Jasper Hale? – ela rolou os olhos o olhando.

- Edward estava me ouvindo? – ele sorriu.

- Claro pequena. Então explique melhor sobre Jasper. – ela riu baixinho.

- Eu dizia que ele é um gato... E Alice está de quatro por ele.

- Alice? – ela riu de novo.

- Sim. Emmett e eu ficamos até desconfortáveis. Eles se olhavam como bobos e praticamente nos ignoravam.

- Fico feliz por Alice. Jasper parece ser um bom rapaz.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo da irmã dada dele. – ele riu alto.

- Ah minha pequena, não fique com ciúmes. Eu só tenho olhos para você.

- Sei. Se ela ficasse nua na sua frente você não agarrava? – ele deu de ombros.

- Talvez tirasse uma casquinha.

- Edward! – ele sorriu e beijou sua testa.

- Não sua boba. Venha aqui, vou lhe contar um segredo. – ela se aproximou mais dele curiosa e ele beijou seu nariz. – Eu sempre gostei mais de morenas. – ela sorriu.

- Oh. – ele riu ao vê-la sorrindo corada e a beijou.

- Durma minha pequena. Amanhã vamos almoçar juntos.

- Hummm, eu vou gostar. – ele assentiu e fechou os olhos a apertando contra seu corpo.

- Edward. – ela sussurrou e ele abriu os olhos a olhando.

- Sim?

- Você percebeu.

- O que?

- Você me convidou para dormir aqui. – ele riu.

- Se sinta convidada sempre a partir de hoje. – ela sorriu brilhantemente e ele beijou seus lábios com calma. – Durma anjo. – ela fechou os olhos sorrindo.

Quando abriu os olhos de manha a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto calmo dela. Nem parecia a mesma menina que o provocava até a loucura.

Agora parecia um anjo. Beijou a testa e se levantou sem atrapalha-la. Foi para o banheiro e tomou um banho rápido e enrolou a toalha em volta da cintura.

Saiu do banheiro e a viu sorrindo e o olhando. Piscou para ela e foi até o closet procurar algo para vestir.

- Bom dia gostoso. – sentiu os braços dela em volta de seu corpo e as pequenas mãos em seu peito.

- Bom dia pequena. – sentiu um beijo demorado nas costas e fechou os olhos. – Quer algo? – ouviu uma pequena risadinha.

- Quero muitas coisas. Mais você é mal. – ele se virou e ela estava nua. PQP!

- Isabella. – falou rouco e a viu sorrir travessa.

- Percebe que a única coisa que nos separa é sua toalha? – ele gemeu e fechou os olhos. Os dedos dela desceram por seu abdômen e circularam seu umbigo. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo e um calor se concentrava em seu membro.

Ela ia matá-lo.

- Isabella. – rosnou rouco e ouviu um suspiro doce escapar dos lábios dela.

- Edward.

- Por que faz isso?

- Eu te quero.

- Vai me ter.

- Te quero agora. – falou tocando a beirada de sua toalha e dando um puxão.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Nove<strong>

**- T**e quero agora. – falou tocando a beirada de sua toalha e dando um puxão. A toalha escorregou até seus pés, e ele gemeu ao sentir seu corpo nu em contato com o dela, e as mãos espalmadas em seu peito.

- Bella?

- Não me quer? – ele agarrou a cintura fina e moldou o corpo dela contra o seu.

- Mais do que respirar. – viu um sorriso triunfante em seu rosto e ofegou de olhos fechados.

- Então o que esta esperando? – ele moveu a mão para a bundinha dela apertando e puxando o corpo dela mais de encontro ao seu e outra mão envolveu seu pescoço a puxando para um beijo faminto.

Ela gemeu em sua boca e as mãos corriam por seus braços e ombros. Cada músculo se contraindo com o toque que o deixava arrepiado e desejoso de mais. Ansiando por jogá-la contra a parede e penetrá-la em uma única investida. A fazê-la dele, a prende-la a ele.

- Edward trouxe seu terno cinza. – a voz de Esme ecoou e eles ficaram rígidos por alguns momentos.

- Esme. Não entre. – gritou Edward e a viu sorrir. Frustrado pegou a toalha no chão e envolveu na cintura e saiu do closet o fechando em seguida.

- Olá querido. – Esme estava parada ao lado da porta do quarto com o terno em mãos, e sorria alegremente.

- Esme. Bata antes. Estou me vestindo. – ela rolou os olhos.

- Edward. Não há nada a que eu já não tenha visto.

- O que?

- Esqueceu que troquei suas fraldas menino. – ele sentiu o rosto enrubescer. Bella estava no closet e Esme falando sobre suas fraldas.

Cristo! Era demais, para ele.

- Sim. Mais agora sou homem. O que Carlisle iria pensar. – ela soltou uma risadinha.

- Está bem, está bem. Baterei da próxima se isso o faz tão feliz. – ele assentiu agradecido e ela caminhou em direção ao closet.

- Aonde vai? – ela parou e o olhou confusa.

- Guardar o terno. – voltou a andar e ele correu até ela.

- Eu faço.

- Mais é meu trabalho...

- Quero dizer que vou usa-lo hoje. – ela sorriu.

- Oh. Tudo bem. Já vou servir o café.

- Está bem. Obrigada Esme.

- De nada querido. Não demore.

Assim que a porta se fechou ele correu até ela a trancando. E encostou nela suspirando.

Deus! Estava velho demais para isso.

Olhou quando as portas do closet se abriram e ela saiu sorridente e por Deus ainda nua.

- Isabella. Vista algo. – a viu sorrir mais.

- Está bem, seu chato. – piscou para ele e pegou uma camisa dele a abotoando no corpo. Mais calmo voltou para o closet e vestiu rapidamente a boxer e um par de calças. Passando as mãos no cabelo respirou fundo antes de sair e colocou uma camisa branca a abotoando.

- Onde vamos almoçar? – a voz doce dela ecoou e a viu deitada na cama de barriga para baixo e as pernas balançando no ar.

- Onde você quiser.

- Edward não conheço a cidade. Estive fora quase 10 anos.

- Sim. Pensarei em algum lugar. Peça a Carlisle, te levar a empresa ao meio dia. – ela assentiu sorridente.

- E quanto ao nosso assunto?

- Que assunto? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- O nosso encontro no closet. – ele suspirou e começou a colocar a gravata.

- Outro dia Bella. – a viu fazer um biquinho mais afastou o olhar. Precisa sair desse quarto imediatamente. Para o bem de sua sanidade.

Vestiu o terno cinza e passou gel para domar os cabelos. Assim que estava pronto caminhou até Bella e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

- Até mais tarde pequena.

- Ok. Bom trabalho gostoso. – piscou para ele que riu e saiu do quarto apressado.

Desceu as escadas e encontrou Esme na cozinha. Ela sorriu para ele que se sentou à mesa e abria o jornal enquanto ela servia-lhe café.

- Edward. Você viu Bella?

- Hummm?

- Fui ver se ela estava acordada. Mais seu quarto estava vazio.

- Não vi não. – pigarreou, e mudou de assunto. – Esme peça a Carlisle para preparar meu carro. Vou dirigindo hoje.

- Ok querido.

Tomou o café rapidamente. E se apressou a sair. Viu Carlisle do lado de fora da casa e sorriu indo até ele.

- As chaves Edward.

- Obrigada. Ah Isabella vai almoçar comigo hoje. A leve até a empresa ao meio-dia. E pode ir embora depois, eu a trarei para casa. – ele assentiu.

- Ok. – Edward correu para o carro entrando apressadamente e abriu janela.

- E tire à tarde de folga. Leve Esme pra jantar. – sugeriu sorrindo e viu o amigo assentir.

Dirigiu rapidamente em direção a empresa. Esperava deixar tudo pronto e passar o resto da tarde com Isabella.

[...]

Ele revirou o papel entre os dedos uma dúzia de vezes. Seria muito atirado se ligasse agora? Eram as preocupações de Jasper Hale. Que encarava o numero de telefone da jovem Alice.

Sentia-se totalmente rendido à pequena e delicada garota. Ansiava vê-la de novo. Só não queria parecer desesperado.

- Jasper? – a voz de sua irmã o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Sim Rose.

- Ocupado?

- Não mais que o normal. Deseja algo?

- Na verdade sim. – ela sorriu brilhantemente.

- O que? – perguntou temeroso.

- Vou dar um jantar e quero que convide Edward.

- Rose... – tentou argumentar com sua irmã cabeça dura.

- Não. Nem comece. Eu já me decidi, mas ele sempre foge de mim. Se você o convidar ele não negará.

- Pra quando é esse jantar?

- Amanhã.

- Muito em cima Rose.

- Nada. Ele pode cancelar um compromisso se você ligar agora. – Jasper suspirou.

- Eu ligo com uma condição.

- Que condição?

- Se não der certo esse seu planinho de sedução. Você vai me deixar de fora dos seus planos. Só não exijo que deixe o Cullen em paz, por que conheço sua sagacidade. – ela sorriu.

- Aceito. Vamos ligue.

- Já ligo. Eu primeiro... – ele hesitou dando uma rápida olhada no papel em cima de sua mesa.

- O que é isso? – viu a mão de sua irmã sobre o papel e corou um pouco.

- Er... Nada... Devolva Rose.

- Arrumou uma namora Jazz? Tava na hora já.

- Ela não é minha namorada Rose.

- Mais você quer algo com ela?

- Bem... – ele sorriu lembrando dos sorrisos e do jeitinho de Alice.

- A convide também.

- Para o jantar?

- Claro. Assim você não fica segurando vela. – ele rolou os olhos.

- E se o Cullen quiser trazer convidados.

- NÃO. – ela quase gritou e Jasper sorriu.

- Medo da concorrência?

- Jasper primeiro aquela menina nunca chegara aos meus pés. E segundo ela é enteada dele. Como se fosse uma filha.

- Como sabia que eu me referia a enteada? – perguntou sorrindo e viu sua irmã bufar.

- Não me provoque Jazz. – ele riu.

- Ok. Mais eu gostei da idéia. Vou convidar Alice.

- Ótimo. Adorarei conhece-la. Agora ligue para Edward.

- Ok. Ok. Vou ligar. – pegou o telefone e esperou tocar.

- Por favor, o Sr. Cullen? É Jasper Hale. – aguardou um momento.

- O que? – ela perguntou ansiosa e ele colocou a mão no bocal.

- A secretaria vai passar a ligação. – ela assentiu.

- Sim. Olá Edward.

_- Jasper Hale. Espero que esteja tudo bem?_

- Claro. Emmett é ótimo. Nos damos muito bem.

_- Que bom. Confio muito em Emmett. _

- Sim. Ele é um cara e tanto. – ambos riram e Jazz viu sua irmã o apressando.

- Bem. Mais eu liguei para fazer um convite.

_- Convite?_

- Sim. Gostaria de convidá-lo a jantar em minha casa amanhã.

_- Hummm. Claro. Será um prazer. Que horas?_

- As sete. – afirmou vendo a irmã dando pulinhos e rolou os olhos.

_- As sete então. Até amanhã Jasper._

Edward olhou o telefone com uma careta. Teria que agüentar a loira de novo. Como dizer a ela com todas as letras que não lhe interessava sem magoá-la.

Sabia que o ciúme de Bella tinha fundamento. Rosalie Hale estava praticamente se jogando em cima dele, mas ela tinha que entender que a loira não lhe interessava.

Infelizmente para sua sanidade, ele só tinha olhos para sua pequena. E seria assim até ela dizer que não o queria mais. Não queria admitir mais estava se apaixonado por Isabella.

Suspirou olhando o relógio de pulso e faltava uma hora para o meio-dia. Em breve sua pequena estaria ali e ele teria que resistir bravamente às investidas dela. Ouve uma batida na porta e por não ter sido anunciado, só podia ser Emmett.

- Entre. – ele murmurou e seu amigo entrou sorridente.

- Oi chefinho.

- Olá Emmett. Algum problema?

- Nada. A conta dos Hale esta indo muito bem.

- Bom. E o que devo a honra da sua visita? – perguntou ao amigo que se sentou folgado na cadeira de frente a mesa de Edward,

- Vim convidá-lo para almoçar.

- Desculpe. Já tenho planos. – Emmett sorriu malicioso.

- Com a Bella?

- Você também já a chama assim?

- Foi como ela se apresentou ontem. – Edward mordeu o lábio e ponderou por alguns minutos.

- Então. Como foi ontem? – viu o amigo sorrir.

- A você sabe sentamos, conversamos, comemos... Sabe o de sempre.

- Mas ela se interessou em Jasper?

- Cara nunca pensei em ver você com ciúmes.

- Não estou com ciúmes.

- Claro. Ela nem reparou em Jazz, já Alice.

- Alice? Bella comentou por cima. Mais o que aconteceu?

- Os dois praticamente nos ignoraram. Pareciam um casal de enamorados. A baixinha nem ligou muito para minhas piadinhas. – Edward riu.

- Ok. E o que achou dela.

- Adorei sua Bella. Ela é legal, não a deixe escapar. – Edward riu. – Sem contar que é gostosa pra caralho. – o sorriso sumiu.

- Emmett!

- Não é nenhuma mentira e você sabe disso.

- Infelizmente sim. – passou a mão pelo cabelo o deixando bagunçado. – Ela acaba comigo Emmett.

- E isso é ruim?

- Sim quando se tem que esconder a garota no closet para Esme não vê-la nua em meu quarto. – os olhos de Emmett se arregalaram.

- Eita. Já ta assim é?

- Eu ainda não dormi com ela. Se for isso que está pensando.

- Eu não disse nada. Mais por que não está. Ela não quer. Ta se fazendo de difícil?

- Pior. Quase se joga em cima de mim. Aparecendo nua na minha cama. – falou frustrado.

- Ta mudando de time Edward?

- Emmett! – o amigo riu.

- A garota se joga em você e fica dando pra trás. Não te conheço mais. – Edward afundou na cadeira.

- Ela é virgem Emmett.

- Oh. Complicado.

- Eu sei. Não quero me aproveitar dela, e se ela perceber que isso tudo é uma loucura.

- Você não quer se apaixonar e perdê-la. – falou o amigo serio e ele sorriu.

- Você me conhece bem. Mais acho que já é tarde.

- Você a ama?

- Eu acho que sim. Mais eu temo que uma hora ela perceba a loucura que estamos fazendo e me deixe. E eu não quero magoá-la. Só eu sou racional.

- Amigo deixe a racionalidade de lado. Ela quer e você também. Use o velho charme dos Cullen e a faça se apaixonar por você. – Edward riu.

- Acha que consigo?

- Edward. Te conheço a anos. As mulheres se jogam em você. É só você sorrir e piscar. – Edward gargalhou.

- Obrigada Emm. Só você para me animar. – ele esfregou o rosto frustrado.

- Algo mais o preocupa.

- Sim. Rosalie Hale. – Emmett riu.

- Ela é difícil hein!

- E como. Jasper acabou de me ligar me convidando a jantar na casa dele. Aposto que foi idéia dela.

- O que pretende fazer?

- Eu já deixei claro que não tenho interesse nela.

- Você disse com todas as letras.

- Não. Mais declinei das suas ofertas. – Emmett gargalhou.

- Isso não afasta uma mulher como Rosalie Hale.

- E o que afasta Rosalie Hale? – perguntou com desgosto.

- Ela se interessar por outro.

- Ela não parece interessada em ninguém.

- Pior que é. A metidinha fica rebolando com o nariz empinado o dia inteiro. Gritando ordens e resmungando para os subalternos incompetentes... – Emmett falava desdenhando da loira metida e não percebeu o olhar interessado de Edward. Quando notou franziu o cenho, e ao ver Edward sorrir arregalou os olhos.

- Nem pensar chefinho.

- Você gosta dela.

- Eu. Ta louco. Ela fica me chamando de subalterno.

- Você gosta dela. – afirmou ainda sorrindo.

- Ok. Ela é gostosa pra caralho. Isso eu não nego, mais é só.

- Vamos será difícil conquistar essa. Ou você perdeu seu charme. – Emmett o olhou indignado.

- Claro que não. Se eu quiser Rosalie Hale dançara miudinho em minha mão. – Edward sorriu largamente.

- Então está combinado. Você vai no jantar amanhã.

- O que? Quando combinamos isso? – Edward sorriu se levantando e foi até o amigo que o fitava atônito e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Obrigada amigo.

- Mas... – antes que ele terminasse a porta abriu abruptamente e Bella entrou com uma Tania vermelha de raiva atrás.

- Eu tentei impedi-la Sr. Cullen... – ela falava gesticulando para uma Bella sorridente. E Edward sorriu.

- Srta. Denali. Isabella pode entrar quando quiser.

- Sim Sr. Cullen. – ela saiu irritada fechando a porta atrás de si. Bella caminhou até ele o abraçando pelo pescoço.

- Oi tio Edward. – e beijou seu pescoço, uma estrondosa gargalhada se fez ouvir e ambos olharam em direção a Emmett.

- Muito bem Bella. Nunca pensei que veria Tania, irritada.

- Eu disse que ia entrar. Ela duvidou.

- Isabella. Não provoque minha secretaria. Srta. Denali é muito eficiente.

- E dada. – Emmett riu de novo.

- Se deu bem com essa em chefinho. – Edward o fuzilou com os olhos, mas sorriu em seguida.

- Sim. E não se esqueça do nosso jantar Emmett. Casa dos Hale as sete, não se atrase. – o rapaz ficou quieto na hora e bufou.

- Ok. Eu já vou. Tenho que preparar minha estaca de madeira e a água benta. – falou voltando a sorrir e já saindo da sala.

- E não esqueça do alho. – falou Edward divertido e Emmett lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

- Vai ter volta chefinho. Tchau Bella.

- Até Emmett. Do que vocês estão falando? – Edward sorriu e enlaçou a cintura dela a puxando para mais perto.

- Eu resolvi o problema da loira dada.

- Mesmo? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e ele beijou seu nariz.

- Oh sim. Emmett se voluntariou para tirá-la do meu pé. – Bella riu.

- Ótimo. Agora só precisamos nos livrar da secretaria e te arrumar uma bem velha. Ou um homem. – ele sorriu abertamente.

- Não seja ciumenta pequena. Só tenho olhos pra você.

- Bom mesmo. – ele ficou perdido no lindo sorriso dela e a puxou para um beijo urgente.

As mãos tocando por toda pele que sentia em seus dedos. Devorando a boca macia e sugando a língua doce em sua boca. Ela gemeu agarrando seus cabelos, enquanto as mãos dele pegavam em sua bunda e a levantavam a puxando para cima. As penas se cruzaram em seu quadril e ele a colocou em cima da mesa e continuou a beijá-la.

- Sabe que fantasiei com você nessa mesa. – falou quando separou os lábios para respirar, mas a boca nunca deixando a pele quente. Seu membro já pulsava por contato.

- Edward. – ela gemeu agarrando os cabelos dele e beijando sua garganta.

- Desejava deitá-la em minha mesa e levantar sua pequena saia e fodê-la até você me implorar para parar. – sussurrou em seu ouvido e mordiscou o lóbulo.

- Deus... – ela gemeu quando ele apertou as coxas nuas. E se acomodou melhor entre as pernas dela. Sua pélvis roçando a dela.

- Você usa essas roupas para me provocar não é? – murmurou rouco sentindo a pele arrepiada. Ela usava uma regata preta e uma saia jeans curta, a boca dele desceu para o ombro e deu uma leve mordida.

- Tudo por você. – ela sussurrou e ele se afastou a olhando. Passou a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto corado.

- Eu te quero Isabella.

- Sou sua. – ele fechou os olhos e conteve um gemido.

- Te quero agora. – murmurou rouco e a viu sorrir.

- E o almoço? – ele rosnou puxando seu quadril de encontro ao seu membro pulsante.

- Que se dane. – rosnou rouco e a beijou com ardor. Ela correspondeu se esfregando nele e a sentia quente. Tão quente quanto ele.

O desejo ardendo, queimando. Corroendo todo o seu corpo na ânsia de tê-la para si. E como a queria nesse momento, mas sabia que a queria muito mais do que uma simples noite. A queria para sempre.

Afastou a boca da dela e a desceu da mesa. Ela o olhava confusa, mas sorria esperando o que ele pretendia. Viu o arrumar às roupas e depois arrumar as suas.

- Mudou de idéia?

- Não. Só não quero que sua primeira vez seja em minha sala. Sendo que alguém pode entrar a qualquer momento. – a viu sorrir e pousou a mão nas bochechas rosadas.

- Ok.

- Vamos para casa. – ela assentiu e segurando a mão dele saíram da empresa.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Dez<strong>

**E**le dirigia em silêncio pensando nós pros e contras que deviam impedi-lo de sua decisão, mas ao desviar o olhar um minuto da estrada e ver a linda menina sorrindo para ele se esqueceu no que estava pensando.

A muito a queria. A muito a desejava. A muito estava apaixonado por ela.

E por isso estava jogando tudo para o alto.

Tendo certeza do que queria segurou a mão dela que estava sobre seu colo e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela sorrindo. A viu sorrir e voltou à atenção para a estrada.

Seus pensamentos iam em direções confusas. Mesmo sabendo que não voltaria atrás em suas decisões, ainda sim era difícil admitir que estava desejando que o mundo se explodisse.

Sabia que teria conseqüências envolver-se com Isabella desse modo. A desejava com loucura. Queria toda ela para si, mas não deixava de temer futuros arrependimentos. Ela parecia não perceber que era errado estar com ele. Que a sociedade iria discriminar o que estavam fazendo. E havia se cansado de tentar convence-la do contrario. Na verdade estava começando a ter medo de ela perceber o quão errado isso era.

Já tinha chutado o balde e a queria. E queria imediatamente.

Estacionou o carro e apertou o volante com força. Virou para olhá-la e ela sorria. Soltou a mão dela e tocou o rosto delicado.

- Isabella...

- Eu quero. – ela falou simplesmente e ele assentiu. Saiu do carro e abriu a porta para ela.

Andaram em silencio para dentro da casa e procuraram por Esme. Viu um aviso na cozinha, deixado por Esme.

_"Carlisle seguiu seu conselho e me levou para passear._

_Vamos jantar fora. Você e Bella podem se virar por uma noite._

_Até mais tarde meus queridos._

_P.S: Alice foi fazer compras para um jantar e disse que chegara tarde."_

Terminou de ler o bilhete e sorrindo segurou a mão dela. Não insinuara para Carlisle sair com Esme para ele poder ficar a sós com Bella, mas que fora conveniente tinha que admitir.

- Edward? – ela chamou ao ver que ele não se mexia e ele a olhou nos olhos. Via o mesmo desejo que ardia nos seus.

Levou sua mão ao rosto macio e afagou as bochechas, desceu o polegar pelos lábios e massageou, sentindo a textura sedosa e macia. Ela tremeu e ofegou abrindo um pouco os lábios.

Hipnotizado pelos lábios dela ele se aproximou mais e a beijou, sentindo seus lábios se moldarem contra os seus. Ela gemeu contra sua boca e seu hálito doce o fez suspirar e deslizou a língua para dentro da dela. Sugou a doce língua em sua boca, chupando-a em seguida.

Agarrou a cintura fina a puxando para ele. Seus corpos se moldaram. As mãos dela agarraram seus ombros enquanto as línguas se moviam juntas, na ânsia de dominar espaço na boca um do outro.

Ela desistiu primeiro ofegante por ar, e ele moveu a boca para sua bochecha, deslizando os lábios pelo seu rosto até o pescoço alvo e delicado, lambeu a pele quente e chupou a fazendo estremecer.

- Edward... – ela ofegou agarrando os cabelos dele. Ele continuou explorando a pele com a boca, desceu os lábios até o ombro e mordiscou recebendo um arrepio.

Parou de beijá-la e a olhou nos olhos esperando algum tipo de negativa, mas só encontrou um sorriso com doces promessas. Sorriu encantado e a pegou no colo, sorrindo mais quando ela soltou um gritinho feliz.

Sem deixar de olhá-la abaixou o rosto dando outro beijo nela e a levou para o quarto. Entrou fechando a porta com o pé em seguida e a colocou na cama.

Olhou para ela sorrindo e tirou a gravata, em seguida o terno e a camisa. Começou a desabotoar a calça mais ela ficou de joelhos o detendo. Colocou a mão na sua e a afastou. Olhando em seus olhos começou a desabotoar a calça e a viu cair com um baque surdo no chão.

Começou a distribuir beijos pelo peito o fazendo gemer baixinho. As mãos em seus cabelos fazendo um carinho. A boca dela descia até sua barriga e a língua molhada lambeu seu umbigo. As mãos segurando nas beiradas da boxer branca e a puxou para baixo.

Ele tremeu ao se ver nu para ela. E ofegou quando ela abaixou e beijou a ponta de sua ereção. Edward gemeu de olhos fechados e quando os abriu estava sem fôlego, ao sentir os lábios quentes rodeando seu pau.

Com a vista nublada de desejo segurou o queixo dela a fazendo olha-lo e levantou o corpo dela e começou a despi-la. Arrancou a regata com ajuda dela e desceu as mãos para a cintura, descendo mais até a beirada da saia e a abriu a puxando para baixo. Assim que a viu livre das peças passeou as mãos pelo corpo delicado.

Já a tinha visto nua, mas nunca se cansaria da beleza dela. Sua pele pálida era como porcelana, mais era macia e quente. Os seios eram pequenos mais cabiam perfeitamente em suas mãos. Provocou os mamilos com o polegar e o indicador e recebeu um doce gemido em resposta.

Abaixou o rosto levando o seio em sua boca e chupando seu peito. Ela tinha um gosto ótimo. Doce e salgado ao mesmo tempo. Lambeu seu peito até ouvi-la gritar, revezando de um para o outro.

As mãos desceram para retirar a calçinha e assim que se livrou da peça, ficou de joelhos na cama, os corpos se moldaram e seu pau roçou na doce vagina. O calor que vinha dela o fez arfar e a beijou.

Agarrou os cabelos dela puxando a boca doce para a sua. Tomando sua língua em sua boca e devorando tudo que ela podia dar. A deitou na cama sem deixar de provar sua boca e sua ereção ficou entre as coxas que se friccionavam causando um atrito agonizante.

- Bella. – ele falou entre dentes e ela se afastou em busca de ar.

A boca dele começou a trilhar um caminho pelo corpo pequeno que se contorcia embaixo do seu. Beijou e lambeu cada centímetro da pele ardente. Ainda provando a pele dela desceu os lábios até seu núcleo quente e úmido e provou seu gosto.

- Edward. – ela gritou agarrando seus cabelos enquanto a língua dele deslizava por suas dobras provando seu gosto, chupando seu clitóris, a fazendo estremecer e sentindo seu prazer escorregar por seus lábios, provando o gosto dela.

- Deus... – ela gritou puxando os cabelos dele, quando ele moveu um dedo em suas dobras, escorregando facilmente pelo seu núcleo.

- Você gosta pequena?

- Oh... sim... – ela gritou e ele sorriu acrescentando mais um dedo, bombeando dentro e fora de seu núcleo e ela gritou quando sua língua pressionou seu clitóris.

Ele sentiu sua intimidado pulsar e se separou dela. Ouviu um resmungo de protesto mais sorriu, e foi até a cômoda e pegou uma camisinha e a deslizou em seu membro ereto. Voltou para ela pairando sobre ela e agarrou uma coxa dela a prendendo em seu quadril e começou a deslizar dentro dela.

Sentindo seu pau ser envolvido pelo calor úmido de sua intimidade. Ele parou quando sentiu a barreira de sua virgindade e a sentiu tensa.

Sorrindo pegou os lábios dela nos seus, lambendo seu lábio e deslizando sua língua em sua doce boca a sentindo gemer quando as línguas se tocaram investiu profundamente contra ela, pegando seu grito em sua boca.

Não se moveram por alguns minutos. Edward passou a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto dela enquanto a beijava e ela gemeu quando ele se moveu um pouco. Sentindo que ela estava pronta ele começou a deslizar dentro e fora dela, delicadamente, preguiçosamente, sentindo o calor de seu núcleo envolver seu pau.

- Mais... – ela ofegou o deixando zonzo de prazer e aumentou a velocidade entrando e saindo dela com vigor. Seus gritos de prazer alagaram seus ouvidos o deixando zonzo de prazer e sentindo que seu ápice se aproximava, levou a mão até o clitóris o beliscando, ela gritou.

- Deus... Sim... – ela gemia de olhos fechados e cruzou as pernas no quadril dele enquanto ele investia profundamente dentro dela.

Edward voltou a beijá-la calando seus gritos, sentindo o ápice dela chegando, e seu pau ser mastigado pela sua doce boceta.

- Bella... – ele gemeu contra a boca dela sentindo seu prazer explodir ao mesmo tempo que o dela. Ambos tremendo se abraçaram quando o mundo deles explodiu em milhares de cores.

Ficaram abraçados até adormecerem.

Edward abriu os olhos vendo que anoitecia. Com cuidado saiu de dentro dela e levantou. Tirou o preservativo e jogou no lixo no banheiro e lavou o rosto. Vestiu seu roupão e foi até o andar de baixo.

Carlisle e Esme ainda não haviam chegado. Passou a mão pelo cabelo e pegou uma dose de uísque tomando de um gole. Serviu outra dose e subiu para o quarto.

Ela ainda dormia. Sorriu ao vê-la nua em sua cama. Exausta das atividades de ambos. Deu um gole em seu uísque e fechou os olhos.

Sabia que tudo mudaria. Finalmente sua pequena Bella era sua. De repente Renée veio a sua mente. Os primeiros meses de namoro e como ela falava de sua linda filha. Como ela falava de seu falecido marido. Será que Bella se lembrava do pai? E como se sentia com tudo isso? Renée foi um erro em sua vida. Mais Isabella nunca seria. Era a única certeza que tinha.

Sentiu um toque morno em seu peito o tirando de seus pensamentos e abriu os olhos e a viu enrolada em um lençol a sua frente. Sorriu e segurou a mão dela, beijou o pulso. Ela o olhava intensamente.

- O que foi pequena? – a viu morder o lábio e deu outro beijo.

- Por que não está na cama? – ela perguntou baixinho e ele suspirou.

- Nada demais. Só...

- O que? – ele sorriu a vendo mastigar o lábio nervosamente e a puxou para seu colo.

- Não foi nada pequena. Como você está? - ela sorriu e encostou a cabeça em seu peito.

- Bem.

- Machuquei você? – ela levantou os olhos para olhá-lo.

- Não. Eu estou bem. – ele assentiu e pousou a palma da mão na bochecha dela.

- Você é linda. – ela corou e ele a beijou. Comprimiu os lábios nos dela. Deslizou a língua em sua doce boca e ela agarrou seus cabelos gemendo contra a boca dele.

Edward colocou o copo na pequena mesa ao lado da poltrona e desamarrou o lençol vendo-a nua, separou a boca da dela e beijou os seios, provocando os mamilos com os dentes sorriu ao ouvir os suaves gemidos.

- Te quero tanto pequena.

- Sou sua, Edward. Sempre. – ela cantarolou e ele gemeu lambendo o vale entre os seios. Agarrou os quadris dela e a roçou contra seu membro excitado. Ansioso por estar dentro dela de novo e de novo.

- Te quero agora. – rosnou ofegante e ela gemeu em resposta. – Bella? – chamou a fazendo olha-lo. Viu o desejo ardendo nos olhos dela e escovou os lábios nos dela.

- Pegue uma camisinha para mim. – ela assentiu e meio tremula saiu do colo dele e foi até a cama e pegou no criado mudo. Ele esperou vendo o corpo nu e sensual vir provocante.

- Me de. – pediu ansioso, mais ela negou e rasgou a embalagem com os dentes e ficou de joelhos. – Bella... – não terminou de falar quando ela beijou a ponta de sua ereção e fechou os olhos.

Sentiu ela colocar a camisinha nele e em seguida a boca dela em torno de sua ereção. Abriu os olhos ofegantes e a puxou pela mão a fazendo sentar em sua ereção.

Ela gritou quando deslizou em seu pau sendo preenchida completamente. Ele afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela e ficou parado esperando ela se acostumar.

As mãos corriam pelo corpo delicado e ela sussurrava seu nome baixinho e agarrava os cabelos dele. Movendo as mãos até sua pequena bunda ele começou a fazê-la subir e descer por seu cumprimento.

- Edward... – ela gritou em deleite, quando ele começou a aumentar as investidas, entrando e saindo profundamente dela. Forte e rápido.

Ela arqueou o corpo e ele tomou seu seio na boca, chupando o pequeno mamilo em seus lábios e em seguida tomando quanto coubesse de seu seio em sua boca ávida.

Moveu a boca de um para o outro, enquanto entrava e saia de dentro dela. Ela gritou quando seu ápice a alcançou ele gemeu sentindo seu membro ser mastigado pelo núcleo dela.

Se abraçaram apertado sentindo o prazer dominá-los e se beijaram com sofreguidão.

Quando estavam mais calmos, ele saiu de dentro dela e a pegou no colo a levando para a cama. Deitou de lado e a puxou para seus braços e beijou seus cabelos.

- Durma minha pequena. – sussurrou e sentiu ela se apertar mais nele.

Não importava mais as conseqüências. Ele estava apaixonado por ela, e a faria amá-lo como ele já a amava.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Onze<strong>

**|Pov. Bella|**

**P**isquei os olhos encantada.

Ele era lindo, o homem mais bonito que eu já vi. E estava na porta da minha casa sorrindo para mim. Corei furiosamente quando ele piscou e seu sorriso aumentou.

- Renée está? – ele perguntou ainda sorrindo e assenti sem conseguir falar.

- Isabella? – a voz da minha mãe me fez desviar a atenção dele e a vi vindo toda arrumada. – Querida esse é Edward.

- Você é Isabella? – ele perguntou se abaixando na minha altura e assenti sorrindo timidamente.

- Sou Edward Cullen. – ele beijou minha bochecha e corei de novo.

Ele se levantou e para minha surpresa beijou minha mãe nos lábios.

Meu coração falhou. E as palavras que saíram da boca da minha mãe fizeram meu coração quebrar em milhões de pedaços.

- Filha. Eu estou namorando Edward. E vamos nos casar.

Eu chorei por horas naquele dia. Eu só tinha nove anos e estava apaixonada pelo futuro marido de minha mãe.

[...]

- Mãe eu não quero ir. – falei chorosa quando ela me mostrou o panfleto do internato.

- Sim. Você vai.

- Por quê? Eu atrapalho? – ela me olhou com indiferença. Ela me dava aquele olhar desde a morte do meu pai.

Ela sempre iria me culpar.

- Eu sei o que você quer morando aqui. Mais ele nunca vai olhar para você.

- Mãe? – falei em choque.

- Acha que eu não sei da sua paixonite.

- Não... – neguei em desespero.

- Você vai Isabella. É o melhor para todos.

[...]

Olhei para o caixão abaixando e senti mais lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. A conversa que tivemos ainda ecoando em minha mente.

Como alguém podia ser tão cruel.

A mão dele tocou a minha e senti um calor reconfortante. Eu ainda o amava com a mesma intensidade desde a primeira vez que eu o vi, mas eu não passava de uma criança para ele.

Desviei meu rosto do dele. Ele nunca podia saber dos meus sentimentos. Ele me repudiaria. Ele nem gostava de mim.

As palavras dela ecoaram em minha mente novamente. Será que ele sabia que ela havia ido me visitar no internato antes do acidente?

- Quer ir embora Isabella? – ele me perguntou e pensei.

- Podemos ficar mais? – pedi querendo me despedir.

- Se você quiser querida. – assenti olhando para a terra que cobria o corpo de minha mãe.

Ela nunca fora uma mãe de verdade. O único que me amava era Charlie e só vim a descobrir isso depois de sua morte. A qual ela adorava jogar na minha cara a culpa que me atormentava.

Todos já haviam ido embora e a voz dele ecoou em meio à chuva mais uma vez.

"Adeus Renée." – pensei sentindo a mão quente dele na minha.

- Pronta Isabella?

Isabella.

Eu gostava quando ele me chamava assim. Era o único que me chamava assim.

Assenti e junto fomos para seu carro.

Eu nunca havia ficado sozinha com ele.

Eu nunca havia recebido sua atenção.

E agora eu tinha. Ele estava atencioso comigo. Na certa achando que eu sofria pela morte dela. Eu sofria sim. Sofria por nunca ter recebido amor da única mãe que tive. E nunca receberia.

Ele me ofereceu para ficar com ele, mas eu não podia.

Eu realmente queria sua atenção, mas se eu ficasse não seria como eu queria. E eu queria que ele me amasse como mulher e não como filha.

Então eu menti. Disse que queria voltar para aquele lugar odioso só para criar um afastamento entre nós.

Eu sabia que ao contrario do que Renée dizia, ele gostava de mim. Ele era bom, era gentil. Ele era perfeito e mesmo só tendo 10 anos eu o amava.

Então com dor no meu coração eu me despedi dele. Eu aproveitei cada minuto que tive com ele antes da minha partida. Dormi nos braços dele. Havia sido inocente, e era, pois meu amor por ele era puro. Era verdadeiro.

Eu não pensava nele como um homem, mas sim como minha alma gêmea. Aquele que seria meu para sempre. E eu já era dele e seria sempre.

Sem me conter eu o beijei. Talvez o afastasse para sempre com meu pequeno rompante e lutando contra as lágrimas eu sai do seu carro e da sua vida. E no dia que eu retornasse seria para ficar com ele para sempre.

[...]

Victoria era doida.

Mais eu aproveitava cada ensinamento que ela me dava.

- Toque sempre nele. E use roupas provocativas. – eu corei.

- Vic. – ela riu escandalosamente.

- Nunca vai conquistá-lo se agir como uma virgem puritana.

- Eu sou uma virgem. – ela sorriu.

- Mas seu tio Edward vai mudar isso hein! – eu corei de novo, mas ri dessa vez.

- Será que ele vai me notar. – falei nervosa e ela sorriu.

- Claro que vai. Você é linda Bella. E se usar meus conselhos o Sr. Cullen cairá aos seus pés.

- Vic, não sei se terei coragem de ser tão atirada. – ela riu de novo.

- Bella ele tem que te notar. Seja direta em suas intenções.

- E se ele casou? – era meu maior medo. Quando voltasse a vê-lo, ele podia ter uma família e eu seria somente a filha da mulher que o fez sofrer.

- Ele te contaria.

- Ele nunca nem me ligou.

- Isso me preocupa. – eu sorri.

Vic chegou ao internato um ano depois de mim e dividia o quarto comigo. Ela era divertida e animada, e nos demos bem de cara. Mas eu era fechada, só ansiando o dia de voltar para casa, voltar para Edward.

Ela me pegou um dia beijando a foto de Edward que eu roubei quando nos mudamos para a casa dele, assim que ele casou com minha mãe e acabei contando para ela.

Para minha surpresa Victoria quis me ajudar. Ela dizia que eu devia ter um plano para deixá-lo aos meus pés. Em um momento de loucura eu aceitei a sugestão dela. E desde então ela me ajudava.

Sempre que ia para casa nas férias trazia roupas provocantes para mim. Ou revistas sobre como prender um homem. Até reportagens sobre Edward.

- Ele ainda te manda uma mesada?

- Sim. – falei lembrando da quantidade de dinheiro que ele me mandava todo mês. Era absurdo em minha opinião.

- Então ele não ta casado.

- Como sabe?

- Uma esposa nunca aceitaria ele mandar tudo aquilo para uma enteada.

- Essa é sua teoria?

- Você pode ligar para ele e perguntar.

- Nem pensar.

- Então continuamos com o plano. Venha eu vou te ensinar como agradar um homem.

- Como assim? – ela sorriu maliciosa.

- Bem. Estive brincando com o amiguinho de James e ele adorou.

- OMG! – corei vermelho brilhante. Mas prestei muita atenção.

Edward era mais velho e eu precisa aprender tudo que fosse possivel para agradá-lo.

[...]

- Não se esqueça das dicas. Seja provocante. Se insinue, o deixe louco. Depois que ele estiver aos seus pés, faça-o se apaixonar por você. – como se fosse fácil, pensei. Mas me limitei a sorrir e abraça-la.

- Ok. E obrigada.

- Não agradeça ainda. Quero ser madrinha do seu casamento. – eu ri e assenti a abraçando apertado e ela me abraçou de volta.

Já no avião eu estava ansiosa. Faltavam poucos minutos para o avião pousar e minhas mãos suavam e meu coração disparava. A roupa colante que Vic escolheu fazia alguns homens me olharem e estava me esforçando ao máximo para não corar e colocar uma blusa gigante.

Quando finalmente sai e peguei minha bagagem eu o vi, e não pude deixar de sorrir. Ele estava mais lindo do que nunca. Havia passado quase oito anos e eu me vi mais apaixonada por ele.

Engolindo em seco eu fui até ele e vi olhar para mim e senti vontade de dar meia volta e mandar o plano de conquistá-lo para o inferno. Mas ao ver que ele me avaliava e parecia interessado, ou melhor, me secava mesmo eu sorri e fui até ele determinada.

Edward Cullen seria meu.

[...]

Fui tirada de meus pensamentos quando os braços dele me puxaram de volta para o aconchego de seu corpo e sorri adormecendo logo em seguida.

Abri os olhos vendo o sol pela janela e senti o corpo dele contra o meu. Sorri e voltei a fechar os olhos e senti vontade de chorar. Ele estava aqui e era meu. Mas por quanto tempo? Eu o queria para sempre. Mas ele nem se quer me amava.

O plano de Victoria não era tão bom assim. Eu queria que ele tivesse dito que me amava na minha primeira vez, mas era só desejo. Pisquei os olhos para afastar as lagrimas. Ele ainda iria me amar. Logo, ele iria fazer amor comigo declarando seu amor por mim, e eu faria o mesmo. Só tinha que me manter no plano.

Nada de Bella tímida.

Ela morreu junto com Renée.

Senti beijos em minhas costas e sorri de olhos fechados. Mãos corriam por meu corpo e continuei de olhos fechados. Mais os abri rapidamente quando senti as mãos dele em minha bunda.

- Edward. – ofeguei e ouvi sua risada rouca.

- Sabia que estava fingindo. – virei para ele e o abracei pelo pescoço.

- Bom dia gostoso. – ele riu bem humorado e começou a distribuir beijos por meu rosto, sorri fechando os olhos e ele se afastou. Abri os olhos e corei de leve ao vê-lo me encarando.

- O que?

- Já disse como você é linda?

- Hoje não. – ele sorriu e me beijou demoradamente na boca.

- Linda minha pequena. – ele me deu outro beijo e levantou.

- Aonde vai? – perguntei com um biquinho e ele riu.

- Trabalhar pequena.

- Falte hoje e passe o dia na cama comigo. – pisquei e ele me olhou como se a idéia tivesse mérito. Mas suspirou.

- Não posso pequena. Tenho uma reunião importante.

- Ok. Mais a noite você é meu. – ele fez uma cara de culpado e o olhei preocupada. – Edward?

- Eu tenho um jantar à noite. Com os Hale.

- Oh. – falei deitando de costas para ele e senti a cama se mover e ele deitar atrás de mim e me puxar de encontro ao seu peito.

- Emmett vai estar lá. E eu nem vou olhar para ela. – assenti sem o deixar ver como isso me afetava. Engoli a vontade de chorar e respirei fundo.

- Tudo bem. – me virei para ele sorrindo. – Mas amanhã você é só meu. E o dia todo. – ele sorriu.

- Desmarcarei tudo só para ficar com você. – eu sorri e ele me beijou e se levantou de novo.

O vi ir para o banheiro e fiquei admirando seu corpo nu e suspirei. Seria uma luta fazer Edward se apaixonar por mim. Ele tinha tantas mulheres lindas aos seus pés.

Balancei a cabeça afastando os pensamentos e lembrei de quando Vic me via desanimada.

_"Bella, você é linda e gostosa. Nunca deixe ninguém te desmerecer. Sem contar que você vai morar na mesma casa que ele, já está em vantagem."_

Sorri e me levantei da cama correndo em direção ao banheiro. Sim eu morava com ele, e essa era a minha vantagem. Venceria Edward Cullen pelo cansaço.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Doze<strong>

**E**dward sorriu quando ela apareceu toda sorridente no banheiro e sem pensar em mais nada a puxou para seus braços. Foi se o tempo em que pensava nas conseqüências. Isabella agora era sua e somente uma negativa dela o afastaria.

A beijou com desejo e a prensou na parede fria ouvindo um doce gemido, deixou de beijá-la e desceu a boca para seu pescoço lambendo a pele suada.

A boca desceu mais chegando aos seios e levou o mamilo entre os lábios lambendo e chupando o bico enrugado. As mãos dela puxavam seu cabelo, tentando o mantê-lo ali. Ele brincou com um seio depois com o outro, enquanto descia uma mão pela lateral do corpo dela, sentindo seu corpo tremer sob seu toque.

Chegou até o meio das pernas dela e afastou as coxas, passeando as mãos pelo interior das coxas a provocando e a ouvindo gemer baixinho. Roçou os dedos sobre sua fenda e ela tremeu.

- Edward... Por favor...

- O que pequena? Diga o que você quer? – continuou provocando, a tocando sem realmente tocar onde ela ansiava.

- Edward... – ela choramingou e ele a prensou mais na parede e segurou suas mãos acima da cabeça com uma mão e a outra ainda a provocando.

- Me diz o que você quer pequena? Te dou tudo o que quiser. – falou rouco e pressionou o dedão em seu clitóris.

- Oh Deus...

- Diga Isabella.

- Me foda... – falou sem fôlego e ele riu rouco.

- Com prazer. – murmurou agarrando a coxa dela e prendendo em seu quadril e deslizou para dentro dela.

- Edward... – ela gritou e ele a beijou, devorando seu grito e começou a bombear rapidamente dentro dela.

Já sentia seu próprio ápice se aproximar e a soltou movendo a mão para a outra coxa e a prendendo nele.

Sustentando ela pela bunda começou a investir longa e profundamente. Beijou a boca dela enquanto bombeava e sentindo ela mastigar seu pau.

- Isso Isabella... Me aperta gostoso...

- Deus... Edward... Mais... – ele veio mais rápido sentindo seu pau pulsar e o corpo dela tremer quando o orgasmo os atingiu.

Ficaram abraçados até suas respirações acalmarem. Quando se sentiram mais calmos ele a colocou sobre seus pés e esperou ela se firmar para solta-la.

- Tudo bem pequena? – perguntou dando um beijo em seu ombro nu, ela só moveu a cabeça.

Ele sorriu e começou a dar banho nela. Ensaboando a pele cremosa e sorrindo ao ouvir os pequenos suspiros que ela dava.

Depois de algum tempo voltaram para o quarto. Ela enrolada em seu roupão e ele em uma toalha na cintura. Foi para o closet e se vestiu rapidamente, pois já estava atrasado. Sai do closet e ela estava deitada em sua cama pensativa.

Foi apressadamente até ela com medo de ela pensar na loucura que estavam fazendo e deixa-lo e segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e beijou seus lábios com calma. Sentiu um pequeno gemido reverberar em seus lábios e sorriu.

- Eu tenho que ir pequena.

- Tudo bem.

- Espero encontrar a senhorita no meu quarto hein. – ela riu e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

- Se continuar assim é melhor eu trazer minhas roupas e mudar definitivamente de quarto. – ele riu e beijou seu nariz.

- Faça isso.

- O que?

- Traga suas coisas.

- E Esme? – ele mordeu o lábio e pareceu pensar.

- Eu darei um jeito. Quero ter você o tempo todo. – ela deu um grande sorriso e ele a beijou novamente e se afastou.

Saiu do quarto pensando no que fazer. Podia dizer a verdade a Esme. Ela ficaria ao seu lado. Ou talvez o chamasse de louco. Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos e desceu para o café. Encontrou uma Esme sorridente e sorriu beijando-a na bochecha.

- Parece que a folga ontem foi boa? – ela deu uma risadinha corando e Edward riu.

- Edward.

- Esme. Não fique tímida. – ela sorriu mais.

- Ok. Foi ótima.

- Que bom. O que temos para o café?

Ele comeu rapidamente ainda pensando no que falar a Esme e revirou o bacon em seu prato e quando levantou os olhos viu Esme o encarando.

- O que?

- Algo o incomoda?

- Ah, bem... – ela riu.

- Isabella talvez?

- Esme? – perguntou nervoso e a viu rir baixinho.

- Edward. Eu não sou boba. Eu vi como você olha para ela. E como ela olha para você.

- Esme... – tentou falar algo. Mais nem sabia o que falar.

- Vamos fazer assim. Eu finjo que não vejo nada. E quando vocês estiverem prontos para assumir me avisem. – ele a encarou boquiaberto. – Mais café?

- Não. Estou atrasado já. – se levantou e beijou a testa de Esme indo em direção ao carro.

Carlisle sorriu para ele e Edward se perguntou se todo mundo percebia o envolvimento dele e de Bella, ou somente Esme que era muito perceptiva? Tentou afastar os pensamentos confusos quando Carlisle estacionou em frente à empresa e saiu pedindo que ele voltasse as cinco para levá-lo para casa. Ainda teria que enfrentar o jantar com os Hale.

Antes de sair de casa pensou em falar com ela. Queria dizer que a amava, mais temia conseqüências de sua precipitação. Para sua surpresa ela não estava em seu quarto. O que o deixou nervoso. Foi até o dela e tentou entrar, mais ela trancara a porta.

- Isabella. – chamou e ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Suspirou aliviado.

Ela só estava no banho e não o evitando.

Sentiu medo como a muito não sentia. O que faria se ela decidisse que era errada essa relação entre eles. Passou a mão nervosamente pelo rosto.

Não a deixaria partir. Não sem lutar por ela. Se sentindo mais confiante, foi até o maldito jantar que o impediria de ficar com sua pequena.

Ainda teria que ir à casa de Emmett, para irem juntos. Só esperava que Emmett conseguisse livrá-lo de Rosalie Hale.

Edward entrou na casa dos Hale com Emmett ao seu lado. A casa dos Hale era uma mansão de dois andares em estilo clássico e refinado. Toda decorada com móveis antigos e de bom gosto.

Ambos entraram ansiosos e com reservas sobre como acabaria esse jantar. Assim que a empregada os recebeu, Rosalie apareceu para recebê-los.

- Edward... – começou Rosalie em um deslumbrante vestido dourado com um generoso decote, mais se calou ao ver subalterno ao lado de Edward. O que ele fazia ali?

- Rosalie, está encantadora. – cumprimentou Edward polidamente.

- Está deslumbrante Srta. Hale. – falou Emmett com um sorriso charmoso e ela assentiu sem olhá-lo.

- Obrigada Edward. – pegou o braço de Edward o levando para dentro da casa. Emmett os seguiu em silêncio.

Entraram em uma sala com móveis clássicos e bonitos, com sofás e poltronas. Assim como um bar onde Jasper segurava uma taça de champanhe e entregava a uma jovem. Edward sorriu ao ver a jovem que sorria para ele.

- Anã. – gritou Emmett e Alice o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Emmett, Edward o que fazem aqui?

- Somos convidados e você?

- O mesmo. – ela corou um pouco olhando para Jasper e Edward e Emmett sorriram.

- Se soubéssemos teríamos todos vindo juntos.

- De onde conhece Edward, Alice querida. – perguntou Rosalie tentando esconder o ciúme e Emmett sorriu, mais percebeu que Jasper também estava curioso.

- Ela mora comigo.

- O que? – gritou Jasper e Alice corou.

- Meus pais trabalham para Edward. – ela falou segurando o braço de Jasper e ele corou de leve pelo seu rompante e assentiu.

- Oh. Claro. – Emmett tentou disfarçar a risada com uma tose.

- Bem, parece que estamos todos entre amigos. Quando começa esse jantar. – falou Emmett divertido e Edward sorriu para ele.

Rosalie irritada por seu jantar não estar saindo como planejado engoliu a raiva e ofereceu aperitivos para todos enquanto o jantar não era servido. Ela serviu um uísque a Edward e sentou ao lado dele com um sorriso provocante.

- Então Edward, como vão as coisas?

- Bem. E você Rosalie? – ela sorriu mais e cruzou as pernas provocantes.

- Estão bem na medida do possivel. E quando você aceitará aquele almoço comigo? – ele engoliu em seco e ajeitou a gravata.

- Bem...

- Diga chefinho como vai Bella? – Emmett falou de repente e Edward suspirou aliviado.

- Bem, Emmett. Na verdade é aniversario dela em breve. Espero ver todos lá. Alice está organizando a festa.

- Não. Sem estátuas de gelo espero. – falou Emmett e Alice o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Foi um acidente.

- Tenho certeza que você fez o possivel para tudo ser perfeito. – falou Jasper a olhando e ela corou rindo.

- Sim. E o aniversario de Bella será incrível.

- Com certeza. Não esqueça de enviar convites para os Hale, Alice.

- Claro Edward.

Rosalie rosnou olhando para o subalterno. Parecia que ele estava disposto a atrapalhá-la com Edward. Qual era o problema dele? Tentou ficar atenta à conversa, mais seu jantar estava estragado.

A empregada veio anunciar que o jantar estava sendo servido e todos se levantaram indo em direção à sala de jantar. Rosalie pegou o braço de Edward e caminharam juntos.

A sala de jantar dos Hale, era igualmente adornados com móveis clássicos e requintados. Uma grande mesa de mogno escuro coberta com uma toalha branca, e louça de porcelana esperavam os convidados.

Edward suspirou vendo que se livrar da loira seria mais difícil do que imaginava. Pensou que talvez se tivesse trazido Bella seria mais fácil. Mas não queria colocar sua pequena nessa situação. Via claramente que a jovem Hale tinha sentimentos por ele. E não sabia como se livrar dela sem ser grosseiro.

Jantaram com conversas alternativas sem se focarem em um assunto especifico. Edward passou o jantar tentando evitar os avanços de Rosalie e agradecendo o amigo por se meter nas conversas que ela começava consigo.

Ao final do jantar Jasper fez questão de levar Alice em casa e Edward e Emmett se despediram de Rosalie.

- Foi um jantar muito agradável Rosalie.

- Sim. Muito interessante. – completou Emmett sorrindo, e ela o ignorou.

- Que bom que gostou Edward. Espero que possamos repetir. - ela se aproximou e sussurrou em seu ouvido. – A sós. – ele engoliu em seco.

- Sinto. Mas minha agenda está cheia. – falou se afastando e viu-a sorrir.

- Tudo bem querido. Eu sou uma garota paciente. – Edward gemeu e se afastou puxando Emmett. Foram em direção ao carro de Edward e ele dirigiu para fora da propriedade dos Hale.

- Estou perdido. – Emmett riu.

- Essa vai ser difícil chefinho. Mas não se preocupe. Amanhã começa o plano para conquistá-la.

- Ainda fará isso?

- Claro. Nada melhor que um desafio para te manter acordado. – Edward riu.

- Só espero que de certo. Isabella não gosta nada de Rosalie.

- Hummm, já está assim é.

- Bem eu segui seu conselho e joguei tudo pro ar.

- Bom pra você chefinho. Estava na hora de superar a bruxa da Renée e recomeçar sua vida.

- Você não vê nada errado em eu recomeçar a vida com a filha da bruxa. – falou cansado e Emmett sorriu.

- Contanto que ela não seja como a mãe. Mas cuidado, algumas mulheres ficam como as mães quando envelhecem. – Edward fez uma careta e Emmett gargalhou.

(...)

Jasper estacionou o carro na frente da casa dos Cullen e sorriu olhando a linda jovem ao seu lado.

- Eu me diverti muito. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e ela riu. – Ok, foi interessante.

- Agora sim. Prometo que o segundo encontro será melhor.

- Haverá um segundo?

- Se você desejar. – ela riu baixinho e colocou a mão sobre a dele que descansava sobre seu colo.

- Eu desejo muito. – Jasper sorriu se inclinando e roçou os lábios nos dela.

Eles se beijaram com calma, ela moveu as mãos para a nuca dele o puxando mais para perto, quando uma batida na janela os fez se afastar.

- Alice? – Alice reconheceu a voz de Edward e corou saindo do carro.

- Edward. Olá. Eu já vou entrar só estava me despedindo de Jasper. Tchau Jazz.

- Tchau Alice. Eu te ligo.

- Sim, sim ligue.

- Até logo Jasper. – falou Edward sorrindo e Jasper corou de leve.

- Boa noite Edward. – ele dirigiu para longe da casa de Edward, e este riu vendo o nervosismo do pobre rapaz, seu sorriso morreu quando levou um soco no estomago.

- Hei. Doeu. – reclamou sorrindo. Alice só fazia cócegas.

- Por que atrapalhou? – ele a viu bufar com um biquinho e sorriu.

- Por que sua mãe esta olhando da janela. – Alice corou violentamente e olhou para janela, onde a cortina se moveu rapidamente e ouviu uns resmungos.

- Merda! – Edward riu.

- Te fiz um favor. Da próxima se beijem na esquina. Longe dos olhos curiosos. – ela riu baixinho.

- Boa idéia. Boa noite Ed.

- Boa noite linda. – ele beijou sua testa e correu para casa. Entrou em silêncio indo direto para seu quarto.

Viu o relevo na cama onde ela dormia e sorriu, e sem acender as luzes começou a se despir. Retirou o terno e a camisa, as calças tiveram o mesmo fim e foi até a cama.

Deitou e ouviu um pequeno fungo e a virou para ele e se preocupou ao ver os olhos vermelhos e o biquinho em seu rosto delicado.

- Isabella?

- Achei que você ia me deixar. – ele sorriu e a abraçou.

- Como poderia. Não posso mais viver sem você.


	14. Chapter 13

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Treze<strong>

**|Pov. Bella|**

**C**omo alguém podia viver assim.

A qualquer momento ele me deixaria. Eu podia sentir. Tê-lo era pior do que sonhar com ele. Era agonizante não ter certeza do seu amor.

Desde que ele chegara em casa as seis eu me tranquei em meu quarto. Não queria vê-lo ir. Era frustrante saber que haviam mulheres como Rosalie Hale. Tão bonitas e atraentes, e eu era uma adolescente. Mas eu não queria perder Edward.

Eu não ia.

Lutei contra as lágrimas, mas quando ele forçou a maçaneta e me chamou, covardemente corri para o banheiro. Se eu o visse confessaria meu amor e imploraria para ele não me deixar.

Mas eu tinha que manter as dicas de Vic. Nunca encontrá-lo quando eu me sentia abalada pelos meus sentimentos. Tinha que me preparar para vê-lo quando ele chegasse mais tarde.

Eu podia suportar algumas horas. Mesmo que fossem as horas mais longas da minha vida. Voltei para o quarto quando ouvi seu carro saindo e peguei as roupas esperando que ele ainda me quisesse quando voltasse.

Fui até seu quarto e guardei algumas roupas em seu armário e senti lágrimas em meus olhos. Eu sonhei tanto com esse momento, e agora talvez nem durasse.

Eu e Victoria nunca pensamos que Edward com sua beleza devia atrair várias mulheres. Eu nunca me preparei para enfrentar o ciúme que me corroia.

- Bella? – ouvi a voz de Esme e ela me olhava com pesar. Ela estava perto da porta e quando me viu veio até mim.

- Oh Esme... – eu chorei e ela me abraçou. Levou-me até a cama de Edward e se sentou deitei a cabeça em seu colo, sentindo seus dedos em meus cabelos.

- Eu sei que você nunca teve um tempo com sua mãe. Sabe só para sentir o carinho de uma mãe. Mas eu estou aqui por você querida. – chorei mais lembrando de Renée. - Não chore querida. Pode me dizer o que há de errado. – eu funguei e suspirei.

- Ele não me ama. – ouvi seu riso baixo. De alguma forma eu sabia que Esme sempre soube como eu me sentia com relação a Edward. E sabia que ela não me julgaria.

- Sabia que desde a morte de Renée ele nunca trouxe ninguém aqui.

- Mesmo? – ela sorriu e levantei para encará-la.

- Sim. Ele nunca se abriu para ninguém e ele está fazendo isso agora. Eu não aprovo nem desaprovo o que vocês estão fazendo. Mas eu vi meu menino sofrer durante anos e pela primeira vez eu vejo seus olhos brilharem, e se você é a causadora eu só fico feliz.

- Mas há tantas mulheres... – ela sorriu e afagou meu rosto.

- Bella, Edward não é assim. Mesmo antes de Renée, Edward sempre foi discreto. Ele nunca foi mulherengo. – eu dei um sorriso fraco, não querendo enchê-la com meus temores.

- Obrigada. – sussurrei e ela beijou minha testa.

- Sempre que precisar. Vai querer jantar? – eu neguei a ultima coisa que queria era comer.

Ela suspirou e me deixou sozinha.

As horas se arrastavam e continuei remoendo meus medos de perdê-lo. Até ouvir o barulho do carro. Podia ser Alice, mas eu sabia que era ele. Sequei meu rosto rapidamente e engoli o choro. Não podia ter outra crise de ciúmes. Isso só o afastaria de mim. Mas ele podia somente vir aqui e dizer que não podia acontecer nada entre nós. Que Rosalie era a mulher certa para ele.

Ouvi a porta do quarto se abrir e ouvi ele se mover pelo quarto e a cama afundar, funguei e me encolhi esperando que ele virasse e me afastasse.

Mas me assustei quando ele me puxou me fazendo olhá-lo e me encarou preocupado.

- Isabella? – assim que olhei em seus olhos senti meu medo aumentar e falei a primeira coisa que veio em minha cabeça. O que me atormentou desde que ele saíra de casa de manhã.

- Achei que você ia me deixar. – ele sorriu e me abraçou.

- Como poderia. Não posso mais viver sem você. – meu coração inflou. Oh eu não poderia viver sem ele também.

Enterrei a cabeça em seu peito e senti as mãos dele afagar meus cabelos.

- Cadê a minha pequena corajosa e que me deixa louco hein? – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e ri.

- Ela tem suas fraquezas. – murmurei contra seu peito e senti ele me apertar mais.

- Não tenha. Eu sou seu. – eu levantei os olhos e segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e sorri.

- Eu sou sua também. – falei e beijei sua boca linda.

- Queria que fosse verdade. – ele sussurrou contra meus lábios e o encarei vendo incerteza em seu olhar. Sorri. Seria possível que Edward tivesse os mesmos medos que eu?

- É a verdade. – murmurei e voltei a beijá-lo, ele me abraçou pela cintura e nos beijamos por longos minutos, sentindo o gosto um do outro.

Nos separamos em busca de ar e encostei a testa na dele sorrindo. Como alguém podia ser tão bonito. Dei beijinhos por todo seu rosto e me aconcheguei em seu peito.

- Então como foi o jantar? – senti seus lábios em meus cabelos e ele me apertou mais em seus braços.

- Um pesadelo. Queria que você estivesse lá. – sorri fechando os olhos e beijei seu peito.

- Para que. Nem poderia te tocar. – ele suspirou.

- Sim. E até quando agüentarei essa situação.

- Que situação? – levantei o rosto e ele estava serio.

- Nada. Me diga como foi seu dia?

- Chato. Mas amanhã vai ser ótimo.

- É mesmo? Por quê? – ele fez cara de pensativo e bufei dando um tapa em seu peito.

- Edward! – ele riu.

- Meu dia amanhã será perfeito também. – sorri e deitei em seu peito.

- Quais são os planos?

- Passar o dia na cama.

- Edward! – ele riu de novo e beijou minha boca.

- Ok, ok, metade do dia. A outra metade nós fazemos o que você quiser. – sorri e mordi o lábio.

- Ok. – assenti fechando os olhos e sorrindo. Agora que eu estava em seus braços, todos os meus medos sumiram. Só esperava que essa segurança durasse.

Adormeci rapidamente sentindo os lábios dele em minha pele e suas mãos em minhas costas.

Quando abri os olhos o sol já brilhava e tinha um par de olhos verdes me encarando. Corei e ele sorriu enormemente.

- Isabella Swan corando? – eu ri e o abracei pelo pescoço.

- Culpa sua. – ele riu e beijou meu rosto.

- Bom dia pequena.

- Bom dia gostoso.

- Às vezes eu me sinto um pedaço de carne com você. – eu gargalhei e avaliei seu corpo gostoso e suspirei.

- Não tenho culpa se você é tesudo. – ele riu e beijou minha bochecha.

- Adoro o seu jeito. – mordi o lábio.

- Não gostaria de mim se eu fosse tímida? – perguntei receosa e ele sorriu.

- Adoro tudo em você. E sei que você é tímida minha pequena Isabella. Mas adoro os seus momentos como tarada.

- Ah não sou tarada. – ele sorriu e mordeu meu queixo.

- Oh sim você é. – ele aproximou os lábios do meu ouvido e chupou o lóbulo antes de sussurrar. – E eu adoro seu lado tarada. – eu ri e o empurrei ficando em cima dele.

- Hummm. Então você gosta é? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu malicioso. Deus como ele é gostoso.

- Oh sim. – eu ri e me abaixei ficando a centímetros da sua boca linda, e quando ele tentou me beijar eu me afastei sorrindo e beijei seu peito.

Ele suspirou e lambi seu mamilo e chupei. Senti seu copo estremecer e comecei a brincar com seu peito e ele movia suas mãos por meu corpo. Eu estava usando uma camisa dele e senti ela sendo puxada para fora de mim.

Meus seios ficaram nus e suas mãos tocaram ambos e ofeguei deixando de provocá-lo e gemi baixinho. Senti-o beliscando os mamilos e arquei o corpo, movendo meu corpo sobre seu membro.

- Edward. – gemi seu nome e senti-o se afastando um pouco e o olhei o vendo pegar uma camisinha na gaveta. Sorri mordendo o lábio e ajudei-o a retirar sua boxer e o colocar a camisinha e ele me puxou para cima dele de novo.

- Monta em mim linda. – corei e mordi o lábio, timidamente subi em cima dele, senti seu membro pulsante me preencher e gritei quando ele entrou todo em mim.

- Deus. – ofeguei e ele ficou parado esperando eu me acostumar. Olhei para ele e senti seu membro pulsando e gemi apoiando as mãos e seu peito e me movi sobre ele.

- Porra... Bella... – Edward gemeu apertando minha bunda e me ajudando nos movimentos.

- Edward. – gemi alto sentindo ele me mover cada vez mais rápido sobre seu membro e arquei meu corpo sentindo seu membro pulsar dentro de mim.

Meu centro mastigava o pau de Edward e meu corpo tremia a cada investida de seu membro contra mim. Deitei sobre ele espremendo meus seios sobre seu peito e ele agarrou minha bunda com força, entrando cada vez mais rápido em mim e beijei sua boca.

Pulsamos juntos e trememos quando nosso ápice nos alcançou. Ficamos abraçados por alguns minutos sentindo nossos corpos se acalmarem. Meu coração parecia que ia explodir, mas nunca me senti mais feliz.

Finalmente Edward estava olhando para mim. Ele me olhava, e me queria, mas as palavras dela ainda machucavam. E eu as havia enterrado no fundo da minha mente. Olhei para Edward que me olhava com carinho e me senti sendo transportada para o pior dia da minha vida.

(...)

_- Ele nunca vai olhar para você menina estúpida._

_- Mãe do que está falando?_

_- Acha que não notei como olhava para ele._

_- Mãe..._

_- Eu vi. Mais ele nunca olhar para você Isabella. – sequei as lagrimas e não entendia o que ela queria dizer._

_- Eu não entendo..._

_- Claro que entende. Edward é meu. – arregalei os olhos e me afastei dela._

_- Eu não..._

_- Não minta. Eu sei que você quer o meu marido. Mas ele nunca será seu. Você já tirou Charlie de mim. Mais Edward não._

_Afastei-me dela em desespero. Eu nunca tiraria o marido de minha própria mãe. Eu o amava, mas eu nunca pensei em fazer nada._

_- Mas mãe... – ela me cortou e me segurou pelos ombros, senti cheiro de bebida em seu hálito._

_- Finalmente eu tenho uma vida boa. A vida que sempre quis, e você não vai destruir a minha felicidade. Eu não quero mais saber de você Isabella. – senti lagrimas em meus olhos._

_- Eu..._

_- Esqueça que tem mãe. Ela morreu no mesmo dia que Charlie. – me afastei dela sentindo como se ela tivesse me batido, na verdade eu preferia um tapa ao ouvir isso._

_- Está bem Renée. – falei com ódio e ela sorriu passando a mão por meu cabelo._

_- Você lembra tanto meu Charlie. Por que você o tirou de mim? – eu a encarei confusa. Ela me deu um tapa e me empurrou. – Ele morreu por sua culpa._

_- Eu não fiz nada. – esbravejei e ela riu._

_- Sim. Você quer saber como seu pai morreu Isabella? _

_(...)_

- Isabella? – senti as mãos de Edward em meus ombros e olhei para ele que me olhava preocupado.

- Hummm.

- Você está bem? – tentei sorrir e assenti.

- Só pensando. – ele beijou minha bochecha.

- Em que?

- Lembrando na verdade. Nada demais. – sorri e beijei seu rosto. – Então, quais os grandes planos para hoje? – perguntei tentando mudar de assunto e ele me olhou serio e evitei seu olhar.

- Podemos ir ao central park fazer um piquenique. – ele falou e sorri voltando a olhar para ele.

- E podíamos andar de barco? – ele riu e me abraçou.

- O que você quiser pequena. Agora vá tomar um banho e se arrumar. – me levantei e olhei para ele.

- Não vem comigo? – ele mordeu o lábio e parecia pensativo, mas balançou a cabeça.

- Não posso. Vou preparar umas coisas e se entrar nesse banheiro com você eu não saiu mais. – eu ri e corri para o banheiro.

Liguei o chuveiro e ouvi o barulho da porta batendo. Tomei um banho rápido sem lavar os cabelos, deixando eles preso. E voltei para o quarto enrolada em uma toalha, e fui até o closet ver alguma roupa.

Senti braços em minha volta e sorri apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro e ganhei um beijo.

- Você está cheirosa.

- São os efeitos de um banho. – ele riu e mordicou minha orelha.

- Hummm, vou tomar um também.

- Quer companhia? – ele riu e beijou minha boca, somente um beijo rápido.

- Não. Queria muito, mas se eu te pegar não saímos de casa hoje.

- Sabe que eu não me importo né? – falei com um sorrisão e ele riu me abraçando apertado.

- Oh eu sei. Mas eu quero mais que sexo Isabella. – sorri evitando olha-lo. Eu queria muito mais que só sexo, e era bom saber que ele se sentia assim também.

- Então vá tomar seu banho. – falei fazendo um biquinho e ele riu. E foi para o banheiro.

Aproveitei e peguei um vestido leve azul. Estava sol e ia aproveitar para pegar uma cor nas minhas pernas branquelas. Amarrei meu cabelo em um coque mal feito deixando alguns fios soltos e deitei na cama de Edward de barriga para baixo e peguei meu celular.

Assim que Edward saiu do banheiro usando a toalha amarrada na cintura e passando as mãos nos cabelos molhados e PQP ele estava sexy demais eu liguei a câmera e tirei uma foto. Ele ouviu o barulhinho e me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Você acabou de tirar uma foto minha? – soltei uma risadinha e fiz minha melhor cara de inocente, mordendo o lábio e assenti. Ele riu.

- Que foi? Você estava muito gostoso e eu não resisti. Agora sempre que você me ligar eu vou ver sua foto sexy. – falei movendo as sobrancelhas e ele riu alto.

- Tarada. – ok eu era mesmo. Mandei um beijinho para ele, e enquanto ele se vestia no closet, comecei a arrumar no meu celular para sempre que ele ligar aparecer sua foto.

Ele voltou para o quarto usando uma camisa pólo azul escura, e uma calça jeans e tênis. Se era possível estava ainda mais gostoso. Sorri avaliando seu visual e ele sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos. Confesso eu gemi e ele sorriu mais me puxando da cama.

- Vamos minha pequena Isabella. – sorri e segurei sua mão. Assim que chegamos a cozinha eu o soltei e fui até Esme que me deu bom dia e um beijo.

- Querido a cesta já está no carro.

- Obrigada Esme. – ele sorriu e beijou minha bochecha e foi para fora. Olhei corada para ele e depois para Esme que sorria e corei mais.

- Vejo que você estava sofrendo por nada ontem.

- Pois é. – ela riu baixinho. Ela ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas Alice entrou na cozinha toda elétrica.

- Bom dia pessoas maravilhosas. O dia não está maravilhoso. Devemos aproveitá-lo fazendo coisas...

- Maravilhosas. – completei e ela sorriu mais.

- Exatamente. O que fará nessa manhã maravilhosa Bella?

- Deus! Nunca vi alguém usar a palavra maravilhoso tantas vezes. – falou Edward entrando da cozinha e Alice sorriu.

- Edward você está...

- Maravilhoso? – Esme e eu falamos juntas e rimos.

- Eu ia dizer gostoso. Mas maravilhoso é melhor. – uma musica barbie girl, começou a tocar e Alice tirou do bolso um celular pink e deu um gritinho quando olhou no visor quem era.

- AAAH que maravilha. – e saiu correndo da sala nos fazendo rir.

- Bem vamos logo aproveitar esse dia maravilhoso. – falou Edward e ri segurando sua mão que ele estendia para mim e fomos em direção ao seu volvo.

Realmente seria um dia maravilhoso.


	15. Chapter 14

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Quatorze<strong>

**E**sme sorriu vendo seu menino sair pela porta e pensou nos dias em que um sorriso era raro naquela casa. Desde que Isabella chegou, ela parecia ter trazido um pouco de sol para aquela casa tão nublada. Na verdade ela trazia sol para o coração de Edward.

- Esme acho que acabei de ver Edward e Bella de mãos dadas. – falou Carlisle entrando na cozinha e ela sorriu.

- Sim você viu mesmo. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e Esme riu baixinho. – Vamos Carl, você não é bobo, deve ter notado o que eu notei. – ele riu passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Sim. Mas é...

- O que? Bonito? Diga quando foi a ultima vez que viu Edward tão feliz? – ele sorriu e sentou na bancada ao lado de Esme.

- Não desde que Elizabeth e Edward eram vivos. – ela sorriu.

- Sim. Ele está amando. Eles estão.

- Mas é complicado. Ela é enteada dele. – falou preocupado e Esme suspirou.

- Não escolhemos quem amar. – Carlisle sorriu e puxou sua linda mulher para seu colo.

- Sim, não escolhemos. O amor nos escolhe. E vamos ajudá-los no que eles precisarem. – ela sorriu e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

- Sabia que você entenderia. – ele sorriu e beijou seu pescoço.

- Ew. – ouviram um resmungo e olharam para a porta onde Alice os olhava com uma careta. – Mãe, pai, por favor, nós comemos aqui. – Esme riu e saltou do colo do marido.

- Mais tarde amor. – ela piscou e Alice fez outra careta.

- OMG! Perdi o apetite. – ele riram vendo a jovem sair apressada da cozinha e Carlisle puxou Esme de volta para seu colo dando um longo beijo nela.

Edward estendeu a manta e ajudou Bella a se sentar e sentou atrás dela, a aconchegando entre suas pernas. Beijou seu pescoço e ela riu.

- Com fome?

- Faminta. – ela abriu a cesta e tirou os lanches que Esme preparou e começaram conversando.

- Me conte sobre o internato.

- O que quer saber?

- Você tinha um namorado não é? – ela assentiu.

- Sim Mike. – falou distraída e viu-o franzir a sobrancelha.

- Mike? Não era Rob? – ela arregalou os olhos e ele sorriu, vendo-a corar violentamente. – Existiu algum namorado Isabella? – ela baixou os olhos e ele sorriu segurando o queixo dela. - Isabella? – ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela a vendo mastigar os lábios e escovou os lábios nos dela.

- Edward... – ela começou e ele sorriu.

- Diga?

- Podemos esquecer isso? – falou constrangida e ele sorriu beijando sua bochecha.

- Então você tinha amigas? – ela sorriu e se aconchegou em seu peito e começou a falar sobre Victoria.

- Ela era ótima. Muito pior que eu. Na verdade aprendi tudo com ela. – ele fez uma careta.

- Me lembre de mantê-la longe dela então. – ela deu uma risadinha e deitou em seu peito.

- Me fale de você agora.

- O que quer saber?

- Tudo. – ele riu e a abraçou.

- Vejamos. Eu nasci em Nova York mesmo, e sempre vivi aqui. Quando meus pais eram vivos viajamos no meu aniversario para o país que eu quisesse. Meus pais eram ótimos, eles adorariam você. – ela sorriu.

- Eu teria gostado de conhecê-los. – ela virou o rosto e viu-o sorrir triste, e afagou sua bochecha. – Sente falta deles?

- Todos os dias.

- Eu sinto...

- Já faz tempo Isabella. Vamos mudar de assunto. – ela assentiu e continuaram conversando, sobre seus gostos e se conhecendo melhor.

O sol já se punha quando Edward estava deitado na manta com Bella deitada sobre ele. Ele passeava os dedos pelas costas dela e ela mantinha os braços cruzados sobre seu peito sorrindo.

- No que está pensando? – ela perguntou o vendo olhar para o céu.

- Eu não quero só me divertir com você. – ela o olhou confusa. E ele ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo dela que se soltou.

- Edward?

- Eu sei que você disse que só queria se divertir. Mas eu não sou assim Isabella. Eu quero mais que só umas noites de sexo. Mas se você não estiver preparada... – ela não o deixou terminar e o beijou.

Ele não se moveu confuso por alguns segundos, mas logo estava brincando com a língua dela em sua boca. E as mãos agarrando sua cintura. Quando se separaram ele a olhou confuso.

- Não que eu não tenha gostado. Mas o que foi isso? – ela riu.

- Eu quero ser mais que diversão. Eu quero muito que sejamos mais. – ela mordeu o lábio e ele sorriu.

- Bom. Minha pequena Isabella. – sorriu e beijou sua mandíbula.

- Então em outras palavras agora somos namorados? – ele sorriu.

- Namorados soa bem. – ela sorriu.

- Ótimo vou mostrar na faculdade a foto de você saindo do banheiro para todo mundo. – ele riu.

- Tarada. – sussurrou em seu ouvido e ela riu baixinho, e a beijou.

[...]

Rosalie caminhou pelo corredor com seus saltos vermelhos batendo no piso. Vários olhares viraram em sua direção, mas ela ignorou todos.

Chegou até a secretaria que olhava algo na tela do computador e bateu o salto para chamar sua atenção e a mulher loira levantou o rosto a encarando e forçou um sorriso.

- Pois não?

- O Sr. Cullen?

- Ele não está. – Rosalie olhou para a mulher que a encarava de volta sem deixar de notar como ela se sentia superior. A olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Ele está em reunião?

- Não, tirou o dia de folga. A senhorita quer marcar hora? – Rosalie bufou.

- Não. Eu... – ela nem terminou de falar quando viu o moreno que saia da sala de Edward e sorria abertamente para ela.

- Srta. Hale? – ela sorriu.

- Sr. MacCarty.

- Me chame de Emmett. Venha quer entrar? – ela mordeu o lábio, mas quando viu a secretaria bufar sorriu e aceitou.

- Claro.

Emmett deu espaço para ela entrar e sorriu olhando o balanço de seus quadris. E fechou a porta sorrindo.

- Então o que a trás aqui?

- Eu vim ver Edward. – ela falou já se arrependendo de ter entrado, pois via os olhos dele a encarando com intensidade.

Entraram na sala, e ele encostou-se à mesa de Edward vendo a loira olhar o escritório nervosamente. Sorriu quando ela foi até a porta na intenção de sair, mas falou a impedindo de se mover mais.

- Edward tirou o dia de folga. – ela mordeu o lábio e viu o rapaz se aproximar dela. – Mas há algo que possa fazer por você? – falou muito próximo dela e a viu engolir em seco e deu mais uns passos para trás.

- Hummm... – ela se afastou um pouco e suas costas bateram na porta. Ele continuou se aproximando e sorriu.

- Vamos linda. Diga o que deseja. – ele apoiou as mãos na porta ao lado do seu rosto e ela engoliu em seco. Vendo o rosto dele a centímetros do seu.

- Eu...

- Você? – ele colocou uma mão na cintura dela a puxando para ele e as mãos dela espalmaram em seu peito largo. Viu a respiração dela engasgar e sorriu.

- Vamos linda. – sussurrou mais e aproximou a boca da dela, a viu prender a respiração e beijou o canto da boca dela, a vendo fechar os olhos e a abraçou mais moldando seu corpo ao dela.

Escorregou os lábios para seu queixo e mordiscou ouvindo ela gemer baixinho. Sorrindo desceu as mãos por sua cintura e a outra envolveu sua nuca e a puxou para ele pressionando os lábios nos dela. As mãos dela agarraram seus ombros e a beijou com paixão, deslizando a língua em sua boca e ela gemeu agarrando o pescoço dele.

Ouviram uma batida na porta e ela acordou o empurrando e lhe deu um tapa. Ele sorriu e passou a mão na bochecha, e antes que dissesse algo ela abriu a porta e viu a secretaria olhar confusa e saiu apressada da sala.

Maldito subalterno! Reclamou correndo para fora do escritório sentindo seu coração disparado. E os lábios inchados. Maldito subalterno que beija bem! Pensou sorrindo, mas quando passou pelo lob e viu o emblema das empresas Cullen, rosnou.

Ela não queria um simples subalterno, mesmo que ele beijasse muito bem. Ela queria Edward Cullen. E faria tudo para tê-lo.

[...]

- Vamos. Por favor. – ela fez um biquinho e ele suspirou.

- Ok. – ela deu um pulinho animado e agarrou a mão dele o puxando para uma caixa de fotos instantâneas.

Ela o empurrou para dentro e ele sorriu a puxando para seu colo. Colocaram dinheiro e acionaram a maquina e Bella fez uma careta o fazendo rir.

- Vamos Edward, faz biquinho. – ele riu e ela o olhou. – Assim, - segurou a bochecha dele com a mão o fazendo fazer um biquinho de peixe e riu o beijando em seguida.

Saíram da caixa e Bella pegou as fotos sorrindo. Em uma ela estava fazendo careta e Edward a olhando serio, na outra ela fazia um biquinho e ele ria, em outra ela fazia ele fazer um biquinho e ria e na ultima eles se beijavam.

- Oh ficaram ótimas. – ele pegou da mão dela e fez uma careta.

- Eu pareço um bobo. – ela rolou os olhos.

- Essa é a graça Edward. – ele sorriu e a abraçou, beijando sua bochecha.

- Se é assim. Estão ótimas. – ela sorriu e se afastou.

- Me de sua carteira.

- Quer dinheiro? – ela negou e agarrou a carteira dele e rasgou as fotos no meio ficando com duas e colocou duas na carteira dele e a devolveu.

Edward sorriu e olhou na carteira. Ela deixara as duas ultimas, a que ela segurava seu rosto o fazendo fazer um biquinho e a que eles se beijavam. Sorriu e guardou a carteira.

- Vamos para casa? – ela assentiu e ele segurou sua mão entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele e foram para o carro.

Já estava anoitecendo quando chegaram à casa de Edward. Entraram em silêncio. Edward deu um beijo em sua bochecha e foi para o escritório olhar alguns documentos e Bella foi atrás de Esme.

Jantou com os Masen, pois Edward não tinha tempo. Estava ocupado no escritório e ela se divertiu conversando sobre a faculdade e planos que fazia com Alice para seu aniversario. Ficou animada com a noticia da festa que Edward iria dar a ela.

Já era tarde quando todos foram se deitar. Bella estava no quarto e ele não apareceu. Suspirou se levantando da cama e retirou a calçinha que usava, e usando somente à camiseta de Edward desceu para o escritório de Edward com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Edward coçou os olhos olhando para a tela do monitor e desligou. Já estava se preparando para levantar quando viu a porta abrindo e sorriu ao ver sua pequena entrando.

- Você estava demorando. Estava me sentindo sozinha. – falou com um biquinho e ele sorriu.

- Desculpe pequena. Venha aqui. – ela foi rapidamente e ficou de frente para ele.

Ele gemeu vendo as pernas nuas, e adorava vê-la em suas camisas, ficava tão linda e sexy. Passou as mãos pelas coxas subindo mais, as mãos entrando pela camisa e gemeu ao sentir sua pele nua.

- Quer me deixar louco não é? – ela mordeu o lábio e tirou algo do bolso da camisa. Edward riu ao ver uma camisinha e a puxou para seu colo a beijando em seguida.

As pequenas mãos agarraram seu cabelo e passou as mãos pelas coxas brincando com sua pele nua. Sentiu o sexo molhado molhar sua calça e gemeu a afastando e desabotoando as calças.

Céus! Parecia um adolescente cheio de hormônios. Gemeu e pegou a camisinha e cobriu seu membro e a puxou de encontro ao seu pau inchado. Ambos gemeram quando se completaram.

Ela estava tão molhada e quente. E por Deus como era apertada. Ele pensou agarrando sua cintura e a movendo sobre seu pau. Beijou a boca dela, sentindo as mãos agarrarem seus ombros e se moverem sobre ele e a soltou, entrando com as mãos na camisa e tocando seus seios inchados e duros, brincou com os mamilos duros e ela gemeu.

- Edward. – gemeu contra sua boca. E ele sorriu descendo as mãos para sua bunda e a agarrou a movendo sobre ele com força e rapidez.

Seu membro pulsava, enquanto entrava e saia do calor apertado dela. Sentiu ela mastigar seu pau e a beijou engolindo o grito dela quando alcançou seu orgasmo, sendo seguido por ela.

Ficaram abraçados até as respirações se normalizarem. Edward saiu de dentro dela e arrumou as calças e a pegou no colo, e a levou para o quarto. Ela adormeceu em seus braços e sorriu beijando sua testa.

Foi até o banheiro e tomou um banho rápido e foi para a cama nu. Deitou ao lado dela e viu sua carteira ao lado da cômoda e a abriu vendo as fotos que tiraram e sorriu.

Estava cada vez mais apaixonado por essa menina. E o medo de perdê-la era cada vez maior. A faria se apaixonar por ele. Olhou ela dormindo tranquilamente e sorriu, quem sabe ela já não estava?


	16. Chapter 15

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Quinze<strong>

**S**eus olhos tremeram quando os raios de sol bateram em suas pálpebras. Bocejou e abriu os olho vendo ela esparramada na cama. Sorriu e beijou as costas nuas. Olhou para o relógio e já estava atrasado.

Foi para o banheiro e tomou um banho rápido. Vestiu-se e passou pela cama dando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela e saiu do quarto. Chegou a cozinha sentindo o cheiro de café e sorriu para Esme.

- Bom dia belezura. – ela deu um risadinha.

- Bom dia. Sente-se que seu café já está pronto.

- Ótimo, pois estou atrasado. – ela sorriu e lhe serviu café e panquecas e ele comeu apressado.

- Devagar Edward. – repreendeu e ele riu.

- Desculpe. Estou faminto. – falou enquanto tomava um gole de café e viu Esme sorrindo. – O que?

- Como está Bella?

- Bem. Ainda dormindo. – falou sem pensar e viu o sorriso de Esme aumentar.

- Dormindo aonde?

- Como se você não soubesse. – falou baixando os olhos. Era estranho admitir para os outros o que estava fazendo. O certo e o errado ainda se agitavam em seu coração.

- Não pense assim. Se você a ama nada importa. – ele levantou os olhos e suspirou.

- Não me recrimina?

- Bem. Vocês são adultos e vacinados. Quem sou eu para dizer alguma coisa.

- Você sabe que a sua opinião importa para mim Esme.

- Vai deixá-la se eu for contra?

- Não. – falou firme e viu Esme sorrir.

- Então seja feliz com sua Bella. E que se dane o que os outros pensam. – ele sorriu e se levantou abraçando Esme.

- Obrigada Esme. Seu apoio é muito importante para mim.

- Claro, claro. Mais coma rápido ou vai se atrasar. – falou chorosa e ele riu tomando um ultimo gole de café e dei um beijo na testa de Esme e já ia saindo e parou na porta.

- Esme. Diga a Isabella que eu ligo para ela mais tarde. – Esme assentiu sorrindo e ele se apressou a sair para um longo dia de trabalho.

Edward adentrou o prédio acenando para os funcionários que o cumprimentavam. Continuou andando quando viu sua eficiente secretaria parada em frente a porta com sua agenda do dia. Ainda caminhando entrou na sala sendo seguido por ela que recitava os compromissos do dia. Quando ela parou de falar, já estava sentado em sua cadeira e a encarou.

- Houve algum problema na minha ausência? – ela negou mais antes de sair parou e preferiu as palavras que ele mais temia.

- Srta. Hale esteve aqui. – tentando segurar a careta que ameaçou fazer, falou com voz polida.

- E o que ela queria? – olhou para Tania esperando ansioso a resposta da secretaria.

- Queria vê-lo. Mais disse que o senhor não estava. Ela pareceu não acreditar em mim. Mas o Sr. MacCarty apareceu e falou com ela.

- Emmett? – Edward falou sorrindo e a secretaria assentiu sem entender a animação do chefe. – Muito bem Srta. Denali. Pode ir.

Há antes ligue para Emmett e se ele estiver livre peça para vir a minha sala imediatamente.

Ela assentiu com um "sim senhor" e saiu da sala. Edward sorriu diante da possibilidade de ter a loira longe de si. As investidas de Rosalie Hale, já estava o irritando e deixando sua pequena Isabella, insegura.

Sorriu diante da insegurança dela. Ela não via como ele estava caído aos pés dela? Não era obvio como ela acabava com suas resistência e o fazia parecer um adolescente cheio de hormônios.

Nem lembrava a ultima vez que se vira como um garoto correndo atrás da menina por quem estava apaixonado. Só Isabella o fazia sentir assim. Mexia com seus hormônios e o seu coração.

Foi retirado do seus pensamentos pelo som do telefone e o atendeu ouvindo sua secretaria anunciar Emmett e o mandou entrar imediatamente. Assim que ele entrou esperou ansioso, para perguntar como fora o encontro com a Srta. Hale.

- Bom dia chefinho.

- Bom dia Emmett.

- Qual o motivo da sua chamada urgente. O gerente da seção de publicidade quase me bateu, por que eu disse que viria aqui depois. – Edward riu. Para todos os funcionários ele era o implacável Cullen. Só Emmett sabia como ele era de verdade.

- Desculpe Emmett. Mais eu estava ansioso para saber como foi com a Srta. Halle. – Emmett sorriu e sentou na cadeira de frente para a mesa de Edward e colocou os pés sobre a mesa.

- Ah, agora está explicado. – Edward o olhou impaciente e Emmett riu.

- Fale logo homem.

- Digamos que eu já comecei. Mais a loira é dureza. Vai levar tempo. – Edward suspirou.

- Ótimo. – falou nervoso e passou a mão pelo cabelo. Emmett arqueou uma sobrancelha confuso.

- Qual o problema?

- Qual o único problema que me aflige. – Emmett riu.

- Ah sua doce enteada.

- Aquela menina não tem nada de doce.

- O que ela aprontou.

- Não que ela aprontou. Mais assim que eu voltei do jantar as primeiras palavras dela, foi que achou que eu a tinha deixado.

- Insegura?

- Fiquei chocado também. E não quero que ela se sinta assim. Esperava tirar a srta. Hale do meu caminho, melhorasse as coisas. Mais temo que é só piorara.

- Ela não parece a tímida insegura?

- Eu acho que ela agia com toda a determinação para chamar minha atenção.

- Teria a notado se ela fosse a tímida virgem? – ele ponderou e sorriu.

- Creio que sim. Eu fiquei vidrado nela assim que eu a vi. Lógico que as investidas dela aceleraram o processo. Teria sido mais lento. – Emmett riu.

- Diga isso a ela. Talvez ela deixe a insegurança de lado. Ou melhor, apresente a ela como sua mulher. Isso a fará deixar de ser insegura com certeza.

- E me fará ser preso por levar minha enteada pelo caminho da perversão. – Emmett gargalhou.

- Perversão? De onde tirou essa palavra? E pelo que sei quem levou quem pelo caminho da "perversão" foi ela que te levou. – Edward sorriu.

- Sim. Mais duvido que acreditarão que aquela menina me influenciou sendo eu um homem com mais de 30. – Emmett riu.

- Isso é verdade. Se eu não a conhecesse iria ficar chocado com você. – Edward afundou em sua cadeira.

- Mais toda essa conversa não soluciona nada. Ainda tenho uma rica mimada que vai tornar a minha vida um inferno. Tenho certeza. – Emmett sorriu.

- Não se preocupe chefinho. Eu já deixei a loira encucada. Daqui pra frente ela só vai estar mais ansiosa pelo ursão aqui. – Edward riu.

- Claro, claro. Agora vai trabalhar ursão. Que eu tenho uma tarde cheia.

Emmett riu e saiu voltando aos seus afazeres. Ainda tinha que dar uma passada na empresa dos Hale, para mostrar um esboço de como ficaria a campanha.

Se apressou até sua sala e evitou o gerente indo rapidamente a sua mesa e pegando suas pastas com o trabalho e correu para fora do prédio, chamando um táxi.

Rosalie andou pela sala luxuosa que ela mesma havia decorado. Seu ambiente pessoal, que era todo cheio de luxo e classe. Mais no momento nem seu lugar favorito na empresa a acalmava. Na verdade não conseguia tirar da mente a ultima visita as empresas Cullen.

A audácia do subalterno não lhe saia da mente. Aquele atrevido. Como ousava, toca-la e beija-la. Como se ela fosse uma das vadias que ele devia agarrar por ai. Ela era uma mulher fina e sofisticada. Nunca que aquele homem abaixo de seu nível chegaria aos seus pés.

Ainda irritada saiu da sala e ia agora mesmo dizer a Jasper que não queria que o maldito subalterno trabalhasse mais com eles. Não importava se ele era um cara legal, ou se Edward Cullen, o indicara como o melhor. Ele tinha que ir.

Entrou na sala do irmão sem bater, já pensando em como dizer tudo que o subalterno fizera. Mais se calara ao ver Jasper conversando justamente com o subalterno.

- Rose. Já ia mandar chama-la. Emmett trouxe alguns esboços para nos olharmos.

- Oh... – ela sentiu o rosto corar e a garganta seca. Via o homem a olhando com desejo e sentiu seu corpo tremer.

- Boa tarde srta. Hale. – ela assentiu nervosa e foi o mais rápido que pode até uma cadeira e sentou temendo que caísse, pois suas pernas estavam bambas.

- Olhe Rose. – falou Jasper lhe mostrando o trabalho de Emmett ela olhava tudo em silêncio, evitando o homem alto e moreno que a olhava intensamente.

- São ótimos... – Jasper começou a falar, mais seu celular tocou. Rosalie viu ele sorrindo para o visor do telefone e pedindo licença e saindo da sala.

Queria gritar que não a deixasse sozinha. Deus o que havia com ela. Era Rosalie Hale, os homens caiam aos seus pés. era dona de si, a mulher fatal. O que esse homem tinha a lhe oferecer? Nada, entã... seus pensamentos morreram quando sentiu a boca dele próxima de seu ouvido.

- O que está achando srta. Hale? – ela engoliu em seco e ficou rígida na cadeira.

- E... Estão muito... – sentiu o hálito dele contra seu pescoço e estremeceu.

- Muito? – estava forçando a mente a pensar em alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa, quando sentiu os dentes em seu lóbulo e ele o chupou em seguida.

A garganta ficou seca e o coração disparada. Se não estivesse sentada teria desfalecido. Deus o que esse homem estava fazendo com ela.

Sentiu ele se afastando de repente e quando levantou os olhos para ele. Ele sorria e em seguida Jasper entrou na sala. O resto do tempo foi uma tortura. Sentia o olhar do subalterno queima-la com intensidade e sentia vontade de gritar e correr dali. Se conseguisse se mover sem cair no chão.

Quando finalmente acabou o viu sair e suspirando aliviada correu dali para a sua sala. Não podia deixar ele afeta-la desse jeito. Ainda ansiosa e com as mãos suadas as esfregou na saia e quando abriu a porta pensou que desfaleceria.

- O que faz aqui? – sua voz saiu esganiçada e o viu sorria e o quis socar.

- Srta. Hale. Achei que não gostou dos meus esboços. E talvez quisesse me dar algumas sugestões. As mulheres sempre tem grandes idéias.

- Não sr. MacCarty. As suas idéias são ótimas. Agora saia... – as palavras dela morreram quando ele se aproximou e ela encostou contra a porta. Deus ele vai me beijar de novo? Pensou e não sabia se sentia angustiada ou esperançosa.

- Mesmo srta. Hale? Acho que a algo que a senhorita quer falar. – se aproximou mais e seu corpo colou a porta como se pudesse se fundir a ela.

- Eu... eu... – ele sorriu malicioso e ficou bem próximo.

- Você? – ela suspirou quando os lábios dele tocaram sua bochecha e escovaram contra o canto de sua boca. Fez um biquinho esperando pelo beijo, mais ele se afastou e o encarou e o viu sorrir. Furiosa levantou o braço para lhe bater e ele segurou seu pulso.

- Maldito subalterno. – para sua surpresa ele riu, gargalhou na verdade e levou a mão dela aos lábios e plantou um beijo.

- Conversaremos mais depois linda. Ai você pode me chamar de subalterno o quanto quiser. Até gemer se quiser. Pois adoraria ser seu subalterno. – lhe piscou e saiu pela porta a deixando zonza.

Caminhou tremula até sua mesa e se deixou cair em uma cadeira ainda não acreditando no que acontecera. Deus o que estava acontecendo com ela. Ela não deixava simples subalternos... parou com o pensamento. E acabou sorrindo e lembrando das palavras dele.

O maldito nem se importava com o tratamento que ela lhe dava.

Mais não importava como ele a fazia sentir. Ela queria o rei e não um simples plebeu. Mesmo que o plebeu a fazia ficar com as pernas tremulas.

[...]

- Desculpe pequena. – ele falou com pesar e ouviu ela suspirar.

- Só no jantar?

- Sim. Eu faltei ontem como a senhorita sabe. E estou com trabalho pendente. – ela riu baixinho.

- Mais que saco. Você é o dono.

- E por ser o dono eu trabalho mais que todos.

- Está bem. Mais a noite é todo meu. – ele riu.

- Sim. Todo seu. – ela riu de novo. – E o que vai fazer agora?

- Alice e eu vamos acertar as matriculas na faculdade. As aulas começam em uma semana. Só preciso ver algumas coisas.

- OK. De o endereço das empresas para pagar as matriculas. Alice sabe. Qualquer coisa pergunte para ela.

- Edward...

- Nem fale nada. Eu pagarei sua faculdade. É meu dever e não quero ouvir um piu.

- Nossa que calor. Você tem que usar esse ar mandão hoje a noite.

- Deus... – ele gemeu e ela riu.

- Beijão meu gostoso. – ela falou se despedindo e ele riu.

- Até mais tarde pequena.

- Hei não vai me mandar um beijo.

- Beijo pequena. – falou sorrindo e ela riu.

- Até mais tarde.

Ele desligou o telefone sorrindo e voltou para seu trabalho. Mais seus pensamentos nunca deixando Isabella. Ainda tinha medo do futuro. Do que falariam quando percebessem que ele a ama como mulher e nunca como um pai.

Isso o deixava louco. Queria essa mulher com loucura e tinha medo de que quando chegasse a hora de dizer o que sentia ela se afastaria. Ela dissera que queria mais que sexo. Mais ela podia mudar. Ela era jovem e jovens são volúveis. Sempre amando, se apaixonando. E se ela se apaixonasse por outro. Medo e desespero tomavam conta de seu coração.

Olhou para o pequeno calendário em sua mesa e o pegou. Faltava só alguns dias para o aniversario de Bella. Ela teria 18 e seria de maior. Seria dona de si mesma. E se o deixasse? Afastou os pensamentos conflitantes quando seu telefone tocou e atendeu ouvindo a voz de Tania, avisando que sua próxima reunião iria começar.

Deixou seus medos de lado e se concentrou no trabalho. Já era tarde quando saiu da empresa e Carlisle o esperava. Deitou a cabeça no banco de trás e massageou as temporãs e suspirou pesadamente.

- Dia agitado?

- Nem imagina. Só quero cama.

- Se ela deixar. – ele ouviu Carlisle murmurar e olhou atônito para o amigo.

- O que? – Carlisle enrubesceu e olhou para Edward pelo espelho retrovisor.

- Desculpe rapaz. Mais Esme me contou e eu vi vocês de mãos dadas.

- Oh. – Edward coçou o pescoço constrangido e viu o amigo sorrir.

- Eu não me importo filho. Como Esme disse, a anos não vemos você feliz como está agora. E se Bella o faz tão bem, somente ficamos felizes por vocês. – Edward sorriu olhando o amigo de longa data.

- Obrigada. Já disse a Esme, mais eu repito, a opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim. E saber que aceitam tão bem me alegra muito.

- Só tome cuidado. Conforme o relacionamento de vocês começar a ser mais visível vão falar.

- Eu sei. Eu resisti muito somente pensando nisso.

- Você a ama rapaz? – ele perguntou encarando os olhos de Edward e ele sorriu tristemente.

- Sim. E tenho receio de que ela não sinta o mesmo. Mais eu não posso ficar longe dela. E nem vou. – afirmou e viu o amigo sorrir.

- Isso mesmo Edward. Não deixe que preconceitos atrapalhem sua felicidade. Edward sorriu assentindo.

Eles seguiram o resto do caminho conversando. E quando Carlisle estacionou na frente de casa, Edward entrou apressado. Ansioso para ver sua pequena Isabella. Esme estava limpando a cozinha quando ele foi até ela lhe dar um beijo e correu para o quarto.

E viu sua pequena deitada dormindo. Sorri e foi para o banheiro tomou um banho rápido e vestindo somente a cueca foi para a cama e deitou puxando o corpo dela de encontro ao seu e fechou os olhos adormecendo rapidamente.

[...]

Esme se movimentava afobada pelo grande salão que tinha na mansão dos Cullen. Finalmente chegara o aniversario de Bella e sua filha estava com todo o gás para os últimos preparativos para a festa que seria está noite. Alice dava ordens e Esme tentava ir atrás dela impedindo as extravagâncias da filha. Cansada de correr para lá e para cá. Jogou-se em uma cadeira das mesas que estavam espalhas pelo salão e observou a filha se irritar por que os balões não eram rosa e sim salmão.

- Eu pedi especificamente rosa. – resmungou para uma mulher que estava a ponto de chorar e Esme suspirou indo salvar a mulher da própria filha.

No andar de cima a aniversariante despertara movendo os braços enquanto espreguiçava. Sorriu ao ver o homem lindo que tinha ao seu lado e que sorria.

- Bom dia.

- Feliz aniversario pequena. – ela sorriu mais e se aproximou dando um pequeno beijo nele. Riu quando ele a puxou e deu um longo e demorado beijo em sua boca e a puxou para cima dele. Ela gemeu quando o membro excitado roçou contra sua perna e se posicionou melhor em cima dele, o fazendo suspirar.

- O que você vai querer de aniversario? – viu ela morder o lábio e sorriu vendo o corpo nu sensual sobre o seu e moveu as mãos para a cintura dela. Finalmente Isabella teria 18 anos. E talvez pudessem levar a publico o relacionamento deles.

- Hummm. Altas idéias. – ele riu e a puxou para seu rosto.

- Então diga. Realizarei todos os seus desejos.


	17. Chapter 16

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Dezesseis<strong>

**O** salão de festa da mansão Cullen estava repleto de pessoas da alta sociedade Nova Yorquina. Edward Cullen era figura conhecida em toda a cidade. Todos se sentiam honrados em estar em sua lista de convidados.

Ele seguiu pelo salão cumprimentando amigos e colegas de trabalho. Assim como amigos de seus pais. Clientes que se tornaram amigos e sócios.

Parou para pegar uma dose de uísque e viu a pequena Alice vir saltitante até ele. Ela estava linda com um delicado vestido rosa e atrás dela seguia Jasper Hale todo sorridente em um elegante terno.

- Então Ed caprichei hein? – Edward sorriu.

- Eu gostei. Mas quem tem que gostar é a aniversariante. – falou rindo ao ver a cara de preocupação de Alice. Mas achou que ela estava sendo boba. O salão estava perfeito. Toda a decoração era em rosa escuro e branco. Os enfeites de mesa eram pequenos vasinhos de rosas e havia balões rosa e branco. Havia uma banda que tocava musica animada. Nada muito clássico, nem muito rock.

- Ela vai adorar Alice. – falou Jasper e Edward sorriu, pensando que mesmo que o salão estivesse horrível o rapaz teria elogiado Alice.

- Obrigada Jazz. Venha quero que conheça meus pais. – o jovem engoliu em seco. Mas ainda sim seguiu a baixinha que saltitava alegre.

Edward riu, mas seu sorriso sumiu tão rápido como veio. Em sua direção vinha Rosalie Hale, em um deslumbrante vestido verde. Ela sorria e os cabelos loiros estavam presos em um coque elegante com alguns cachos soltos.

- Edward. – falou alegre e Edward sorriu, mesmo querendo fugir.

- Srta. Hale.

- Não seja bobo. Me chame Rosalie.

- Claro. Rosalie como está? – ela sorriu e agarrou o braço dele e começou a caminhar e não viu outra opção a não ser segui-la.

- Ótima. A festa está encantadora.

- Agradeça a Alice.

- Oh. Ela tem talento. Jasper está caído por ela. – Edward sorriu e seus olhos viram a pequena agarrada a Jasper enquanto Carlisle e Esme sorriam para o rapaz. Seu olhar seguiu pelo salão e viu Emmett que bebia conversando com uma ruiva. Pensou em agitar os braços e gritar "socorro", mas assustaria os convidados. Como se lesse mentes Emmett se virou para ele e quase cuspiu sua bebida na ruiva. Viu o amigo correr para eles e suspirou aliviado.

- Chefinho que festão hein. – falou quando estava perto o suficiente e deu um tapa nas costas de Edward. Se este não estivesse acostumado com os tapas de Emmett teria ido ao chão, mas se manteve firme e sorriu.

- Sim Emmett. A festa está ótima. Ouve algo?

- Sim. Esme disse que tem um assunto urgente. – falou com as feições preocupadas e Edward se segurou para não rir.

- Então devo ir imediatamente. Faça companhia a srta. Hale. Volto logo. – falou sem dar chance de ela protestar e entregou o braço a Emmett que sorria enormemente quando seu chefe se afastou e se viu segurando as mãos da loira.

- Olá linda. – ela arfou e tirou a mão da dele.

- Escute aqui subordinado... – ele não a deixou terminar e se aproximou mais dela a fazendo ficar muda.

-Sabe eu adoraria ouvir você gemendo essa palavra. – ele se aproximou dela e sussurrou. – Geme pra mim linda. – os olhos da loira se arregalaram e levantou a mão para lhe dar um tapa, mas ele agarrou seu pulso e cheirou a pele suspirando.

- Adoro seu cheiro linda. E estou ansioso para senti-lo em meus lençóis, ou melhor em todo meu corpo. – ele piscou e se afastou deixando uma Rosalie muito perturbada e voltou à ruiva que era toda sorrisos para ele.

Isabella apareceu na porta do salão um pouco receosa. O vestido negro que Alice a obrigara a usar era muito justo. Era elegante e sexy, mas muito apertado e deixava a mostra todas as suas curvas, os cabelos, estavam soltos e lisos com cachos nas pontas. De repente a musica parou e todos se viraram para olhá-la o que a fez corar violentamente.

Suspirou aliviada quando viu Edward vir em sua direção e só queria abraçá-lo. Mas se conteve e aceitou o braço que ele lhe dedicava.

Caminharam juntos pelo salão e a musica voltou a tocar. Ela se sentiu mais aliviada ao tê-lo ao seu lado e sorriu quando as pessoas vinham em sua direção para cumprimentá-la.

-Está maravilhosa. – o ouviu sussurrar e corou de prazer. Mas não teve tempo de responder ao elogio, pois chegaram alguns amigos de Edward e ele a apresentou a eles.

Passou pelo menos uma hora conhecendo os amigos e clientes de Edward. Quando finalmente se sentou segurou a mão dele e o viu sorrir.

- Não me deixe sozinha. – ele sorriu e sentou ao lado dela. Um garçom passou trazendo taças de champanhe, Edward pegou duas e a serviu.

- Não se preocupe. Não sairei do seu lado. – ela sorriu enormemente.

- Ótimo. Não quero ficar sozinha em um lugar onde não conheço ninguém. – ele riu.

- Alice não pensou nisso não é? – ela suspirou e apoiou o rosto nas mãos olhando as pessoas conversando. Os casais dançando e sorriu.

- Podemos dançar? – ele sorriu e ficou de pé estendendo a mão para ela que ficou em pé imediatamente.

De mãos dadas foram para a pista onde tocava uma musica romântica e ele a abraçou se movendo no ritmo da musica. Ele sorriu quando ela se aconchegou nele e a abraçou mais apertado.

Edward suspirou sentindo o cheiro dos cabelos dela pressionou o corpo delicado mais contra o seu e sorriu sentindo o cheiro doce de sua pele. Deu um pequeno beijo no pescoço dela e a viu estremecer.

- Que vontade de beijar você. – ele sussurrou contra seu ouvido e a ouviu suspirar.

- Eu também. Vamos abandonar o salão e se jogar na cama. – ele riu e a apertou mais de encontro ao corpo.

- Vontade não me falta. Mas o que pensariam se eu sumisse com minha enteada. – a ouviu suspirar e beijou sua testa.

- Vão sempre me ver assim Edward.

- Eu sei. Mas eu não quero que você passe pelo falatório.

- Sabe que eu não ligo para isso não é?

- Não? – a olhou nos olhos e a viu dar de ombros.

- Eu amo você Edward. – ela falou sem pensar e viu ele parar de dançar e a encarar em choque.

- Bella...

- O que? – ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e aproximou-se dela, as respirações se misturando.

- Você disse que me ama? – ela corou percebendo o que acabara de falar e se afastou dele.

- Não. Eu...

- Disse sim. Não adianta negar. – ela mastigou os lábios e evitou seu olhar.

- Ok, eu amo sim. E sempre amei. – falou de uma vez e correu para longe dele, antes que ele percebesse o que acabara de acontecer sentiu-se ser puxado e ainda em choque viu Emmett estalar os dedos em sua frente.

- Chefinho?- piscou algumas vezes e sorriu.

- Ela me ama Emmett.

- E? – Edward riu e se afastou do amigo a procurando, mais este segurou seu braço. – Aonde vai?

- Atrás dela. Preciso dizer...

- Agora?

- E por que não?

- Por que todos vão perceber que ambos sumiram. – Edward suspirou passando uma mão pelos cabelos e olhou em volta. Em sua direção vinha Rosalie, de outro lado Alice, e do outro Esme, esfregou o rosto e saiu andando ouvindo as três o chamarem.

Sem dar atenção a nenhuma delas correu atrás de Bella. Sua pequena o amava, tinha coisa mais linda? Ela o amava. Ainda sorrindo atravessou a porta por onde ela tinha sumido, olhou para o jardim e nada dela.

Atravessou a passarela e foi até a garagem, onde estavam os carros. Olhou em volta e a viu sentada no chão ao lado do Volvo e sorriu já indo até ela, mas estacou ao vê-la chorando.

- Isabella? – ela levantou os olhos e secou as lagrimas suspirando.

- Vai embora Edward. – ele se aproximou dela e agachou segurando seu queixo e a fazendo encará-lo.

- O que houve? É tão ruim assim me amar? – ela piscou sentindo mais lagrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas e afastou o rosto das mãos dele.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse. Eu sempre te amei. Desde pequena. Por que acha que Renée me mandou para um internato? – ele piscou sem saber o que pensar.

Se levantou e sua mente passou pelas primeiras semanas de seu casamento. Como Renée nunca tocava a filha. E sempre que Isabella estava com ele, à via olhar a menina com ódio. E não era só isso. O modo como à ex-mulher sempre tratara a filha. Ouvia-a falar com carinho sobre o ex-marido, mas nunca falava sobre Isabella. Olhou para sua pequena encolhida no chão e sorriu.

Estava feliz que aquela maldita mulher havia morrido. A única coisa boa que ela fizera estava ali em sua frente. E agora ela pertencia a ele. E nunca mais a deixaria partir. Aproximou-se dela e a segurou pelos ombros a levantando.

Viu surpresa nos belos olhos castanhos, e sem se importar com nada, ou com quem estivesse esperando por eles, ou pensando no que eles estavam fazendo, a beijou. A beijou com todo o amor que sentia, e queria mostrar a essa mulher que somente ela mandava em seu coração.

Sentiu a boca se abrir em surpresa e aproveitou para deslizar a língua dentro de sua boca, sentindo seu gosto doce de encontro a sua língua. Moveu a língua contra a dela, e sentiu a dela envolver a sua.

As mãos dela estavam em seu cabelo, e as dele em sua nuca, desceu uma mão por sua cintura, sentindo o corpo tremer contra o seu e intensificou o beijo, devorando a boca que tanto amava.

As pequenas mãos deixaram seu cabelo e corriam por seu peito e ombros, o fazendo suspirar contra os lábios dela. Separaram-se ofegantes, as testas coladas e olhando nos olhos um do outro. Ele tocou seu rosto e a viu fechar os olhos.

Voltou a beijá-la as mãos correndo pelo corpo delicado, a sentindo estremecer com seus toques e suspirar contra sua boca. Desceu as mãos para os quadris arredondados e apertou puxando de encontro ao seu corpo. Sua pélvis roçou na dela, e seu membro excitado parecia que ia explodir, ela gemeu contra sua boca e se afastou ofegante, sem deixar de se olhar, ela desceu as mãos até sua calça e abriu o zíper e puxou sua cueca para baixo libertando o membro excitado.

- Isabella. – ele gemeu ofegante quando a pequena mão o envolveu e começou a massageá-lo. Afundou o rosto no pescoço dela sentindo o cheiro doce de sua pele e lambeu seu pescoço.

A imitando moveu as mãos que estavam em sua cintura e começou a subir o vestido dela, deixando as pernas à mostra assim como sua pele nua, gemeu quando a viu sem calçinha e roçou os dedos em seu centro.

- Edward. – ela suspirou ainda o apertando e ele sentiu sua entrada escorregadia o receber e moveu um dedo dentro dela. Ela ofegou e enfiou a cabeça no vão do seu pescoço, sentindo o dedo dele brincar com suas dobras.

Quando ele deslizou mais um dedo, mordeu o ombro dele e tremeu sentindo que estava perto. Seu único pensamento era que esse homem a levava a loucura.

- Preciso de você. – ela sussurrou contra a pele do pescoço dele e começou a espalhar beijos molhados por sua pele, ele gemeu e agarrou a coxa dela a puxando para cima e encaixou a cabeçinha do seu membro na entrada quente e úmida. A ouviu ofegar e agarrou a outra coxa, e ela entrelaçou as pernas no quadril dele.

Lentamente o membro pulsante começou a deslizar para dentro do calor apertado dela e ambos gemeram com o contato. Ele agarrou a bunda dela e deu uma investida profunda se encaixando todo dentro dela.

Ela tremeu e o abraçou pelo pescoço, as unhas arranhando sua nuca, enquanto ele se movia dentro dela. Seu membro entrando e saindo, rápido e forte em seu calor.

- Edward... Mais... – ela gemia ofegante e ele a beijou e a prensou contra o carro, entrando mais profundamente nela.

Sentindo sua entrada pulsar e mastigar seu pau latejante. Ele rosnou contra a boca dela, e bombeou mais rápido sentindo que ambos estavam cada vez mais perto. Moveu uma mão por entre os corpos e pressionou o clitóris dela. Ela deu um grito mudo e seu gozo derramou sobre seu membro.

Ele gemeu sentindo cada vez mais perto e com mais duas estocadas se liberou dentro dela. Ele a abraçou apertado, sentindo o corpo tremulo junto ao seu e beijou seus cabelos, ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos, quando se olharam ele sorriu e se aproximou dela e roçou os lábios nos dela, a viu fechar os olhos e sorriu mais.

- Eu te amo minha pequena Isabella. – ela abriu os olhos e piscou novas lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto e o abraçou apertado.

- Jura? – ele riu e segurou o rosto dela, e começou a distribuir beijos por todo o seu rosto.

- Eu a amo, amo seu sorriso, seus olhos, amo quando você me provoca, e amo quando você é tímida. Amo tanto você que tenho medo de você me deixar.

- Nem que eu fosse louca. – ele riu e voltou a beijá-la.

[...]

Edward desceu para o café ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Antes de sair do quarto olhou sua Isabella e ela estava largada na cama. Sorrindo e lembrando de como se amaram a noite inteira, sem acreditar que ela o amava.

- Edward?

-Bom dia belezura. – falou sorridente e viu Esme nervosa, se aproximou dela preocupada e viu que ela apertava algo entre as mãos. Quando se aproximou mais viu que era um jornal. Agarrou o papel das mãos tremulas de Esme e se surpreendeu ao ver as paginas de fofocas.

"Famoso publicitário e herdeiro Edward Cullen, se envolve com enteada?"

"Até os ricos se envolvem em escândalos."

"Cullen seria pedófilo?"

Irritado jogou o jornal no chão e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Era só o que faltava. Sentiu a mão de Esme em seu ombro e suspirou fechando os olhos.

-Vocês viram o absurdo que escreveram no jornal? – falou uma Alice indignada enquanto entrava na cozinha.

- Sim. Um absurdo. – murmurou Esme e Alice se aproximou de Edward.

- Não liga pra isso não Edward. Como se você e Bella... – ela parou de falar ao ouvir passos e viu Bella aparecer na cozinha usando uma camisa de Edward.

- PQP!


	18. Chapter 17

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Dezessete<strong>

**- P**QP! Vocês dois? – Bella olhou nervosa para Edward e ele foi até ela e a abraçando.

- Não se preocupe amor.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Vocês dois?

- Suspeitam de nós.

- Como assim?

- Vocês dois? – Alice repetia ainda em choque, mais era ignorada.

- Falam sobre nós. Mas é uma revista de fofoca nada demais. – ela assentiu nervosa e ele a abraçou e beijando seus cabelos.

- Não se preocupe. Eu vou cuidar de você.

- Eu sei Edward.

- Vocês dois?

- Sim Alice. Nós dois. – falou Bella já nervosa e viu a amiga piscar os olhos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Que maravilha. Hei por que não me contaram? Eu teria dado maior apoio. Mamãe você não acha que eu teria dado maior apoio? – Esme riu.

- Claro querida. – Alice sorriu satisfeita e saltitou até eles e os abraçou.

- Parabéns. Quando casarem serei madrinha. Eu e meu Jazz. Oh nós ficaremos tão lindos de padrinhos. Ai você joga o buquê para mim Bella. Jazz não terá opção a não ser me pedir... – Alice continuou tagarelando e Bella sorriu segurando a mão de Edward.

- Eu amo você. – ele sorriu e beijou sua mão.

- Também te amo minha pequena.

[...]

- Não acredito. – gritou Rosalie olhando a seção de fofocas no jornal e olhou com os olhos brilhando de raiva.

- O que foi Rose?

- Por isso ele me rejeita. Estava de olho na fedelha.

- Que? – ela irritada jogou o jornal para Jasper que arregalou os olhos atônito.

- Você acredita nisso?

- Rose deve ser fofoca. Afinal só por que Edward dançou com ela. E quando os dois sumiram juntos não significa nada. Você conhece esses jornais, só querem ganhar dinheiro.

- Você acha? – perguntou mastigando os lábios e o irmão assentiu.

- Sim. Não fique se descabelando por isso. Ah, Emmett vai à empresa hoje. Ele terminou os esboços e já vão começar a campanha de propaganda.

- Ele vai lá hoje. – falou evitando olhar o irmão e o ouviu assentir.

- Sim. Ele precisa que nos olhemos os últimos esboços. – ela suspirou e assentiu.

- Ok. – Jasper estranhou a irmã concordar tão rápido, mas não perguntou nada. Se ela quisesse lhe contar o que a incomodava teria dito.

Terminou seu café e deu um beijo na testa da irmã e foi se vestir, para ir à empresa. Assim que Rosalie se viu sozinha suas pernas tremeram. O maldito subalterno iria estar lá. E se ele a provocasse de novo? Não podia se deixar afetar por ele. Ela era Rosalie Hale, tinha os homens aos seus pés. Não se abalava por homem nenhum.

Mas ao lembrar do sorriso debochado e das mãos grandes sentiu seu estomago embrulhar. Oh Deus, o que fazer?

Passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos correu até seu quarto e escolheu um de seus vestidos favoritos. Um vermelho tomara que caia que batia em seus joelhos, era justo e colado ao corpo. Vestiu os saltos pretos e deixando os cabelos soltos, os grandes cachos loiros caindo pelos ombros e costas.

Olhou-se no espelho aprovando-se, estava linda. Mas ao se olhar no espelho notou que se arrumara tanto para o subalterno. Quase gritou de raiva e pensou em se trocar, quando Jasper bateu na porta a chamando.

Vendo que não tinha mais tempo, passou o batom vermelho e pegou a bolsa. Hoje seria diferente, não deixaria o maldito subalterno mexer com ela. Estava preparada.

Amaldiçoou-se mil vezes ao sentir suas pernas tremulas e o estomago embrulhado enquanto via o homem grande, que cheio de confiança explicava como seria a campanha.

Desde que entrara na sala e ele colocara os olhos nela ele a olhava com malicia e um sorriso debochado, ela se sentiu perdida. Ela sentia suas mãos suadas e a respiração ofegante.

Assim que ele terminou todos aplaudiram e Jasper foi até ele e apertando sua mão, dizendo como a campanha faria sucesso. Ela viu todos cumprimentarem o subalterno e saírem da sala. Nervosa e com medo de acabar ficando sozinha com ele, saiu apressada sem falar com ninguém. Jasper era quem tomava conta de tudo mesmo.

Já estava quase chegando em sua sala quando uma mão grande segurou seu pulso e ofegou. Virou para ver quem a segurava, mas não precisava, sabia muito bem quem era.

- Srta. Hale. Não gostou da apresentação? – ele a olhava sorrindo e ela evitou seu olhar, seus olhos cravando-se na mão dele que apertava levemente seu pulso.

- Eu... – engoliu em seco e o olhou. – Foi ótima. Muito produtiva. Mas se me der licença eu...

Ele não esperou que ela terminasse a soltou. Pensou em correr dali, mas agiria como uma tola, e para sua surpresa ele apoiou a mão em suas costas e a empurrou para dentro de uma sala e fechou a porta encostando-se a ela.

- O que pensa que está fazendo... – parou de falar ao vê-lo se aproximar dela, ela deu um passo para tras e o viu sorrir.

- Eu a incomodo linda?

- Não, de maneira nenhuma. Eu só preciso...

- Sim? – ele se aproximou mais dela, ela se sentiu acuada quando ele deu mais alguns passos e seu corpo se colou ao dela.

- O que... O que está fazendo? – seu peito se movia com rapidez enquanto ele aproximava o rosto perigosamente do dela, as mãos grandes em sua cintura puxaram o corpo dela contra o dele e sua pélvis roçou na dele. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

Deus ele estava excitado!

- Lembra que eu disse linda? – a boca dele se aproximou de seu ouvido e ela negou, ele sorriu mais. - Quero ouvi-la gemer pra mim.

- Seu... Seu... – para a surpresa dela ele sorriu mais e beijou o canto da boca dela.

- Subalterno? – falou divertido e agarrou seus cabelos a beijando com urgência, ela desfaleceu, seu corpo mole como gelatina naquelas mãos grandes, os braços fortes a envolvendo e agarrou o pescoço dele suspirando contra a boca dele.

- Você é uma delicia linda.

- Maldito subalterno. – gemeu se agarrando a ele, e sentiu as mãos grandes correrem por seu corpo e a boca em seu pescoço.

- Seu subalterno minha linda. – murmurou enquanto descia uma mão para a bunda dela e apertou sensualmente.

Ela gemeu se agarrando mais a ele. A boca colada na dele, e as mãos correndo pelo corpo másculo e grande, suspirou ao sentir o corpo bater contra uma parede e seu vestido ser levantado.

Estava perdida.

[...]

Isabella deitou a cabeça contra o travesseiro sentindo-se enjoada. Não acreditava no que os jornais haviam falado dela e Edward. Pedófilo?

Se havia ficado longe dele por quase 10 anos justamente por isso. E agora ele podia deixá-la a qualquer momento. Lembrou dos olhos verdes brilhantes que a olhavam antes de sair e sorriu.

Ele a amava.

Nem podia acreditar. Victoria ficaria louca se soubesse que os planos delas deram certo tão rápido. Mas o medo de perdê-lo não diminuiu. Só aumentou, se ele percebesse a loucura que era ficar com ela, somente doeria mais ainda.

Sentiu a cama afundar e olhou para um Edward cansado que passou a mão em seus cabelos, tirou as roupas e deitou com ela a abraçando.

- Esme me disse que não saiu do quarto. – ela afundou o rosto no peito másculo e suspirou.

- Você viu os repórteres na frente da casa. – ele assentiu.

- Estiveram na empresa também.

- Oh Edward, eu lhe causei uma confusão. – falou chorosa e sentiu os braços dele a apertarem com força.

- Não pense nisso pequena. – ele beijou os cabelos dela suspirando.

Seu dia tinha sido um inferno. Na saída de casa vários repórteres querendo saber sobre ele e Bella. E assim que chegou à empresa a mesma coisa. Com a ajuda dos seguranças conseguira entrar na empresa e dar inicio ao trabalho.

O que fora inútil, já que passara a maior parte do dia conversando com clientes que queriam saber se os boatos eram verdadeiros. E embora odiasse ser grosseiro sua resposta fora sempre à mesma.

_"Minha vida pessoal é assunto meu."_

Mas ao sentir o corpo quente de Bella junto ao seu, todas as preocupações foram esquecidas. Só importava estar com ela. E o resto que explodisse.

Sentiu os lábios macios passearem por sua pele do pescoço seguindo um caminho até sua boca. Quando as bocas se encontraram se beijaram com ardor sentindo o gosto um do outro.

Ele a abraçou com mais força, sentindo o corpo delicado se moldar contra o seu, suspirou em sua boca e desceu os lábios para sua garganta, dando leves mordidas e a ouviu suspirar.

Sorrindo desceu a boca para seus ombros, enquanto as mãos se livravam das roupas, sentindo a pele quente e macia sob seus dedos ansiosos, ela o fazia se sentir como um adolescente cheio de hormônios, só queria estar dentro dela.

Tocou os seios com reverencia, sentindo a pele tremula sob suas mãos, desceu os dedos para a barriga e os quadris, a puxando de encontro ao seu corpo, sentindo seu membro pulsando ao tê-la tão perto.

- Edward... – ela suspirou dando pequenos beijos em seu ombro e pescoço, enquanto ele continuava explorando o corpo dela, os toques antes calmos, agora eram ansiosos, desejosos.

Os dedos ansiosos tocaram seu centro úmido e viu o corpo arquear de encontro ao seu, gemeu quando sentiu como ela estava pronta para ele, tão quente e úmida. Pronta para recebê-lo.

Deslizou dois dedos em suas dobras sentindo deslizar em sua umidade, e os doces gemidos saindo de sua boca, voltou a beijá-la e sentiu as mãos dela em seu corpo, os deixando mais excitado com os toques que embora gentis, eram excitantes.

Afastou um pouco dela e retirou a cueca e pegou uma camisinha, voltou para a cama e a colocou se deitando em seguida entre as pernas dela que sorriu para ele.

- Eu te amo Isabella. – ela sorriu e passou os dedos por seu cabelo, e o puxou para um beijo urgente e cheio de promessas, sem deixar de beijá-la ele agarrou sua coxa a entrelaçando em seu quadril e deslizou para dentro dela.

Com uma lentidão exagerada se afundou em seu calor, sentindo seu membro ser envolvido pelo calor dela, seu centro pulsava, e seu pau se contorcia a cada centímetro em que era envolvido pela entrada apertada dela.

Gemeram juntos quando se completaram, e sem deixar de se olharem se beijaram, ele sentiu os braços finos o envolverem e a beijou com paixão enquanto começava a se movimentar, entrando e saindo, sentindo seu centro pulsante mastigando seu pau a cada nova investida.

As mãos tanto suas quanto as delas eram ansiosas, tocando o corpo um do outro, os fazendo gemer de prazer com cada toque, com cada caricia.

Cada vez mais próximo ele aumentou a velocidade das investidas, e distribui beijos em seu pescoço e garganta, lambendo a pele quente e suada, as unhas dela cravaram em suas costas o fazendo gemer de prazer. Ele voltou a beijá-la sentindo que estava cada vez mais próximo e desceu a mão entre os corpos, e beliscou o centro do prazer dela, sentindo o corpo dela se arquear contra o seu e seu centro pulsar e mastigar seu pau com força, o fazendo gemer e explodir dentro do calor dela.

Sentiu seu corpo cair sobre o dela, mas manteve o peso, para não machucá-la, virou o corpo para o lado e a puxou para seu peito. Sentiu ela o abraçando e sorriu beijando seus cabelos. Ficaram em silencio por longos minutos, ele fechou os olhos aproveitando o calor do corpo dela contra o seu, quando a voz dela o fez abrir os olhos.

- Edward?

- Sim? – ela levantou o rosto e acariciou sua bochecha. – O que foi pequena?

- O que vai acontecer agora? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha confuso.

- Como assim? – ela suspirou e se levantou enrolando o lençol no corpo, e o olhou enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. – Isabella?

- Desde ontem nós não conversamos. Aposto que deve estar curioso sobre o que eu te disse.

- E o que me disse? – perguntou sorrindo e ela corou.

- Que eu sempre te amei. – ele sorriu mais e segurou seu pulso a puxando para deitar em seu peito.

- E o que tem demais. Só o que importa é que você me ama. – ela sorriu.

- Mas eu não te assustei? – ele negou e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos.

- Não, na verdade me sinto honrado que me ama há tanto tempo. E sinto que você deve ter sofrido quando casei com Renée. – seus olhos brilharam úmidos, e ele beijou suas pálpebras. – Não chore pequena.

- Você realmente não se importa? – ele sorriu e beijou suas bochechas.

- Eu me apaixonei por você Isabella, e nada do que me disser mudará isso. – ela mordeu os lábios e suspirou.

- Talvez você mude de idéia quando souber como eu causei a morte do meu pai.


	19. Chapter 18

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Dezoito<strong>

**Pov. Bella**

Eu sabia que esse momento iria chegar, o momento da verdade cruel. Senti minha garganta seca e meu estomago embrulhou ao lembrar o que aconteceu. Mas se eu pretendia estar com Edward, eu queria que fosse por inteiro e que ele soubesse de tudo.

Até as partes que eu queria esquecer. Mas das quais eu não podia fugir.

Sua declaração me deu forças para falar de algo que guardei no fundo da minha alma. O mais profundo que eu pude enterrar. E agora eu tinha que mostrar para meu Edward o monstro que eu era. Com dor no coração, eu proferi as palavras que talvez o afastasse para sempre de mim.

- Talvez você mude de idéia quando souber como eu causei a morte do meu pai.

- Do que está falando Bella? – via a confusão em seus lindos olhos e suspirei.

- A minha mãe tinha um motivo para me odiar. Eu causei a morte do meu pai.

- Bella...

- Me deixa falar Edward. Eu amo você, mas eu sinto que preciso te revelar tudo.

- Está bem. – ele sentou na cama um pouco longe de mim e respirei fundo.

**Flash Black**

Deitei de barriga para baixo no chão enquanto fazia meu dever de cálculos, eu odiava cálculos, e estava sofrendo para acabar isso. O telefone tocou e sem mudar de posição atendi.

- Alô.

- Olá princesa.

- Papai. – falei sorrindo.

- Avise sua mãe que estou chegando hoje. – ele falou com um sorriso na voz e sorri também, ele tinha feito uma viagem para Washington, para testemunhar em um caso.

- Achei que só chegaria amanhã!

- Estava com saudades das minhas meninas. – soltei uma risadinha.

- OK eu aviso.

- Ótimo assim que eu chegar, vamos jantar fora.

Desliguei sorrindo, mas parei assim que minha mãe entrou em casa com um cara junto. Ela sorriu para mim e depois segurou a mão do homem.

- Querido essa é minha filha Isabella. – o homem me olhou de um jeito que fez tremer.

- Oi. – falei baixinho e o homem beijou o pescoço de minha mãe.

- Uma graçinha.

- Sim. Isabella, eu e... Tio James vamos até o quarto. – assenti e evitei olhá-los. Não era a primeira vez que ela trazia "tios" em casa quando meu pai não estava.

Voltei à atenção a minha lição e eles sumiram por quase uma hora. Ainda tentando decifrar os benditos cálculos senti um peso sobre mim, e o homem estava em cima de mim. Congelei.

- Você é uma graçinha. – seu hálito bateu em meu pescoço e tentei me afastar assustada. – Não graçinha, vamos brincar.

- Não... – tentei me mover mais ele me virou e abriu minhas pernas e prendeu com as suas, suas mãos seguravam as minhas acima da cabeça e tentava me soltar, esperneando.

- Me solta... Mãe... – ele aproximava a boca nojenta de mim e eu continuava gritando, quando minha mãe apareceu enrolada em uma toalha.

- O que está fazendo? – falou assustada e continuei me debatendo e ele sorriu olhando para ela.

- Só me divertindo querida. – ela correu para cima dele e ele levantou uma mão e deu um tapa nela, aproveitei e fugi, ele correu para cima de mim e bem nessa hora a porta se abriu e meu pai olhou assustado para a cena.

- Quem é você? – o homem riu.

- Eu que pergunto. Queria brincar com dois, querida? – falou olhando para Renée e meu pai pulou em cima do homem que o atacou.

Eles lutaram e fechei os olhos assustada. Ouvia os gemidos de minha mãe e os barulhos dos socos. Ouvi meu pai gemendo e abri os olhos vendo meu pai caído. Comecei a chorar em desespero. O homem segurava uma arma, que devia ser do meu pai, e sorriu vindo para cima de mim. Corri e ele agarrou meus cabelos e me jogou no chão vindo para cima de mim.

- Não fuja graçinha. – minha mãe discava para a policia e ele viu quando ela começou a falar no telefone e apontou a arma para ela.

De repente tão rápido que não pude perceber meu pai pulou em cima do cara e ele o jogou meu pai no chão e fui para perto dele que me abraçou.

- Não vai tocá-la.

- Sai da frente. – ele rosnou e me agarrou pelos cabelos, enquanto apontava a arma, nessa hora meu pai pulou em cima dele e um disparo se fez ouvir. Eu comecei a gritar tampando os ouvidos.

Meu pai estava morto no chão e o homem apavorado correu para fora da casa. Para a minha surpresa Renée veio para cima de mim gritando que eu era uma assassina. Que eu causei a morte de meu pai e eu só chorava pensando que era verdade.

**Fim do Flash Black**

Fiquei encolhida em um canto com os braços envolta das pernas e queixo em cima dos joelhos. Eu entendia que a culpa não foi só minha. Renée o trouxe para casa. Minha mãe nunca fora fiel a Charlie.

Mas a culpa é minha por não ter contado. Eu podia ter dito a ele o que ela fazia. Eu podia ter avisado a ela que ele estava chegando. Mas eu não fiz nada.

- Bella. – Edward segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e afagou minhas bochechas. – A culpa não foi sua.

- Foi sim. Não era o primeiro homem que Renée trouxe para casa. Eu podia ter contado a Charlie, eu podia ter dito a Renée que Charlie estava chegando, eu podia... – agora eu já chorava e ele puxou meu corpo para seu colo.

- Você era só uma criança. Não pode se deixar levar pelos erros dos adultos.

- Mas foi minha culpa... – ele beijou minhas pálpebras molhadas e negou.

- Não, a culpa não é sua.

- Sabia que Renée foi à escola no dia em que morreu? – falei enterrando o rosto em seu peito e ele me apertou em seus braços.

- Não sabia. O que vocês falaram?

- Ela me culpou pela morte de Charlie, e disse que você nunca me amaria, pois eu destruo tudo que eu amo.

- Bella... – levantei o rosto e encarei seus olhos.

- Você ainda me ama? – ele sorriu e deu pequenos beijos em meu rosto.

- Eu nunca vou deixar de amar você. – sorri chorosa e me apertei a ele.

- Então me abraça Edward. E me ajuda a enterrar meu passado de volta no fundo da minha alma.

- Ajudo amor. E nunca mais precisa desenterrá-lo.

[...]

Fazia dois meses desde que Edward e eu estávamos juntos. Os repórteres sumiram das portas de casa, assim como da empresa. E éramos discretos quando saiamos na rua.

Mas quando estávamos em casa agíamos como marido e mulher, eu já estava totalmente instalada em seu quarto. Dormíamos juntos todas as noites. E passávamos o máximo de tempo juntos.

Finalmente as aulas na faculdade iam começar e eu estava empolgada. Já Edward não parecia muito animado. Pelo menos era essa a impressão que ele dava enquanto apertava o volante do carro. Ele fez questão de me trazer.

Alice vinha em seu carro novo. Um porche amarelo canário. Edward me deu um conversível vermelho brilhante. Carro esse que até agora nem usei. Carros não eram meu forte.

Edward estacionou em frente o prédio e sorri para ele, e me preocupei.

- Edward o que há? – ele suspirou e jogou a cabeça para trás.

- Eu sou velho demais. – arquei uma sobrancelha.

- Do que está falando?

- Você vai ficar rodeada por jovens e vai me esquecer. – olhou para mim com seus lindos olhos verdes tristes e afaguei seu rosto.

- Edward Cullen. Eu te amo desde os meus 10 anos. E agora que eu te tenho, acha mesmo que te trocaria por um adolescente? – ele encostou a testa na minha, segurando meu pescoço e colou nossos lábios em um beijo profundo e urgente. Sua língua enroscou na minha e gemi em sua boca. Quando se afastou suspirou e se afastou de mim se endireitando e saiu do carro. E vei abrir a porta para mim.

- Boa aula pequena. – sorri e o abracei pelo pescoço e dei um pequeno beijo nele.

- Eu te amo muito, e sempre vou amar. – ele sorriu e abraçou minha cintura me erguendo um pouco.

- Isso é bom. Venho te buscar. Ai almoçamos juntos. – assenti e me afastei dele jogando a mochila com meu lap top nas costas.

Assim que entrei na sala da minha primeira aula escolhi uma cadeira no meio e me ajeitei olhando para a porta.

Uma garota afobada de cabelos longos, e loiros escuro se sentou ao meu lado e sorriu.

- Olá.

- Oi.

- Sou Jessica.

- Bella. – fiquei batucando na mesa enquanto o professor escrevia o nome no quadro e ouvi um pigarro da garota.

- Humrum. – a olhei e ela sorriu. – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Quem era aquele que chegou com você? Namorado? – sorri amarelo e mordi o lábio. Será que tinha mal eu falar que sim. – Por que ele é absolutamente lindo, você podia me passar o telefone dele...

- É meu namorado sim. – a cortei e a vi corar.

- Oh. Desculpe, vocês formam um belo casal. – falsa! Sorri e voltei a prestar atenção no professor.

O resto do dia passou igual e várias garotas se aproximavam de mim, na intenção de saber se o homem lindo que estava comigo era meu namorado. Acabei confirmando em todas.

Evitei rapazes e me concentrei nas aulas. Ainda não sabia a carreira que seguiria. Alice não teve nenhuma aula comigo, mas conseguimos nos juntar na hora do almoço. O que não foi nada divertido, pois ela só falava sobre Jasper, que agora era seu namorado firme.

Quando as aulas acabaram, corri para o estacionamento e o vi recostado em seu carro. Sorri e fui até ele e para minha surpresa me puxou para seus braços me abraçando apertado.

- Senti saudades. – sorri e beijei seu pescoço,

- Eu também. Desculpe pelo almoço. -ele beijou minha testa.

- Não tem problema. Você me compensa no jantar. – sorri e me afastei dele.

- Edward estão nos olhando.

- Que olhem. – eu ri.

- Não, agora que tivemos alguns momentos de paz. – ele suspirou e assentiu abrindo a porta para mim, fomos para casa em silêncio. Edward parecia nervoso com alguma coisa, e fiquei com medo de perguntar o que era.

Chegamos em casa e corri para o quarto, queria tomar um banho quente. Estava de costas no chuveiro deixando a água cair em minha nuca, meu cabelo amarrado em um coque frouxo.

Abri os olhos quando senti mãos firmes segurarem minha cintura e suspirei, quando lábios tão conhecidos beijaram minha nuca.

- Posso tomar banho com você? – ele sussurrou rouco em meu ouvido e mordi o lábio.

- Deve. – senti sua risada e sua língua em seguida explorando minha pele, suas mãos que estavam em minha cintura subiram para meus seios os massageando, beliscando os mamilos túrgidos e mordiscou meu pescoço.

- Ah minha pequena... – empinei para trás e seu pau rosou em minha bunda e o ouvi gemer.

- Edward... – ofeguei sentindo suas caricias, suas mãos tocando meu corpo com reverencia.

- Você é minha Isabella?

- Sim... – ele puxou meu rosto de lado e invadiu minha boca com urgência, devorando meus lábios e se apossando da minha língua, retribui o beijo com paixão e desejo.

- Somente minha... minha... – ele cantarolava contra meus lábios e tremi quando suas mãos desceram pela minha barriga até chegar em me centro úmido, seus dedos deslizaram em minhas dobras, mergulhando em meu calor e gemi.

- Tão molhada... – ele mordiscou meu lábio e beliscou meu clitóris me fazendo gemer alto.

- Edward...

- Sempre pronta...

- Sim... – senti ele afastar minhas pernas e sua boca se encostou em meu ouvido.

- Empina essa bundinha... – gemi obedecendo e senti seu pau latejante escorregando em mim. Penetrando em meu interior, me preenchendo por completo.

- Tão apertada... Deus...

- Edward...

- Nunca me deixe... – ele gemeu mordicando minha orelha e gemi sentindo seu pau entrar cada vez mais, a água cai sobre nossos corpos quentes e minha pele estava fervendo. - Isabella...

- Nunca... – ofeguei o sentindo entrar e sair de dentro de mim, seu pau pulsando em meu núcleo úmido.

- Diga Isabella...

- O que?

- Diga que me ama...

- Eu amo... Deus... amo, amo... – ele agarrou minha bunda e me fez empinar mais, espalmei as mãos na parede e senti-o entrar cada vez mais fundo. – Edward... – gritei sentindo meu prazer ficava cada vez mais intenso e sua boca deslizava por minhas costas.

- Adoro estar dentro de você... sentir sua boceta prender meu pau. – murmurou contra minha pele e gemi.

- Oh... Edward...

- Nunca vai me deixar pequena?

- Nunca... – gemia enquanto ele investia cada vez mais profundamente em mim, me fazendo tremer a cada investida, a cada milímetro que seu pau entrava e depois saia.

- Edward... – gemi sentindo que estava cada vez mais perto e o ouvi rosnar e aumentar a força e a velocidade das investidas.

Gememos juntos quando seu membro pulsou e meu núcleo mastigou o pau de Edward. Nosso gozo escorrendo por nossas pernas. Ficamos abraçados deixando a água nos limpar. Ele dava pequenos beijos em meu pescoço e ombro e sorri de olhos fechados. Eu amava esse homem mais a cada minuto que passava ao lado dele.

Já na cama eu estava enrolada em uma toalha e ele com um roupão sentado em sua poltrona e sorri para ele.

- Posso te confessar uma coisa? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas assentiu.

- Diga.

- Hoje na faculdade. Me perguntaram o que você era meu. – ele deu seu lindo sorriso torto e me chamou para perto.

- E o que você disse? – mordi o lábio corando.

- Que era meu namorado. – ele sorriu e quando fiquei na sua frente abriu minha toalha e passeou a mão por meu corpo.

- Não canso de te olhar, namorada. – eu ri baixinho e fiquei de joelho entre as pernas dele.

- Que bom, pois eu nunca vou sair daqui. – ele sorriu mais e fechou os olhos quando passei a mãos por seu peito e desamarrei o roupão. Seu corpo nu ficou a mostra assim como seu pau já excitado e lambi os lábios.

Sorri maliciosa e beijei a cabeçinha. Ele gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás e lambi toda sua extensão. Adorava seu sabor, continuei dando lambidas e chupando só a cabeçinha, me deliciando com seus gemidos.

Agarrei seu pau na base e massageei seu membro e ele tremeu, sorrindo o tomei, chupando e sugando, o engolindo até onde eu alcançasse, ele rosnou agarrando meus cabelos e me puxou para cima de seu colo e investiu profundamente em mim.

- Edward. – gritei e ele rosnou beijando minha boca com volúpia, agarrei seus cabelos, quando suas mãos agarraram minha bunda e me fizeram subir e descer sobre seu pau.

Nós gememos juntos sentindo nosso prazer cada vez mais próximo. Ele me fazia subir e descer em golpes rápidos e fortes, meus seios roçando em seu peito nu. Paramos de nos beijar ofegantes e ficamos nos encarando, enquanto seu pau pulsante entrava em mim.

- Oh... Edward...

- Te amo... – ele sussurrou, apertando minha bunda, e gritei quando meu corpo tremeu e meu baixo ventre se contraiu, minha entrada pulsou forte e senti o prazer dele se derramar dentro de mim.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim e fechou seu roupão e enrolou a toalha em volta do meu corpo e me sentou em seu colo novamente. Ficamos abraçados e ofegantes, o apertei com força e senti seus lábios na curva do meu pescoço. Acariciei seus cabelos e beijei sua testa.

- Eu te amo Isabella.

- Também te amo Edward.

- Eu não quero mais viver em segredo.

- O que?

- Eu te quero só pra mim.

- Sou sua Edward.

- Eu não quero sentir ciúmes, de todo adolescente que você vai conhecer na faculdade. Ou em qualquer lugar.

- Só existe você pra mim Edward. – ele acariciou meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos e sorriu.

- Eu não quero ser seu namorado.

- Não? – perguntei preocupada, mas ele sorriu e beijou meus lábios e sorriu mais e pegou alguma coisa na gaveta da mesinha que ficava ao lado da poltrona. E colocou uma pequena caixinha de veludo preto sobre minhas pernas.

- Eu quero ser seu marido.


	20. Chapter 19

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Dezenove<strong>

Ele acariciou o rosto perfeito com a ponta dos dedos, nunca se cansaria de admirá-la, idolatrá-la, amá-la. Isabella era a mulher de sua vida e não conseguia se imaginar sem ela.

Ela ainda olhava a caixinha e sorriu pensando em tudo que essa pequena já havia passado. E passaria o resto de sua vida, tentando apagar todo o sofrimento dela. A amando como ela merecia. Cuidaria dela, a protegeria, e iria começar agora.

- Eu quero ser seu marido. – ela arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que ele estava propondo. Ele sorriu e segurou sua mão e beijou seus dedos. – Quero que seja minha Isabella, completamente minha.

- Está falando serio?

- Claro que sim. Eu já não posso mais viver sem você. E espero que você se sinta da mesma forma. Mais se for apressado demais... – ela prensou seus lábios nos dele o fazendo se calar e ele sorriu contra sua boca.

- Isso é um sim? – murmurou entre os lábios macios e ela riu.

- Oh sim, sim, sim... – falou entre lagrimas e ele sorriu mais a abraçando apertado.

- Te amo Isabella. E te quero pra sempre. – as mãos dela passearam por seu rosto e ele fechou os olhos apreciando o toque. Quando os abriu os olhos verdes brilhavam de felicidade. Abriu a pequena caixinha e beijou os dedos dela, e deslizou a delicada aliança de ouro branco, com pequenos diamantes em formato de coração.

- Espero que goste. – ela secou uma lagrima teimosa e o abraçou mais apertado ainda.

- É perfeita. – sorriu passando a ponta dos dedos no rosto másculo e beijou de leve os lábios macios e se afastou sorrindo. – Não sabe como sonhei com esse dia Edward.não a há nada no mundo que queira mais do que você. Do que pertencer a você. – ele sorriu e beijou seus cabelos.

- Que bom que pensa assim. Pois terá que enfrentar um grande desafio.

- Sim. Imagino como as pessoas reagiram com nosso casamento... – falou pensativa mais se calou ao ver que Edward negava.

- Não. Terá que enfrentar o pequeno furacão Alice. – Bella riu e deitou a cabeça em seu peito e admirou a aliança.

Alice era pouco perto do que eles enfrentariam. Mais estava disposta a tudo. Lutara tanto por esse amor e agora nada a faria desistir.

[...]

Ela mordeu o lábio enquanto observava os ombros largos, os braços musculosos, as pernas que mesmo sobre a calça social, sabia que eram fortes...

Afastou os pensamentos e tentou se concentrar na reunião. Jasper aplaudia a apresentação de Emmett, e mesmo não tendo ouvido nada aplaudiu mesmo assim.

Observou um a um os diretores e executivos deixarem a sala de reunião, enquanto via que ele a olhava com malicia, sorriu minimante, colocando uma pasta sobre o rosto.

- Rose? – a voz de Jasper a fez acordar e sorriu para o irmão.

- Sim?

- Quer almoçar comigo, e Alice? – ela olhou para Emmett que fingia prestar atenção em suas pastas.

- Não vai dar. Tenho salão. – Jasper rolou os olhos e se despediu de Emmett saindo rapidamente.

Assim que se viram a sós, ele caminhou até ela que levantou apressada, e ansiosa, sem falar nada ele a tomou nos braços e a beijou com desejo e paixão.

- Linda.

- Emmett... – ele sorriu contra a boca carnuda e a colocou sobre a mesa ficando entre suas pernas, começou a distribuir pequenos beijos pelo pescoço delicado e sentia ela tremula em seus braços.

- Tenho uma surpresa pra você. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, e os braços dela agarraram os ombros largos.

- Conte-me.

- Mais tarde. Em minha casa. – mordiscou a orelha dela e ela o empurrou.

- Não pode ser no motel?

- O que tem contra a minha casa.

- Nada. É só que o motel é luxuoso e...

- É esse o problema. – falou se afastando e ela suspirou.

- Emmett...

- Qual o problema Rosalie? Acha que vivo em algum chiqueiro? Por que nunca quer ir a minha casa? Por que nunca saímos em publico? – ela se aproximou e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

- Não é nada disso Emmett, é só que é envolvimento demais. Nos ainda estamos nos conhecendo...

- Rosalie estamos juntos há dois meses. A não ser que você só esteja passando o tempo comigo? – acusou e se afastou dela indo até suas pastas e as pegando com raiva. Ela se aproximou e o abraçou por trás.

- Eu acho cedo, só isso Emmett. – beijou lhe as costas e deu uma risadinha. – O que você quer? Me apresentar a sua família? – ele se virou para ela serio.

- E se for? – ela soltou uma risadinha nervosa.

- Não pode estar falando serio. Nos só temos um casinho...

- E isso que sou pra você não é? Uma boa foda. – acusou e ela suspirou.

- Emmett por favor. O que você quer e mim? Que eu case com você e aceite uma vida medíocre? – ela viu dor nos olhos dele, e se arrependeu imediatamente de suas palavras.

- É isso que eu sou não é. Uma boa foda. Você ainda espera que Edward se apaixone por você. E ai o que? O subalterno volta a ser só um empregadinho que a divertiu. – falou as palavras de uma vez, sentindo que acabara de perder a mulher que amava. Ela nada falou, o que só confirmava o que ele dissera.

Uma dor apertou seu peito. Merda ele estava apaixonado por aquela garota mimada e agora a estava perdendo. Se bem como perder algo que nunca foi seu. Pegou suas pastas e se encaminhou para a porta.

- Emmett...

- Boa tarde Srta. Hale. Tenha um bom dia. – falou seco e saiu o mais rápido possível dali, antes que perdesse o orgulho e pedisse para ela o amar. Coisa que nunca faria.

Rosalie olhou atônita para a porta. Ele se fora! Realmente se fora. Burra, burra, murmurou em sua mente, se amaldiçoando por ter sido uma idiota completa.

Por que tratara seu Emmett daquele jeito? Por que a assustara tanto a idéia de se aproximar dele? Afundou em uma cadeira e engoliu a vontade de chorar. Seu coração parecia estar falhando e era como se alguém o apertasse, lhe tirando o ar.

Olhou para a porta mais uma vez e deixou algumas lagrimas escorrerem. Era muito burra mesmo.

Amava o maldito subalterno. E se ele quisesse casaria com ele. E teria uma vida medíocre. Teria qualquer vida que ele quisesse contanto que estivesse ao seu lado.

Só esperava não ser tarde demais.

[...]

Emmett entrou bufando na sala de Edward que olhou o amigo preocupado.

- Emmett...

- Aquela vadia... – falou andando de um lado para o outro e bufou.

- Emmett...

- Acredita que ela me usou? Não passo do seu subalterno particular.

- O que?

- Um pedaço de carne...

- Emmett, não está fazendo...

- Um maldito pedaço de carne. É assim que ela me vê. Uma simples foda, até o príncipe encantado aparecer e ela poder me chutar. – Edward suspirou e foi até o amigo o segurando pelos ombros.

- Emmett, você não está fazendo sentido. De quem está falando?

- Ora, quem é a mulher que inferniza nossas vidas desde que apareceu?

- Isabella? – falou sorrindo e Emmett bufou.

- Ela só inferniza você. Quem eu quero matar agora é Rosalie Hale.

- O que ela fez?

- Nada. É somente o que ela faz nada. Nos não saímos em publico, não vamos ate minha casa ou a dela. Somente vamos a motéis. – falou pesaroso se jogando no sofá da sala de Edward.

Edward suspirou vendo a tristeza do amigo, e foi até o pequeno bar, e serviu uma dose de uísque para si, e uma para Emmett, entregou ao amigo que tomou de um só gole. Sorriu e lhe entregou sua dose.

- Sabe que isso não melhora nada, não é?

- E o que melhora? – Edward suspirou, e colocou uma mão no ombro do amigo.

- Queria poder lhe dizer. Mais infelizmente, nem eu sei. Mais se puder te animar um pouco, que tal ir jantar em casa. Esme estava reclamando que faz mais de um mês que você não aparece. – Emmett sorriu e assentiu.

- É uma boa. Sinto falta de tia Esme. – Edward riu.

- Só não a chame assim na frente dela. – ambos riram e voltaram ao trabalho.

No final do expediente saíram juntos para a casa de Edward. Edward dirigia na frente, e Emmett o seguia com seu carro. Olhava atentamente a estrada, tentando evitar pensar na loira, que somente o usara.

Sentiu seu celular tocando e apalpou os bolsos a procura. Viu o numero dela piscando na tela e desligou a ligação. Se falasse com ela, era bem capaz de voltarem. Mais estava cansado de ser a segunda opção.

Estacionou atrás do carro de Edward. E saiu do carro, entraram juntos na casa conversando sobre a campanha dos Hale, mais pararam de falar ao ouvirem risadas femininas, seguiram o som, e viram Bella, na sala acompanhada de um jovem ruiva.

- Isabella? – ambas levantaram o rosto e encararam os dois homens e Bella sorriu ficando de pé, a ruiva a imitou.

- Você tem razão. É sexy quando ele te chama assim. – falou a ruiva em tom conspiratório e Bella corou de leve rindo.

- Olá Edward. Essa é Victoria. – Edward olhou preocupado para as duas juntas, lembrou-se imediatamente de como Bella lhe contou como Victoria a influenciou a seduzi-lo. Não que não tivesse gostado, só a não achava uma boa influencia para sua pequena.

- Olá Victoria. – a ruiva riu.

- Me chame de Vic, ou terei pensamentos nada puros com você me chamando de Victoria.

- Vic. – falou Bella vermelha e ela riu.

- Admita Bella, é um tesão ele falando assim. – Bella cobriu o rosto entre as mãos e a ruiva sorriu e olhou para o homem alto ao lado de Edward que ria abertamente.

- Já você garotão, chame-me de Victoria. – Emmett riu alto.

- Adorei sua amiga Bella.

- Claro que adorou. – falou Edward sarcástico, e indo até Bella a abraçou e deu um beijo rápido nela. – Olá amor.

- Oi. Senti saudades.

- Não mais do que eu. Preciso de um banho. Sobe comigo? – ela olhou para Victoria e Emmett e viu os dois sorrindo.

- Vai fundo amiga. – Emmett gargalhou estrondosamente.

- Isso mesmo garanhão. – dessa vez ambos coraram.

- Sua amiga. – resmungou encostando a testa na dela, que sorria.

- Seu amigo.

- Eu sei.

- Já voltamos. – falou Bella o puxando para a escada.

Emmett olhou para a ruiva, e avaliou o corpo dela, era alta e cheia de curvas, seios fartos e quadris largos, uma beleza. Quando encarou os olhos verdes percebeu que ela o avaliava também e riu.

- Fomos deixados de lado.

- Parece que sim. Mais pelo menos temos a companhia um do outro. – ele sorriu adorando a jovem divertida. Só queria que pudesse tirar a loira metida da cabeça.

No andar de cima, mais precisamente no chuveiro, Edward prensava o corpo quente de Bella, contra a parede do Box, ela gemia enquanto ele estocava rápido e forte, em seu núcleo molhado e apertado.

- Deus... Edward...

- Tão fodidamente... Bella... – gemeu descendo a boca pelo pescoço dela e lambeu sua garganta, dando pequenas mordidas em seguida.

Ela arranhava as costas dele, sentindo seu corpo tremulo a cada investida dele. A respiração de ambos estava falha, as mãos ansiosas por tocarem em toda parte.

O corpo tremia a cada segundo em que o ápice ficava mais próximo. Se beijaram com ardor, enquanto as investidas se tornavam cada vez mais urgentes. Ele sentiu o corpo dela tremendo, ao mesmo tempo em que seu núcleo mordia seu pau, e seu membro pulsou se liberando dentro dela.

O prazer dominando seus corpos. Se abraçaram apertado, sentindo as respirações se acalmarem. Ela se soltou dele e sorriu deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

- Sempre que me convidar para tomar banho, é algum código secreto para sexo? – ele riu e afastou os cabelos dando um beijo demorado na pele quente.

- Não. Mais é um bom código. – ela sorriu e ficou na ponta dos pés o beijando. As mãos se infiltrando no cabelo molhado, as dele em sua cintura.

Se separaram ofegantes e encostaram a testas, deixando a água lavar o que restou da atividade recente.

- O que achou de Vic? – perguntou Bella penteando o cabelo úmido, enquanto Edward vestia uma camiseta.

- Ela parece... legal. – Bella riu e foi até ele o abraçando por trás e beijou suas costas.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Eu só usei seus ensinamentos pervos para te conquistar. – ele sorriu e virou de frente para ela.

- Se é assim. Victoria é uma ótima professora.

- Sabe ela tem razão.

- Sobre?

- Você devia proibido de chamar as mulheres assim. – ele rolou os olhos e a abraçou encostando a boca em seu ouvido.

- Mais você é a única que me interessa afetar Isabella. – ela tremeu e se afastou dele.

- Vamos descer logo, antes que eu te agarre. – ele riu alto e a abraçou pelos ombros.

- Não se preocupe Isabella. Mais tarde você pode me atacar a vontade.

Ela riu e o puxou para a escada. Desceram e encontraram todos na sala conversando. Carlisle conversava animadamente com Emmett, e Alice parecia a melhor amiga de Victoria e Esme, e por algum motivo Esme parecia corada.

- Até que enfim. – murmurou Esme se levantando apressadamente quando os viu descer juntos e correu para a cozinha.

- O que deu nela?

- Ela quer servir o jantar. Mais vocês nunca desciam. – falou Alice sorrindo e Bella corou.

- Desculpem-nos.

- Nos entendemos perfeitamente. – falou Emmett sorrindo malicioso e Bella ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

- Chega. Antes que Bella pegue fogo. – brigou Edward e todos sorriram.

Esme voltou anunciando que o jantar estava pronto e todos a seguiram para a sala de jantar. Se sentaram e serviram-se. Enquanto comiam conversavam sobre diversos assuntos.

Quando todos estavam satisfeitos e prontos para saírem da mesa. Edward pediu que ficassem mais um momento. Ficou de pé e segurou a mão de Bella a ajudando a levantar e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela.

- Bem, sei que para todos não é segredo do meu envolvimento com Isabella.

- Faz tempo. – sussurrou Emmett e Victoria sorriu.

- Eu ainda não entendi por que fui a ultima a saber. – resmungou Alice e Emmett sorriu.

- Pois é meio metro. Eu fui o primeiro a saber.

- Na ni na não. Eu fui a primeira. – se gabou Victoria e começou uma discussão para saber quem soube primeiro. Edward olhou para Bella que sorria

- Está difícil. – ela riu baixinho e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- QUIETOS! – gritou Edward e todos se calaram. – Enfim, como eu estava dizendo, não é segredo que eu amo essa menina linda...

- Oh que lindo.

- Eles formam um casal perfeito.

- Sim, Edward estava precisando de uma mulher como Isabella.

- Sim, ele era sempre tão triste...

- Bella é muito gostosa...

- Emmett!

- Que foi ela é.

- Obrigada Emmett.

- Bella?

- Que foi. Não vou recusar elogio Edward.

- Você também é gostosão Edward.

- Vic!

- Obrigada Victoria.

- Edward?

- O que? A senhorita que começou... – voltaram a falar todos ao mesmo tempo, e eles estavam quase desistindo.

- Está muito difícil. Já sei, vamos tomar banho. – piscou para ela que riu e negou.

- Não temos que contar logo. – ele suspirou.

- Ok, ok.

- Prometo que assim que acabar tomamos muito banhos juntos. – piscou e ele sorriu animado. E decidido a acabar logo com isso e ir aproveitar sua noiva berrou.

- VOU ME CASAR COM BELLA!


	21. Chapter 20

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Vinte<strong>

**- V**OU ME CASAR COM BELLA!

Todos se calaram, Edward olhou para Bella sorrindo e já se preparava para continuar a falar, quando o falatório recomeçou. Todos falando ao mesmo tempo, os abraçando e parabenizando.

- Eu desisto. – ele sussurrou enquanto ganhava um abraço de Esme, fazendo Bella rir.

Depois dos abraços, veio a enxurrada de perguntas. Os deixando confusos, já que todos falam ao mesmo tempo.

- CALEM A BOCA! – Bella gritou assustando a todos, até Edward a olhou assustado.

- Bella?

- Eles calaram. – apontou para os amigos que olhavam ela em choque.

- Ok. Agora deixem-nos falar, depois vocês voltam a falar. – todos assentiram. – Então, eu e Bella iremos nos casar o mais breve possível. Esme gostaria que preparasse uma recepção para os amigos mais íntimos. E não vai ter jeito a imprensa também. Vamos revelar tudo de uma vez. Chega de segredos, Bella é minha vida e quero começar a viver. – ele apertou a mão dela na sua e sorriu.

- Também te amo. – ela sussurrou, e ele a beijou de leve.

- Vocês tem certeza? – perguntou Carlisle e ambos assentiram. – Fico feliz por vocês.

- Obrigada Carlisle. – Edward abraçou o amigo que sorriu devolvendo o abraço.

- Meu querido estou tão feliz – Esme abraçou Bella e beijou as bochechas de Edward. – A anos eu não via você desse jeito. Finalmente se livrou do mal que aquela mulher. – Esme olhou rapidamente para Bella se desculpando, o que fez Bella sorrir e abraçou Esme.

- Na verdade é muito bom, que Edward se livrou daquela mulher. – Esme assentiu.

- Ai amiga, estou tão feliz por você. – Victoria abraçou Bella.

- Sabe que foi graças aos seus conselhos que consegui conquistar esse homem lindo, né? – Victoria sorriu mais.

- Claro que sei. Estou até pensando em escrever um livro. – as duas riram.

- Parabéns amigo. Quero ser padrinho. – Edward riu recebendo o abraço do amigo.

- Mais é claro que vai ser. Você e Alice, serão meus padrinhos.

- Ótimo, eu e você anã de jardim.

- Vai se fuder...

- Alice!

- Mãe, ele que começou. – Esme rolou os olhos.

- Parem os dois. – Alice bufou, e foi abraçar Edward.

- Edward... – o olhou com olhos pidões e sorriu quando ele fez uma careta.

- Bella é a noiva. Pede a ela. – ela riu e foi até Bella.

- Bella...

- Claro que você pode organizar Alice.

- AAAAAAAAAAh! Obrigada Bella, você não ira se arrepender será o casamento do ano, não da década, ou melhor do século...

- Alice, não se preocupe, sei que fará o seu melhor. – Alice começou a saltitar o lugar.

- Lá vamos nos, repetir o episódio da estatua de gelo. – murmurou Emmett para Edward o fazendo rir. Alice bufou.

- A culpa não foi minha. Você que devia olhar por onde anda. Mais entendo que quem toma muita bomba fica meio idiota. – Emmett estreitou os olhos para ela.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Viu, nem entende o que eu falo.

- Ah eu vou te pegar.

- AAAAAAAAh. – Alice saiu gritando pela casa com Emmett atrás dela, fazendo todos rirem.

Passaram o resto da noite fazendo planos para o casamento de Edward e Bella, os amigos dando apoio. Sabendo que eles teriam que enfrentar muitos contratempos. Muitos falariam sobre o amor deles. Mais ambos não pareciam se importar com isso. O amor deles era mais forte que tudo.

[...]

Rosalie caminhou pelo corredor da empresas Cullen, apressadamente. Já havia ido a sala de Emmett e nada dele. Agora iria até a sala de Edward. Talvez ele soubesse onde estava seu subalterno.

Chegou até a secretaria de nariz empinado e notou que ela estava mais irritada que o normal. Sem dar atenção ao seu mau humor, sorriu.

- Por favor o Sr. Cullen?

- Ele está ocupado.

- Diga que é urgente.

- Ele pediu para não ser interrompido... – a voz da secretaria foi abafada por uma risada alto. Rosalie sorriu, conhecia aquela gargalhada em qualquer lugar.

- De licença que eu vou entrar. – falou já indo para a porta, e Tânia se levantou apressada, tentando impedir a loira de entrar, o que foi quase inútil, pois Rose conseguiu empurrá-la e abriu aporta, mais paralisou com a cena que desenrolava a sua frente.

Emmett riu de novo, com o braço no ombro de Victoria, que sorria maliciosamente para Bella sentada no colo de Edward.

- Amiga, você não me disse que tinha homens tão gostosos por aqui. Devia ter vindo antes. – ela piscou para Edward que riu.

- Vic.

- Posso me casar com você? – falou brincando, mais parou ao ver a cara nervosa de Edward. – O que foi...? – viu Edward apontando para a porta e somente um vislumbre de cabelos loiros sumindo através da porta.

- Merda! – resmungou soltando Victoria.

- Agora não adianta mais Emmett. Vá atrás dela.

- Eu devo? – Edward rolou os olhos.

- Você prefere nunca mais vê-la.

- Merda! – resmungou correndo e indo em direção ao elevadores. Viu um se fechando e entrou apressadamente, se corresse, talvez a achasse no estacionamento... seus pensamentos sumiram por alguns segundos, quando viu que ela estava no mesmo elevador que ele.

- Rose.

- Oi Emmett. – ouviu a voz embargada dela e suspirou.

- O que faz aqui?

- Eu vim te ver. Mais acho que é tarde demais. – ele sorriu.

- Fala de Victoria? – ela evitou seus olhos, sabia que devia ser superior, fingir que não se importava. Mais a quem queria enganar, ver seu subalterno nos braços da ruiva partiu seu coração. Sentiu o elevador parar e olhou para Emmett que apertava o botão de emergência.

- Emmett?

- Ficou com ciúmes linda? – falou se aproximando, ela sentiu a respiração falhar e recostou na parede.

- Eu... ciúmes... – ele sorriu mais e colou seu corpo no dela.

- Sim, eu vejo em seus olhos. Você está morrendo de ciúmes, do seu subalterno. – ela riu baixinho, mais ofegou quando ele passou as mãos por seus braços, e os segurou sobre a cabeça dela.

- Sim, estava. Vamos linda, diga pra mim, diga que serei só seu subalterno de novo.

- Emmett... – ela ofegou quando ele se colou mais a ela, sentia o corpo em brasas.

- Vamos diga, que estava com saudades de mim. – ela suspirou e olhou em seus olhos.

- EU ligue...

- Eu sei. Mais eu não queria falar com você. – ela mordeu o lábio, e evitou olhá-lo, mais uma mão dele já descia por seu corpo lhe causando arrepios.

- Emmett...

- Sim... – o rosto dele começou a ficara bem próximo, as respirações se misturando.

- Eu...

- Você? – ele beijou o canto de sua boca. Ela fechou os olhos por alguns minutos, e quando os abriu o encarou.

- EU estava morrendo de ciúmes. Você é meu, quero que me escolha. – ele sorriu presunçoso.

- Então você gosta de mim.

- Sabe que sim. – Emmett distribuiu pequenos beijos em seu pescoço a fazendo suspirar.

- Eu sei? – ela bufou.

- Eu fui tão estúpida. Ontem...

- Eu sei que foi. – ele a soltou lembrando das coisas que lhe disse, ainda doía saber que ela só gostava dele. O que era pouco, quando ele estava os braços dela, em volta de si, o corpo sensual colado as suas costas.

- Será que você pode me perdoar. – ele se virou pra ela com um pequeno sorriso.

- Não há o que perdoar. Nos nunca tivemos um compromisso serio não é. Era só sexo.

- Não. Eu sou tão burra Emmett. Eu... bem...

- Você?

- Merda! Eu nunca disse isso. E agora você vai mesmo querer que eu diga.

- Rosalie...

- Eu te amo, seu maldito subalterno. Você me fez ficar como uma maldita garotinha apaixonada. E isso é uma merda. Eu não sou assim, eu nunca tinha me apaixonado e agora justo pro você. Que é tão forte e lindo, e me deixa com ar de boba, e isso me assustou... – ela foi calada pela boca urgente de Emmett.

As mãos estavam em todo lugar, a língua explorando cada canto da boca dela. Ela gemeu contra seus lábios e sentiu as mãos dele em sua bunda a erguendo, entrelaçou as pernas na cintura dele.

- Emmett... – falou sem fôlego quando se separaram e o viu sorrir.

- Eu também te amo. – ela o olhou em choque.

- Serio? – ele riu.

- Por que acha que te aturava. Você é difícil mulher.

- Desculpe. – ele riu.

- Não se preocupe, eu adoro uma mulher difícil. – murmurou antes de voltar a beijá-la a prensando contra a parede.

[...]

- Então eles estão namorando? – perguntou Bella ainda no colo de Edward.

- Sim... Bem talvez... é complicado. – Bella riu.

- Parece que vai ter que arrumar outro gato Victoria.

- Não. Eu só estava brincando com o gostosão. Eu ainda estou com James.

- Ainda?

- Sei que não gosta dele. Mais ele está se comportando. – as duas riram.

- Quem é James?

- Ele é namorado de Victoria, desde que éramos pequenas. Mais eles vivem se separando e voltando. É meio irritante. – falou a Edward.

- Se está com James, por que estava com Emmett?

- Eu não estava com o gostosão. Mais eu gosto de ficar perto de homens bonitos. E se James souber melhor pra mim. – ela riu.

- Ciúmes?

- Sim. Ele é muito galinha. Tenho que mostrar para ele que eu posso ter o homem que eu quiser. Então é bom ele se cuidar. – Edward riu.

Enquanto as duas conversavam, olhou sua pequena, ela era totalmente o oposto de Victoria, e graças a Deus por isso. Agüentar Bella quando ela chegou foi difícil. Mais ter uma mulher meio tarada o tempo todo iria acabar com ele.

Encostou o queixo no ombro dela e sentiu uma mão em seus cabelos e sorriu. Poderia ficar a vida toda com ela somente abraçados. Amava essa menina e faria de tudo para fazê-la feliz.

A porta se abriu os distraindo da conversa e Edward sorriu ao ver o amigo afobado. E atrás dele uma Rosalie um pouco descomposta.

- Parece que se acertaram. – falou Vic, olhando maliciosamente para Emmett que sorriu abertamente, ao contrario de Rose que corou de leve.

- Eu e minha linda estamos ótimos. – sorriu passando o braço pelos ombros dela e ela sorriu.

- Subalterno. – sussurrou o fazendo rir estrondosamente.

- Eu sei que você me ama. Então como andam os planos. Resolveram muita coisa enquanto eu sai.

- Na verdade não. – falou Bella, pela primeira vez Rosalie olhou a jovem e seus olhos arregalaram ao ver aonde ela estava sentada.

- Oh. – olhou para Emmett que sorria para o casal. Pelo jeito não devia ser segredo que estavam juntos pensou, ainda observando a menina.

Realmente nunca tivera chance com Edward. Mais agora isso não importava mais. Sorriu olhando para seu subalterno, seu Emmett. Ainda o olhando, não percebeu quando ele a puxou a sentando em seu colo e notou que falavam de um casamento. Movida pela curiosidade acabou falando em voz alta.

- Quem vai casar?

- Bella e Edward. – falou Emmett.

- Mais...

- Sim, ela é minha enteada, mais eu não me importo. – Edward falou olhando Bella e tocou seu rosto.

- Percebi. Mais sabem que os outros podem não entender.

- Eu não tenho parentes vivos, a única família que tenho me apóia. O que me importa a opinião de estranhos. – falou dando de ombros.

- Não se preocupa de perder clientes?

- Por que? Vai dispensar nossos serviços Rosalie?

- Não. Mais terá muitos clientes que o farão.

- Eu sei. E não me importo. Não vou viver minha vida, de acordo com a opinião dos outros. Só cabe a mim e a Bella decidir como vamos viver. – Rosalie sorriu.

- Vocês estão muito apaixonados não é?

- Sim. – sussurrou Bella apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Edward. Ele sorriu e beijou sua testa.

- Sim, e enfrentarei o que for, para ter Isabella para sempre comigo.


	22. Chapter 21

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo Vinte e Um<strong>_

A movimentação era grande na mansão de Edward, o jardim apinhado de pessoas arrumando e decorando o lugar onde seria o casamento mais comentado do ano.

Alice andava de um lado para o outro ditando ordens, sobre onde ficaria as mesas, e como deveria ficar o altar improvisado, sobre as esculturas de gelo, e por assim vai.

Sua mãe a seguia com medo do que ela aprontaria. Mais era difícil acompanhar o ritmo da pequena Alice. Acabou por se sentar em uma cadeira e só observar o pique da filha enquanto preparava o casamento de Edward e Bella.

Bella olhou para o jornal mal humorada o jogando sobre a cama, viu Edward sair do banho enrolado na toalha, mais nem isso a animou. Deitou de costas afundando o rosto no travesseiro.

Fazia um mês que haviam anunciado que se casariam, e a imprensa os estava rodeando desde então. Sabia que seria assim, mais ainda odiava a situação. E pensar que passara anos longe de Edward, guardando seu amor só para si. E na sua ingenuidade, achava que esse afastamento faria alguma diferença.

Grande engano.

E hoje no dia do seu casamento e nem assim os repórteres saiam de frente da mansão. O pior era que quem era o vilão da historia era Edward.

Odiava que por sua causa, Edward estava sendo prejudicado. Passara tantos anos longe dele, justamente para não lhe criar problemas, e agora fora tudo em vão.

Sentiu os lençóis sendo afastados, e um beijo em seu ombro, descendo por suas costas, riu baixinho quando sentiu um beijo em cada nádega.

- Edward. – resmungou, mais sem deixar de sorrir, e ouviu a risada baixa.

- Não tenho culpa se tem uma bundinha tão linda, amor. – ela rolou os olhos e se virou para ele.

- Olha quem fala, Sr. Bunda perfeita. – ele riu alto afastando a toalha e subiu na cama ficando sobre ela.

- Só a minha bunda que é perfeita? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha e a ouviu rir, enquanto o abraçava pelo pescoço o puxando para baixo, fazendo assim com que os corpos ficassem colados, as peles nuas se unindo.

- Você é todo perfeito. Principalmente essa parte. – falou enquanto envolvia o membro rijo na mão o fazendo gemer.

- Deus... Bella... – ela riu e começou a mover a mão subindo e descendo, sentindo ele pulsar entre seus dedos. Sua cabeça pendeu afundando no vão do pescoço dela, a boca assaltando sua pele, a fazendo gemer, enquanto aumentava a pressão dos dedos, em volta dele.

- Porra... – ele gemeu mordendo o pescoço dela, a sorriu ao ouvi-la gemer baixinho.

Ansioso por tocá-la, começou a passar os dedos por seu corpo, sentindo a maciez dos seios, beliscou o mamilo túrgido, recebendo um doce gemido dela, continuou descendo as caricias, até chegar as dobras, tocou a palma em seu centro sentindo o calor da pele.

Gemeu rouco enquanto deslizava um dedo em seu calor, úmido e apertado. Ela gemeu e soltou seu membro o agarrando pelos ombros.

Os dedos dele continuaram explorando seu núcleo, sentindo a carne se dilatar e pulsar apertando seus dedos com forças. Ela gemeu alto quando ele acrescentou um terceiro, e foi calada pela boca urgente dele.

Sentiu ele retirar os dedos, e sem deixar de beijá-la afastar suas pernas a penetrando em uma única investida. Ela gemeu agarrando os cabelos dele, sentindo o membro pulsando dentro dela. Seu sexo quente e latejante o recebendo com prazer a cada investida profunda dele.

- Edward... Oh... – gemeu sentindo seu corpo tremulo, e o prazer a cada segundo mais próximo, ele percebeu também, pois suas investidas se tornaram mais urgentes, mais intensas, a fazendo pulsar, seu corpo inteiro se contrair, quando sua intimidade pulsou fortemente, ao mesmo tempo que o membro pulsava e explodia dentro dela.

Ficaram abraçados, sem se desconectar, sentindo o poder do seus orgasmos os embriagar. Sentindo o cansaço os dominar.

Ele a apertou em seus braços, e sem sair de dentro dela a levou para o chuveiro, o ligando e deixando a água morna cair sobre ele. Ela sorriu de olhos fechados, e sentiu a boca dele voltar a dominar a sua, enquanto era prensada na parede e começavam tudo de novo.

Já secos deitados sobre a cama, ambos ficaram em silencio somente se olhando, os dedos tocando os rosto de ambos, decorando cada detalhe.

Ela fechou os olhos sentindo medo do futuro que estava por vir. Sentiu os dedos dele em seu rosto e abriu os olhos o encarando.

- O que há, pequena? – ela mordeu o lábio.

- Eu odeia que você tenha problemas por minha causa.

- Do que está falando?

- Ora do que mais. De como a imprensa tem colocado nosso relacionamento, de que você está perdendo clientes pelo que os jornais falam de você... – ele pressionou o dedo em seus lábios a calando.

- Sabe que nada disso me importa.

- Eu sei. Mais eu odeio o fato de como eu baguncei sua vida. – ele rolou os olhos e a puxou para seus braços.

- Pois, eu amo o fato de você ter bagunçado com minha vida. De como me fez amar de novo, e está me dando um futuro inteiro ao seu lado.

- Mais e a...

- Nada importa. Eu agüento tudo, se você ficar comigo. – ela sorriu.

- Nunca poderia te deixar. Passei pro tanto só pra ficar perto de você.

- Então, ignore o que todos dizem. Nossa relação é diferente, era obvio que iam falar. Mais eu nunca vou me e importar se você continuar me amando.

- Eu nunca vou deixar de te amar. – ele sorriu.

- Então com o resto posso conviver. – sussurrou e se inclinou começando a beijá-la.

- Vocês vão sair daí algum dia? – gritou Alice batendo na porta. Edward suspirou se separando de Bella que riu.

- Já vamos tampinha.

- Edward Cullen, sorte sua que é seu casamento, se não você estaria com um olho roxo. – Bella riu alto.

- Há Srta. Swan também, pra fora agora. – Bella fez uma careta e deu um beijo rápido em Edward correndo a se trocar.

Edward deitou na cama enquanto observava sua noiva se arrumar apressadamente, com Alice berrando atrás da porta. Não pode deixar de se sentir imensamente feliz.

Sabia que quando desistiu de resistir a Bella, teria conseqüências, na hora elas não viriam, mais cedo ou tarde elas explodiriam em sua cara.

Afinal, Bella sempre seria sua enteada, e quem não conhecia a historia deles, somente estaria vendo um homem pervertido desejando a enteada. Quando na verdade ela nunca vira Bella assim.

Ela era somente a filha de Renée, sua odiosa primeira esposa, e nunca conviveu com Bella, não havia motivo para a sociedade repreendê-los.

Mais sabia que iriam. E começou no momento em que anunciou o casamento com Bella. Vários contratos foram desfeitos na em empresa. Os jornais não paravam de publicar noticias negativas sobre ele.

Mais nada disso realmente importava quando chegava em casa e caia nos braços de sua pequena Isabella. Poderia ir a falência que não ligaria.

Na verdade a empresa sempre rendeu bem, e ele podia fechar as portas se quisesse, só não o fazia pelos funcionários que estavam a anos trabalhando antes para seu pai, e agora para ele.

Bella correu e deu um beijo rápido e já ia se afastar quando ela a puxou para os braços a fazendo rir, quando caiu em cima dele.

- Edward...

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou enterrando o rosto no pescoço dela e ela sorriu afagando seus cabelos.

- Também te amo. – ele se afastou sorrindo.

- Então não pense mais besteiras e fique bem linda. – ela riu e saiu de cima dele.

- Você também. Como se isso fosse possível. – falou com um sorriso e correu para fora.

Bella foi com Alice para seu antigo quarto, onde Esme já esperava por elas para começarem a se arrumar. Não passou muito tempo, Victoria e Rosalie entraram.

Rosalie olhou de esguelha para a ruiva, ainda não gostava de Victoria, achando que a ruiva queria seu subalterno. Mais a pedido de Emmett prometera se comportar.

Sorriu ao lembrar em como as coisas iam bem com Emmett. Estavam juntos desde que ela assumira que o amava. Na mesma noite foram para o apartamento dele, que era até bem bonito para um subalterno.

Ele preparou um jantar romântico e passaram a noite na cama. Se conhecendo melhor e sem amando, agora sem preconceitos da parte dela.

- Nossa Rose, está linda. – a voz de Bella, a fez afastar os pensamentos e sorriu. Rosalie usava um lindo vestido azul claro, assim como a Alice e Victoria, que eram as damas de honra de Bella.

- Obrigada Bella. Mais quem tem que ficar linda é você. – Bella sorriu pensando em como quase morreu de ciúmes ao ver o interesse de Rose em Edward.

Agora aquilo parecia tão distante. A loira agora era namorada firme de Emmett, que parecia extasiado por tê-la como namorada.

Todas as mulheres ajudaram Bella com o vestido branco simples, sem babados nem laços, o tecido de seda branca era colado ao corpo e cumprido, com um decote quadrado, e alças finas. Elegante e bonito.

O casamento seria uma cerimônia simples no jardim da mansão, e somente os amigos e parentes haviam sido convidados. A imprensa proibida de entrar na casa.

Alice arrumou o cabelo de Bella em um coque elegante, e Rosalie a ajudou com uma maquiagem simples e sensual. Todas conversavam animadamente, enquanto Bella era preparada.

- Esperem, esperem. – gritou Victoria de repente e todas ficaram quietas esperando ela falar.

- Existe uma tradição meio louca que toda noiva tem que ter quatro coisas.

- Que coisas? – perguntou Bella confusa e viu as outras mulheres sorrirem, pelo jeito era a única desavisada ali.

- Uma coisa nova, uma coisa velha, uma coisa emprestada e uma coisa azul. Para dar sorte a vida toda.

- E onde vou arrumar essas coisas?

- Bem a nova é o vestido.

- E a velha? – Victoria riu e entregou a Bella uma foto muito amassada de Edward o que fez Bella gritar. – Não acredito? Achei que tinha perdido. – Victoria riu e entregou a ela. Era a mesma foto que Edward ainda estava com 24 anos, que ela arrancara de uma revista.

- Guarde ai no decote. – elas riram.

- E agora. – falou dobrando a foto e colocando no decote entre os seios.

- Uma coisa emprestada. – falou Esme e lhe abraçou lhe entregando um broche pequeno e delicado de ouro branco em forma de rosa e prendeu em seu vestido. – Eu ganhei de minha mãe e usei em meu casamento com Carl.

- Oh Esme.

- Hei achei que era pra mim usar no meu casamento? – reclamou Alice com um sorriso e Bella riu e abraçou as duas.

- Obrigada. Por me fazerem sentir da família.

- Querida, nos amamos você. É como uma filha.

- Ótimo agora tenho uma irmã. – falou Alice saltitando.

- Agora uma coisa azul. – falou Rose sorrindo e tirou um prendedor azul que tinha nos cabelos loiros e os deixou caírem sobre os ombros e entregou a Bella.

Bella olhou o prendedor em formato de borboleta de prata com pequenas pedrinhas azuis e sorriu.

- Obrigada Rose. – ela segurou as mãos da loira que sorriu.

- Vamos encarar isso como um pedido de desculpas. – as duas sorriram e se abraçaram. Bella a soltou e suspirou colocando o broche e o prendedor com a ajuda das meninas.

- Bem agora vamos logo antes que meu noivo fuja.

- Ou venha te buscar. – falou Alice as fazendo rir.

Edward arrumava a gravata, ao lado de Emmett que contava piadas de padre para o pastor que ria animado.

- Emmett!

- O que?

- Espere Edward essa é ótima. – Edward rolou os olhos e viu o pastor atento ouvindo Emmett.

- Então senhor pastor.

"A freira vai ao médico:  
>- Doutor, estou com um ataque de soluços horrível.<br>Não consigo comer, nem dormir,... nada.  
>- Tenha calma, irmã, que vou examiná-la.<br>Ele examina-a e diz:  
>- Irmã, a senhora está grávida!<br>A freira se levanta em pânico e sai correndo do consultório.  
>Uma hora depois o médico recebe um telefonema da madre superiora do convento:<br>- Doutor, o que é disse á irmã Carmen?  
>- Madre superiora, como ela tinha uma forte crise de soluço, passei-lhe um susto dizendo que estava grávida. Ela parou de soluçar?<br>- Sim, a irmã Carmen parou de soluçar, mas o padre Paulo fez as malas e sumiu!"

O pastor começou a gargalhar junto com Emmett, e Edward olhou atônito para os dois.

- Serio isso é piada que se conte Emmett! E no meu casamento!

- O que? Não gostou? Espera que eu tenho outra...

Ele já ia abrir a boca, quando Esme apareceu caminhando pelo altar improvisado, avisando que a noiva estava vindo.

Edward suspirou aliviado, e viu Esme sorrir e ficar ao seu lado.

A marcha nupcial começou, fazendo Edward olhar ansioso para a porta da casa, onde saíram, Alice, Victoria e Rose segurando pequenos buques e atrás delas Bella, mais linda do que nunca ao lado de Carlisle que a conduzia para o pequeno altar improvisado.

Bella sorriu ao ver Edward a olhando e seus olhares se encontraram, ambos sorriram conforme a cada segundo ficavam mais perto um do outro. Ela tentou apressar o passo, mais sentiu Carlisle a refrear e, apertou com força o braço dele que sorriu e sussurrou para ela.

- Tenha calma.

- Estou tentando. – ele riu e continuaram andando pelo longo corredor.

Quando finalmente chegaram ambos sorriram quando as mãos se tocaram, e de mãos dadas viraram para o pastor que sorriu para ambos e colocou a mão sobre as deles que estavam unidas.

- Edward e Bella, nos convidaram nessa bela tarde, para dividir um momento muito especial para eles. O momento em que se tornam marido e mulher diante do homem e de Deus. Apesar das diversidades que virão, eles se amam, e o amor deles é capaz de tudo. Agüentou através do tempo, e dos preconceitos. E apesar de tudo, eles continuam se amando e se amarão até o fim.

O pastor discursou mais sobre o amor deles, e como eles se completavam. Quando terminou, ambos declararam seu amor e colocaram as alianças, unindo seus destinos até que a morte os separasse.

- Pode beijar a noiva. – pastor recitou ao fim, e Edward sorriu segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos e a beijou apaixonadamente.

Quando se afastaram, todos aplaudiram animados e Bella sorriu apertando a mão de Edward na sua.

- Te amo. – ele sussurrou a olhando e ela sorriu.

- Também te amo.

Depois dos votos, todos foram para perto da piscina, onde Alice havia preparado uma linda recepção. Onde todos se juntaram para comemorar.

Onde dançaram, e cortaram o bolo, Bella jogou o buque e Rosalie o pegou e lançou um olhar a Emmett que engoliu em seco, fazendo todos rirem.

A festa já corria solta até a noite, e todos ainda se divertiam. Bebendo e comemorando a união de Bella e Edward.

Edward puxou Bella para a pista improvisada e começaram a dançar. Ele beijou seu pescoço e ela riu o abraçando apertado.

- Já disse que está linda Sra. Cullen.

- Não Sr. Cullen. Mais devo dizer que o senhor meu marido está um tesão.

- Adoro quando fica tarda por mim. – sussurrou no ouvido dela a fazendo rir.

- Sou sempre tarada por você. – mordeu o lábio e ele riu.

- Também, sou tarado por você, pequena.

- Que bom, por que te amo, e nunca vou te deixar de desejar, esse meu titio Edward. – ele riu e colou a boca na dela.

- Isso é bom. Minha pequena Isabella. – ele sussurrou a beijando delicadamente nos lábios, ela suspirou deitando a cabeça em seu peito, e ele a envolveu em seus braços, se balançando no ritmo da musica.

- Edward?

- Hummm.

- Você se arrepende? – ele há afastou um pouco para olhar em seus olhos.

- Me arrependo do que?

- De tudo. De ter se casado com Renée, de ter cedido as minhas investidas. Mudaria alguma coisa? – ele passou as pontas dos dedos pelo rosto dela.

- Não. Tudo que passamos acho que foi necessário, para chegarmos até aqui. Foi difícil, e doloroso. Mais a recompensa veio depois e ela é tão doce. – ela sorriu e voltou a deitar no peito dele.

- Que bom. Também não me arrependo de nada. Foi difícil, sofri muito, mais como você disse, valeu à pena, pois estamos juntos agora. – ele voltou a afastá-la e sorrindo uniu seus lábios ao dela, que correspondeu seu beijo com ardor.

A vida não seria fácil para Edward e Bella, ambos passaram por muitas coisas. E ainda passariam, pois o amor é um trabalho duro, e se torna mais difícil, quando seu amor começa com um desejo proibido, que se tornou paixão e em seguida amor, e vai preencher seus corações e almas, eternamente.


	23. Epílogo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo<strong>

**Quatro anos depois.**

**B**ella caminhou pelo palanque, onde o reitor da faculdade chamava com seu diploma na mão. Sorriu enquanto pegava o canudo e ouviu gritos e assobios e riu vendo sua família animada acenar para ela.

Desceu do palanque se juntando aos outros formandos, e esperou enquanto a cerimônia terminava. Deu uma rápida olhada em direção, onde os parentes dos formandos estavam e sorriu quando viu todos os amigos ali. Inclusive as duas razões da sua existência.

Sorriu enquanto ouvia o discurso final, estava terminando a faculdade formada em publicidade, logo se postou ao seu lado sua melhor amiga e irmã, Alice que acenava animadamente pra o noivo.

- Olha pra nos Bella. – Bella sorriu abraçando a amiga pelos ombros.

- Formadas.

- E com vidas perfeitas. – Bella riu assentindo, e quando o aluno que estava sendo orador, terminou seu discurso, acompanhou os colegas jogando o capelo para cima.

Assim que a cerimônia foi encerrada, correu em direção aos dois homens da sua vida. Seu Edward que estava mais lindo do que nunca, e nos braços dele o pequeno Charlie.

- Olha a mamãe. – falou Edward sorrindo enquanto segurava o menino gorducho com um braço e enlaçava Bella com o outro dando um beijo estalado nela.

- Oi meus amores. – ela sorriu pegando o bebê de alguns meses e o estreitou entre os braços, ele abriu os grandes olhos verdes como de Edward e Bella sorriu dando beijos na face rosada, e enterrou o rosto no cabelo castanho escuro como o seu.

- Parabéns Bella. – gritou Emmett se aproximando e Charlie começou a chorar.

- Olha o que você fez. – reclamou Rose dando um tapa no ombro de Emmett.

- Ah ele tinha que acordar mesmo. – falou já pegando Charlie no colo. – Oi garotão.

- Obrigada Emmett. – falou Bella sorrindo e recebeu um abraço de Rosalie.

- Parabéns. Vai começar a trabalhar já? Ou paparicar essa coisa fofa. – falou apontando para Charlie fazendo Bella rir.

- Acho que paparicar meu menino. Depois arrumo um trabalho.

- Bella seu marido é rico, pra que trabalhar. – falou Victoria abraçando Bella.

- Por que não sou folgada. – a ruiva riu.

- Pois eu sou, meu bem. E se meu marido fosse um milionário como o seu, estaria fazendo de tudo. Menos trabalhando. – Bella rolou os olhos e recebeu os abraços de Esme e Carlisle.

- Parabéns querida.

- Muitas felicidades Bella.

- Obrigada, aos dois. – recebeu abraços e felicitações de Jasper e Alice que quicava no lugar, enquanto pulava no pescoço de Jasper, ela já trabalhava com os Hale, como estagiaria, e agora podia lançar sua carreira de modelista, nas empresas dos irmãos.

Depois, todos foram para a casa de Edward e Bella, para comemorar, Esme preparou um grande almoço, onde todos os amigos se reuniram, comemorando a formação das duas.

Edward sorriu enquanto ouvia piadas de Emmett, e via Rosalie bufar. Os dois tinham um relacionamento de amor e ódio. Viviam brigando, mais nada os separava.

Ele segurou a mão de Bella sobre a mesa que sorriu para ele, entrelaçando seus dedos. Os últimos anos não foram fáceis, houve muito julgamento, tanto dos colegas de sala de Bella, como amigos e empresas que se retiram da empresa de Edward, por puro preconceito.

Mais ambos não deixaram nada disso abalá-los, enfrentaram juntos, todas as noticias negativas, todos os comentários maliciosos. E sabia que nada destruiria o que ambos sentiam.

Edward levou a mão de Bella aos lábios, e a viu sorrir. O choro de bebê ecoou pela sala de jantar e Bella soltou a mão de Edward, enquanto pegava a baba eletrônica e corria para o quarto.

Bella entrou no quarto e pegou o pequeno Charlie no colo, e o estreitou contra o peito, ele parou de chorar e ela sorriu. Ele sempre queria atenção, beijou o cabelo cheiroso que era da mesma cor de seu pai, e sentiu uma lagrima escorrer.

Ela sentiu os braços de Edward a sua volta e sorriu, ele beijou sua bochecha e em seguida pegou Charlie no colo.

- O que foi, pequena? – ela secou as lagrimas teimosa.

- Lembrei do meu pai. – ele passou o polegar por sua bochecha e ela sorriu se aconchegando em seu peito, Edward a abraçou com um braço e com o outro abraçava Charlie.

- Não fique triste, pequena. – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Onde seu pai estiver, vai ter orgulho de você, e de tudo que conquistou. – ela levantou o rosto e escovou os lábios contra os deles.

- Eu te amo, Edward.

- Também te amo, minha pequena Isabella.

Os dois se olharam com amor, e paixão, apesar dos anos o desejo que os uniu ainda estava presente.

O desejo que o provocou, o atiçou, o levou a loucura, e que o fez jogar tudo para o alto, e se envolver cada vez mais no Desejo Proibido.

**Fim**


End file.
